Yugioh: Land of the Hearts
by Dueler King
Summary: Welcome to another project of mine! Enjoy a project that combines Johnny Test and Super Paper Mario! Can a group of friends save a friendly island and possibly the world from true evil? Read and find out! Finally back with a new chapter!
1. Hero Signal

**Welcome all to my newest and brand new fanfic, Yugioh: Land of the Unknown! This story combines Calvin & Hobbes, Johnny Test and Yugioh 5Ds all in one! I will be running this story with World Cup, Total Drama Tournament 2 and Yugioh: The Fallout. I'm not giving up on any of these fine stories ever. This story takes place about 3 years after Yugioh: World of Distortion finally ended. This story will be using all of the current OCG/TCG rules (Except this story allows 20 cards in the Extra Deck instead of 15) of the game and also I'm using the current OCG/TCG banlists and combine them to make one list for the story (I will use banned cards if I have to). The Number monsters will be seen and their anime-only effect will not be in enforced in this story. Link and Pendulum monsters will be seen and I'm going to try to use decks I've never used before to make this a very fun story. I will also use cards made by myself, other writers and cards that are only in the manga and anime as well. Also, I'll be using american names, but if the japanese names are better (Destiny Hero and Sin monsters for example) are better, I'll use the japanese ones. Also, when I use a "Hero" monster, It'll stay as Hero instead of the TCG way of HERO and also, for cards that are created by me and others, I'll put in GY instead of graveyard. If you remember my old deleted story Yugioh: Legend of the Hearts, then good news! This story is going to be a combo of that story as well! With this all said and done, let's get this story started!**

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

_Yugioh: Land of the Hearts_

_A story by Dueler King_

_Fanfic Rating: T_

_(Prologue) Chapter 1: Hero Signal_

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

_Porkbelly, Montana_

_June 6th, 2028_

_6:00am_

The city of Porkbelly. 30,842 people lived in this small city that was 40 miles south of the Montana capital of Billings. It was a beautiful city that had schools, malls and many other fun things to do or stay at. Inside of a small house near the main residental area of the city, a young yellow-haired young man was sleeping soundly in his bed. In the corner on a chair was a stuffed tiger toy that was sitting and watching over the young man. He was a 9th grader and this was the final day of the school year. The young boy was named Calvin Reginalon and he lived with his mom and dad inside of the small house. It was a beautiful house. When he was younger, he got into so much trouble and and as the years went by, he devoloped more and more respect for his family and new friends. All the friends he went to school with in Elementary School was in his 9th grade class as well. The stuffed tiger gave him so much fun when he was a 1st grader and he kept hold on the small stuffed toy until this very day. He used to go on so many adventures with his old pal Hobbes, but as they he got older and frew apart from his furry friend and then when he turned 10, the tiger stopped coming alive and he promised him that he would always keep the toy to give to his kids (If he ever had any) someday in the future. He had a duel disk with a deck on it nearby against the wall as well

His door slighty opened up and a middle aged woman put her head in the room and she smiled and replied, "Time to wake up, Calvin."

He groaned as he got up and he smiled and replied, "Morning, mom. Is today really my last day of 9th grade?"

"Of course, honey. You get ready and meet me and your father for breakast downstairs."

Calvin nodded as she closed the door and he got up and saw Hobbes and he sighed and replied, "I miss you so much right now, buddy. I really wish I could chat with you about how my days are going. Love you, buddy."

He sighed again as he got out a oufit out of his closet and dresser and he saw his duel disk (The classic Battle City model) and he nodded and replied, "Our school is allowing us to bring our duel disks for a day of dueling after the main classes are done. Can't wait to try my new deck out."

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Downstairs in the dining room area, his dad with his reading the newspaper while his mom was making breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes.

His mom then replied, "Any good news, Bill?"

His dad sighed and replied, "No, not really. Just the same news different day, my dear Jane. Just about the same thing."

Calvin came downstairs and like always, he wore his favorite red stripped shirt and blue jean shorts and then he sat down at at the table and he saw his dad and replied, "Morning, dad."

He smiled at his son and replied, "Morning, kiddo. Sleep good?"

"Sure did. I'm all ready for a great final day of 9th grade. We're allowed to bring our duel disks for dueling after the long duel day."

His mom took a plate of the pancakes and sat them down infront of Calvin and he smiled and replied, "My favorite breakfast as a kid and still is to this day."

He nodded as he began to eat and then his dad smiled at him and replied, "You really matured over the years, son. Me and your mother are so proud of you. When you were younger, you were impossible to handle some days. Now since you've grown up, me and your mom are so proud of you and your hard work at school."

Mom nodded as he took a small box from the counter and gave it to Calvin and she smiled and replied, "Since your father has been working at his new job, he made some work and actually made these 3 cards for you to use by yourself and you only, kiddo. You deserve them."

He opened the box and they were all Fusion monsters and then he gasped and replied, "No..way. These 3 cards are based on my hero alter egos. Very cool."

He saw the other cards and he smiled as he took the cards and placed one in the Extra and the other two he slid into his deck and he nodded and replied, "44 card deck. Shouldn't be much of a trouble. Dad, thank you so much."

He got up and hugged him and then sat back down to continue eating his breakfast.

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

_Porkbelly High School (Outside of the main entrnace) / 1:00pm_

About 6 and half hours after Calvin arrived, the final school day was done and over with and Calvin was eating a snack with his close and good friend Susie Derkins. She was a tall skinny young lady that a red shirt and blue jeans that had a belt in them. He was mean to her alot during their younger days and as they both matured, they become the best of friends and wanted to stay friends and maybe someday date in the future.

Calvin sighed and replied, "Glad those classes are over and done with it. It was tough."

Susie was on her phone and she sighed and Calvin looked at her and replied, "What's wrong, Sus?"

"Our former teacher Maurice Wormwood died quietly in her sleep 2 days ago."

Calvin sighed and replied, "I'll really miss her. I drove her crazy and she did the same to me, but she was a great teacher and she'll be missed alot."

Susie looked at him and replied, "That was so amazing, Calvin. You really do have a good heart inside of you. No wonder we're such good friends."

"Thanks, girl. What are doing this summer?"

"Finding a job until the school year starts up again. I shouldn't have any trouble finding a decent job in this city of ours. You?"

"Probably help out around the town and maybe find a job as well."

She nodded as a tall boy with brown hair and blue eyes covered with glasses walked in and he smiled and a young teenaged girl with brown eyes and glasses as well and and he replied, "Hey Calvin!"

Calvin looked at him and he nodded and replied, "Hey, Casey. What's up?"

"You want a duel with me now? I have a new deck and I heard you just made a new one yourself!"

The girl smiled and replied, "My guy will cream any deck you send his way, Calvin!"

Calvin smiled and replied, "How about a duel at the football field? We'll have a plenty of room there."

Casey nodded and replied, "The winner owes drinks to the winner and a friend."

"You get yourself a bet, buddy. See you soon!"

They both ran off and Calvin replied, "Since when was Julie was intrested in him? She used to call him the biggest nerd around the school."

Susie smiled and replied, "Right, but then she challeged him to a duel and if he won, he would get to go on a date with hernd he won with the deck he's probably going to duel you with."

"Let's get this duel on. Coming to watch?"

"Eh, why not? I'm not needed at home for another hour or so. Let's get going."

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

At the other side of the school, a young man with yellow and red hair was sitting at a picnic bench with a young yellow-haired teenaged girl as well. They were both in 9th grade as well and he was Johnny Test and the girl with him was his girlfriend Sissy Blakely.

He sighed and replied, "That was a tough day of classes. Glad it's over."

Sissy smiled and replied, "You did good, babe. You're a tough duelist and I'm glad I was able to do this with you, hon."

He smiled at him and they saw a group of other students and then Johnny saw someone he knew (a male teenaged guy wearing a brown baseball cap) and he replied, "Ricky, who's dueling?"

He saw Johnny and replied, "That 9th grader Calvin is dueling the 9th grade nerd Casey. Both are said to have new decks!"

He ran away and then Johnny smiled and replied, "Let's head on and watch!"

They both got up and grabbed their backpacks and ran off as well.

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Back at the dueling spot, the two duelists were standing across from each other and both were had their duel disks on their arms as well. Susie and the rest were watching from the stand. They needed permission to use the area for a duel and the in charge of the football field (A Gym teacher by the name of Alexis Smith) allowed the duel as well and she was watching as well. Johnny and Sissy were sitting next to each other about 5 stands away from were Susie was.

Casey smiled and replied, "You ready for this duel, buddy?"

Calvin nodded and replied, "Darn right I am!"

Both activated their duel disk and then a wave of pure energy covered the arena and both drew 5 cards.

_"Game on!", both yelled out._

**(Casey LP: 8000 / Calvin LP: 8000)**

Casey nodded and replied, "Since I challenged you, I'll go first."

Calvin nodded and replied, "Fine with me, buddy."

"Cool. I'll set a monster and that'll do it for me."

Calvin drew a card and replied, "I summon my Elemental Hero Stratos!"

As he sat the card down, the airbone hero flew onto the field appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Now, I'll get another Hero monster from my deck to my hand!"

He quickly did so and then Susie smiled and replied, "He's always been a serious fan of comic book monsters and those hero monsters are perfect."

Johnny nodded and replied, "I see he's going to use a Elemental Hero Deck now. Really nice and cool."

"Attack his facedown monster!"

He flew in and a Warrior Lady of the Wasteland appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,200) **and was blasted to triangles as the airbone hero punched her across the face and then a 2nd Warrior Lady appeared **(ATK: 1,100).**

"Your turn now, budy."

Casey drew a card and replied, "I equip her now with Grade Sword!"

Suddenly, her sword began to glow **(ATK: 1,100 - 1,400).**

"Since the swords allows her to be two tributes, I Tribute her to summon one of my strongest cards!"

The mighty knight vanished into particles of light, the legendary Gaia the Fiercr Knight and he rushed onto the field on his mount **(ATK: 2,300).**

Sissy nodded and replied, "A Gaia based deck? This might be a intresting duel."

Johnny nodded and replied, "There are so many new Gaia themed monsters that have been released lately. I wouldn't be surprised if Casey offers some warriors I've never seen before."

"Didn't you add some other cards to make it worth with two types of monsters/"

"Sure did, girl."

"Now, attack her Stratos!"

He charged on his horse and struck with the tip of his spear, blasting Stratos into a shower of pixels **(Calvin LP: 8000 - 7500).**

"First hit goes to me! I end my turn now."

Calvin drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a couple of cards and that'll end my turn now."

Casey drew a card and replied, "I summon my Dark Blade."

As he sat the card down, the dark swordsman appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"I now activate Strike of the Fierce Knights!"

The spell appeared.

"When one of my Gaia monsters destroys one of your monsters, you take 300 damage! Attack!"

The knight charged in and a Elemental Hero Burstinatrix appeared on the card **(DEF: 600) **and was blown to shards as the knight struck her with its spear **(Calvin LP: 7500 - 7200)** and then he replied, "I play Hero Signal!"

The trap flipped up and the signal appeared mid air and then Elemental Hero Clayman appeared and knelt on the card **(DEF: 2,000).**

"Never faced a Elemental Hero deck before. I'm ready for this. I end my turn now."

Calvin drew a card and replied, "I equip him with Clay Wrap!"

Suddenly, he was covered in a glowing white glow.

"Now, I summon my Elemental Hero Blazeman!"

As he sat the card down, a fiery hero appeared in a burst of flames **(ATK: 1,200).**

"Since I Summoned him, I get a Polymerization from my deck to my hand!"

He quickly did so and then replied, "I now play Polymerization to fuse Blazeman and Clayman together!"

As the fusion card appeared and they merged together, a hero with bulky arms and legs appeared and his body was a thin one and his body was the color of grey & white **(ATK: 2,300).**

"Meet Elemental Hero Clay Fighter!"

Susie smiled and replied, "He's always loved superheroes, so the Elemental Heros are the perfect ones."

"Since Clayman was equipped to Clay Wrap and both were sent to the graveyard, one of your Spells or Traps is destroyed!"

The Barrage card blew into little bits.

"Since I Fusion Summoned him, your monsters lose 400 attack and defense points!"

Both groaned **(ATK: 2,300 - 1,900) - (ATK: 1,800 - 1,400).**

"Attack his Dark Blade!"

The hero went and struck with its fist, blasting the dark swordsman into pixels **(Casey LP: 8000 - 7100) **and then Calvin smiled and replied, "When he destroys a monster and you control another one, he can go at it again!"

He went in and slammed its fists into the knight and Gaia let out a groan before he and mount dissolved into pixels of light **(Casey LP: 7100 - 6700).**

Johnny nodded and replied, "Damn, this guy has serious game."

Sissy nodded and repleid, "He really really does."

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Casey drew a card and replied, "You are very clever, but so am i! Since you control a monster and I don't, I can Special Summon my Lord Gaia the Fierce Knight!"

As he sat the card down, Gaia appeared with fancier armor and was reading a much more fancier dragon as well **(ATK: 2,300).**

"Now I play SmalL Boost to pump up your hero's power level, Calvin."

Clay Master looked confused as his power went up **(ATK: 2,300 - 2,500).**

"When Lord Gaia the Fierce Knight attacks a monster that is more stronger then him, he gains 700 ATK!"

He and his horse flew in **(ATK: 2,300 - 3,000)** and it struck Clay Fighter in the chest with his spear and he groaned and then exploded into triangles **(Calvin LP: 7200 - 6700).**

"Take that, bud! I end my turn now."

Calvin drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card and that'll end my turn now."

Casey drew a card and replied, "I summon my Gaia the Wondering Knight!"

As he sat the card down, A younger form of Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight while riding a small horse appeared with unlike the other Gaia warriors, a crossbow with black arrows **(ATK: 1,900).**

"Gaia, attack!"

the larger knight charged in and a Elemental Hero Wildheart appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,600) **and was blasted into triangles as the warrior hit him with the spear **(Calvin LP: 6700 - 6300) **and then Casey replied, "With Wondering Knight on the field and if any of my Gaia monsters destroys a monster in battle, you take damage equal to your monsters level or rank times 100!"

Calvin nodded as Gaia rushed in and he quickly replied, "I activate Defense Draw!"

The the trap flipped up and Calvin drew a card.

"Lucky you. I end my turn now."

Calvin drew a card and replied, "I play Fusion Recovery!"

He played the card and got back his Stratos and Polymerization cards and then Stratos reappeared **(ATK: 1,800) **and then he replied, "I activate Quick Summon to bring forth my Elemental Hero Wildheart!"

As he sat the card down, the well-known muscular hero appeared **(ATK: 1,500) **and then he opened his field slot and replied, "I activate Skyscraper!"

As he slid the card into the slot and it closed up, the mighty home of the Elemental Heroes appeared and Wildheart and Stratos looked around and nodded.

"Expected to see this card in a Hero Deck.", Johnny said with a nod. "It's one of two Field Spells that were made for the Elemental Heroes."

"Time for my Heroes to shine! Wildheart, attack his Lord Gaia!"

The mighty hero rushed in **(ATK: 1,500 - 2,500)** and lept and brought his sword down, striking the knight and his steed and blasting both into tiny shards.

"Stratos, attack!"

The air hero flew in **(ATK: 1,800 - 2,800)** and struck the other knight in the chest with one punch and he groaned and then he and his mount shattered into pixels as well **(Casey LP: 6700 - 5600).**

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Casey drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card and that'll end my turn now."

Calvin drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card as well and I'll attack!"

Stratos flrw in again and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card **(DEF: 600) **and was blown into dust as he struck it with its fist and both discarded their current hands and both drew 5 cards and then Calvin pointed as Wildheart went and struck Casey down with his sword **(Casey LP: 5600 - 4100).**

"Your turn now."

Casey drew a card and replied, "I activate Call of the Haunted!"

Suddenly, Lord Gaia the Fierce Knight appeared **(ATK: 2,300).**

"Now, I summon my Charging Gaia the Fierce Knight!"

As he sat the card down, another Gaia warrior on a mighty steed appeared **(ATK: 2,300 - 1,900).**

"Now, I overlay my 2 Level 7 monsters!"

Both Fierce Knights glowed as they turned into white orbs and a portal opened up, whch they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me now..Swift Lord Gaia the Master Fierce Champion!"

As he sat the card down, Gaia with black metal armor appeared with black spears as well and he rode on a large dragon that looked a Kaiser Glider and it was covered in black armor as well **(ATK: 2,700).**

Johnny nodded and replied, "I never heard of that one before."

Sissy then replied, "We'll soon see his effect."

"Now, I'll remove a Xyz Material to summon a Gaia monster from my graveyard!"

As he ditched Lord Gaia's card, the original Gaia the Fierce Knight appeared next to his Xyz form and he saw him and nodded towards him.

"Now, I activate another Strike of the Fierce Knights!"

The spell appeared.

"Lets do it. Swift Lord Gaia and Gaia the Fierce Knight attacks as well!"

The knight rushed in and stabbed Wildheart with his lance and the wild hero groaned and then exploded into triangles and the other knight rushed and stabbed with its spear and Stratos dissolved into shards of light that fell onto the ground that dissolved as well and the Spell glowed twice as well **(Calvin LP: 6300 - 4000).**

Susie sighed and repliec, "Casey's deck is really powerful."

Julia smiled and repleid, "Now you see what I see in him and his dueling schools, Susie. He beat me good with my deck."

"There you go. I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm shot on through and reduced the Skyscraper spell to rubble, returning them all to the football field.

"I now end my turn now."

Calvin drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Casey drew a card and replied, "You'll never get past my knights! Lord Gaia, attack again!"

The knight went in and a Elemental Hero with two swords appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,400) **and he actually blocked Gaia's attack with his swords and Calvin smiled and replied, "Elemental Hero Twinblade cannot be destroyed by a monster with 2,000 or attack points, buddy."

"So it is. I'll set a card and call it a turn."

Calvin drew a card and replied, "I bring forth Elemental Hero Avain!"

As he sat the card down, the well-known winged hero of the Elemental Hero appeared while flapping his wings **(ATK: 1,000).**

"Now, I play Fusion Substitute to fuse Twinblade and Avain together!"

As they both did so, a tall green-suited hero holding onto a sword appeared **(ATK: 2,600).**

"Say Hi to Elemental Hero Great Tornado!"

Susie nodded and replied, "Getting better and better."

Suddenly, both knights let out groans **(ATK: 2,700 - 1,350 - (ATK: 2,300 - 1,150).**

"Attack his Xyz!"

He swung his sword and a burst of wind shot out and struck, blasting the mighty knight and the dragon mount to pieces **(Casey LP: 4100 - 2850) **and then Gaia groaned and then vanished as well.

"Should of guessed that would of happened as well. You're turn now."

Casey drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Calvin drew a card and replied, "I summon my 3rd and final Elemental Hero Wildheart!"

As he sat the card down, the wild muscular hero appeared with his mighty sword **(ATK: 1,500).**

"Great Tornado, attack!"

He swung his sword and a burst of wind shot out and a Skelengel appeared **(DEF: 500) **and was blasted to bits as the windstorm hit him hard and he drew a card as Wildheart struck him down with his sword **(Casey LP: 2850 - 1450).**

Johnny nodded and replied, "One more step and this duel is over."

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Casey drew a card and replied, "I banish 1 dark and 1 light monster to bring my Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Begininng!"

As he took his Skelengel and his Arisen Gaia the Fierce Knight (He discarded with his Morphing Jar) and then the legendary soldier of pure light appeared **(ATK: 3,000).**

"Now, attack them both!"

He charged in and struck with his sword, blowing Great Tornado and Wildheart into little bits **(Calvin LP: 4000 - 2100).**

"Your turn now."

Calvin drew a card and he smiled and replied, "I activate Miracle Fusion to summon a Hero I only have!"

As he took his Great Tornado and Wildheart and banished them both, a mighty and powerful-looking hero appeared. He was a tall hero wearing a black cape and outfit and he wore a black mask and he looked like Calvin as a adult! He looked at Calvin and nodded to his owner **(ATK: 3,000).**

"Meet the mighty _**Elemental Hero Stupendous Man!"**_

Johnny looked at the warrior and he replied, "Holy crap! What a monster!"

Sissy nodded and replied, "What a badass monster that is."

"He gains 100 attack for each Elemental Hero in my graveyard or ones I have banished!"

He began to glow **(ATK: 3,000 - 4,000).**

"Now, attack him with Stupendous KIck!"

He flew into the air and then it slammed his kick into the chest of the Warrior and he groaned before it exploded into golden globs of light that flew eveywhere **(Casey LP: 1450 - 450).**

"When he destroys a monster, you take take damage equal to its level, rank or link rating times 200!"

Casey groaned as the rest of his lifepoints were reduced to nothing **(Casey LP: 450 - 0) **and everyone cheered as they saw Calvin's monster vanished from sight and he smiled and replied, "That's game, Casey!"

Casey smiled and replied, "Meet me tomorrow afternoon and we'll get you and Susie a drink from the store!"

Calvin nodded as they shook hands and then Julie got down to the ground and they slowly left the field as they all left as well and then Susie ran to him and replied, "You did great, buddy!"

Calvin nodded and replied, "This Elemental Hero Deck has my heart and soul in it. I'll be just fine in my duels to come."

They began to leave and Johnny smiled and replied, "They'll be the perfect dueling rivals for us, honey."

Sissy nodded and replied, "We just need to see what kind of deck Susie has and we'll good to go."

"Of course. We have to meet them first."

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

**Cards made be me & others**

Clay Wrap / Normal Spell Card

Equip to a "Elemental Hero Clayman" you control. When the equipped monster is sent to the graveyard, destroy 1 Spell or Trap your opponent has.

Quick Summon / Quickplay Spell Card

Normal Summon 1 monster.

_**Note: **__These cards were used by Jaden in the Yugioh GX anime._

Grade Sword / Equip Spell Card

Image: A sword with lightning in the background.

Equip to a Warrior monster you control; It gains 300 ATK. It can can count as 2 Tributes for a Tribute Summon of a Warrior monster.

_**Note: **__Was used by Reginald in the Yugioh GX episode "Champion or Chazz-Been".._

Elemental Hero Twinblade

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,400/DEF: 1,400/4 Stars

Cannot be destroyed in battle with a monster with 2,000 or more ATK. When removed from the field: Take 1 "Elemental Hero" card from your deck and place it the top of your deck or send it to the GY. Both effects of "Elemental Hero Twinblade" can only be used once per turn.

Elemental Hero Clay Fighter

Warrior/Fusion/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 2,300/6 Stars

_"Elemental Hero Clayman" + 1 "Elemental Hero" Effect monster_

Must be Fusion Summoned. When Fusion Summoned: all non "Elemental Hero"monsters on the field lose 400 ATK & DEF as long as they remain on the field. If this card destroys a monster in battle and they control another monster, this card can attack again. When this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate facedown cards. Both effects of "Elemental Hero Clay Fighter" can only be used once per turn.

Elemental Hero Stupendous Man

Warrior/Fusion/Effect/Light/ATK: 3,000/DEF: 3,000/10 Stars

1 "Elemental Hero" Fusion monster + 1 Non-Fusion "Elemental Hero" monster

Must be Fusion Summoned. Gains 100 ATK for each "Elemental Hero" monster in your GY ot you have banished. When this card destroys a monster in battle, inflict damage equal to the Level/Rank or Link Rating of the destroyed monster x 200.

Strike of the Fierce Knights / Continuous Spell Card

Image: Gaia the Fierce Knight, Arisen Gaia the Fierce Knight, Gaia Drake, the Universal Force and Gaia the Dragon Champion about to attack a huge army of zombies in a rundown-like city.

"Gaia" monsters cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects while this card remains on the field and also if one of those monsters destroys a monster in battle, your opponent takes 300 damage. Only 1 "Strike of the Fierce Knights" can be on the field at a time.

Small Boost / Normal Spell Card

Image: Magician of Faith reading a book in a library and she's began to glow.

Select 1 monster your opponent controls; that one gains 200 ATK until the End Phase of the turn. You can only activate 1 "Small Boost" per turn.

Gaia the Wondering Knight

Warrior/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,900/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

When a "Gaia" monster you control attacks, your opponent cannot activate facedown cards. When a "Gaia" monster you control destroys a monster in battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the Level/Rank of the destroyed monster x 100.

Swift Lord Gaia the Master Fierce Champion

Warrior/Xyz/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,700/DEF: 2,400/Rank 7

2 Level 7 monsters

(This card card is always treated as "Gaia The Dragon Champion" While faceup on the field).

Once per turn, you can remove 1 Xyz Material monster from this card; Special Summon 1 "Gaia" Warrior monster from your hand or GY to your side of the field, but you cannot make direct attacks the turn you activate this card's effect. When this card is removed from the field, send all cards Special Summoned with this card's effect to the GY.

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

**Calvin gets his first win with a brand new deck! In the next chapter, Johnny and Sissy meet the friends and they take them to a area to duel and Susie shows off deck for the first time! What kind of deck does she use and can she get a win? You'll all find out in "Light of Redemption" and I promise it'll be coming soon.**


	2. Light of Redemption

_Chapter 2: Light of Redemption_

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at his home, Casey was chatting with his dad about the duel he just lost. His mom was on her cellphone nearby while sitting at the kitchen table. He lived in a house with his parents about 3 blocks south of where Calvin lived.

His dad (Patrick) nodded and replied, "That must been a tough loss for you, Casey. You're still a great duelist and you can do anything you think you can."

Casey sighed and replied, "I still have more work to do on this deck and I'm going to keep at it until this deck is better then before."

His mom (Melanie) stood up and replied, "Your uncle wants to talk to you, Casey."

He nodded as he grabbed the phone and replied, "Hey. I just had a duel against my buddy Calvin and it was a tough one. Yes, I really do think he's one the 4 duelists your city needs. I'll call you if I find anything else out. Bye."

He hung up the phone and his mom sighed and replied, "He still talking about Destiny and the 4 chosen duelists, Casey?"

"He has been for a while now. Maybe he really means something with this for once, mom. You never know."

"Maybe or maybe not, Casey. Ready for dinner now, guys?"

They both nodded.

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

At Calvin's house, he was talking to his dad about the duel he won. His mom was making dinner at the time.

Bill smiled and replied, "Glad a new card I made you managed to help you win a duel, kiddo. Good job."

Calvin sighed and replied, "It was a great deck to use, dad. Thanks again."

"Anytime, kid."

His mom walked out of the kitchen and replied, "Dinner will be served in moments time, guys. Almost about done. Have a good last day, Calvin?"

"Sure did, mom. I won a duel with my hero deck using a card dad made for me! It was so awesome!"

"So happy for you, buddy. Go upstairs and wash up."

Calvin nodded as he ran up stairs and his mom looked at Bill and she smiled and replied, "You've done so well to make him happy, dear."

"I really did, Julia."

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Meanwhile at the top floor of a dark castle on a island about 150 miles south of Hawaii, a robed man while a cane was looking through a black book. Nearby was a middle-aged woman with pink hair and glasses and a muscular bulky guy with a beard and also was a green-skinned young lady wearing a dress and finally was a man that looked a evil jester of sorts. The robed man reading the book was named Count Bleck.

The older woman took a deep breath and replied, "Read anything big in the book, sir?"

The robed man sighed and replied, "Not much of anything, Nastasia. This says that 3 heroes will arrive to Flipside in order the unlock the 8 Pure Hearts and reach and defeat me and destroy the Dark Prognosticus."

The jester nodded and replied, "Sounds very specific to me, Count Bleck."

"I now, Dimentio. It's all we got right now and we'll keep it in mind as well."

He looked at the young lady and replied, "Anything from the town, Mimi?"

She sighed and replied, "Not much of anything, sir. Just normal folk."

"How about that old fool from the city?"

"He's a old fart that doesn't know much of anything. He won't be a problem, sir."

Bleck nodded as he looked at the bulkier man and replied, "Anything new with you, O'Chunks?"

He then replied, "No much of anything, Count Bleck."

He nodded and replied, "Fine. You are all dismissed for the night. Good night."

He and the book slowly vanished into shadowy fog and Nastasia looked at the other two and replied, "Be prepared for anything."

She slowly walked out of the room and the O'Chunks and Mimi followed from behind as Dimentio slowly vanished as well.

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

That next day, Calvin was in his room going over his deck. He already finished breakfast and he didn't know what he was going to do that day.

He smiled and replied, "That is the best deck I ever had. With those cards dad gave me, I can't wait to show my deck offer to anyone."

He looked around and saw his stuffed tiger Hobbes and he sighed and replied, "I wish you could see me duel, buddy. You'd be so darn proud of me. I really do miss you."

His door opened up and His dad's head came in and replied, "Calvin, you have two friends from school wanted to see you."

"Is it Susie?"

"Actually no. Its some kid with yellow hair and a young lady that's his girlfriend."

Calvin looked puzzled and replied, "Okay then. I'll be down in a couple of minutes to see who they are, dad."

He nodded as he left his room and Calvin then replied, "I wonder who they are."

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Moments later, he got downstairs and he walked up to the door and Johnny and Sissy where there and Calvin then replied, "I don't think I ever met either of you, sorry."

Johnny nodded nad replied, "No big deal, buddy. I'm Johnny Test and this is my girlfriend Sissy Blakely. We're both in the same grade and school as you and your friend Susie."

Calvin smiled and replied, "I'm Calvin. What do you need?"

Johnny then replied, "We watched your duel yesterday and we're both were really impressed with your deck. We're heading to my place and then to that park for some talking and we'll get your friend Susie as well. Want to come?"

He nodded and replied, "Sure. Let me go get my duel disk and we can go."

Johnny nodded as he quickly ran back upstairs and Sissy nodded and replied, "This'll be a good day, honey."

"I think so too, hon."

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

About a 15 minute walk from Calvin's house was the Test family household. It was a great house. They were inside at Johnny's dinner table. Susie was with them as well.

Susie smiled and replied, "You both are really good with one another."

Sissy then replied, "Thank you, Susie. Me and Johnny have been through alot together and we'll get through it as a team."

Calvin nodded and replied, "Very cool. I can't believe we both never had one class with either of you."

Johnny then replied, "I know, right? It's all good now."

Calvin nodded and saw a cabinet and saw a picture with his family and duel monsters as well and Calvin replied, "Cool picture, Johnny. Can I ask what it's about?"

Sissy looked at her boyfriend and replied, "You can explain it good, babe."

Johnny then replied, "Of course I will."

He took a deep breath and replied, "A few years ago, we were involved in a different land called the Land of Distortion that was run by this kid being controlled named Jack Wiliams."

Calvin nodded and replied, "I remember him. He come back and graduated Harvard with high honors in science & technology. Rumor that Kaiba Corp hired the guy to be a duel disk designer for the company."

"Correct. After Jack was defeated, he was being controlled by this evil demon Shadow Emperor Kios and was a totally pain in the ass. Me, Dukey and my sisters came into the lands and defeated Jack and his team and then creamed Kios in a duel as well and we were finally released from that vile world once in for all."

"Dukey?", a confused Calvin and Susie said at the same time.

Johnny sighed sadly and replied, "He was our pet dog. He was a normal dog and then my sisters made him able to talk and walk. He loved steak. About a year after the Land of Distortion was done with, he had so much trouble eating."

He made a deep sigh and replied, "3 months lafter that, he passed away due to a tumor in his stomach. It was the hardest day of my life. I Really miss him."

Calvin then replied, "Sorry, man."

"It's okay, man. Not a day in my life I miss him so much."

He went to the cabinet and took a deck case and he replied, "He was able to duel and he used a Toy Deck. Since his passing, We never used his deck for anything else and Industral Illusions even sent me a card made to resemble Dukey. He was my closest friend at the time and I do miss my buddy."

As he placed the locked deck case back into the cabinet and locked it back up, his parents came in from the back and he replied, "Hey, son."

Johnny nodded and replied, "These are my parents, Hugh and Lila Test. These are my new friends Calvin and Susie."

Hugh smiled and replied, "Nice to meet the both of you. You going to the park for your lunch. We have a box of sandwiches and drinks for you and your friends, son."

Johnny nodded and replied, "Thanks, guys."

He grabbed and then his parents shook hands with Calvin and Susie before they all left for the park and Lila smiled and replied, "Our son is one friendly guy."

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

They arrived at the Porkbelly Park. In the middle of the park was a beautiful fountain and it had 2 playgrounds, a dog park and areas all over the place for a duel as well. The gang was enjoying the lunch the Test parents made for them.

Calvin then replied, "Thanks for lunch, buddy. Those Roast Beef Sandwiches were really good. Your dad is a really good cook."

Johnny then replied, "He has been doing great at learning how to cook better."

Suddenly, they saw a teenager riding on a bicycle and he saw the group and he wore jeans and a red shirt and he had glasses as well and he replied, "Johnny!"

Johnny saw him and he nodded and replied, "Hey, Will."

Calvin and the rest of them saw him and replied, "This is my friend William Burtson and he perfers Will. This is my new friends Calvin and Susie."

Will nodded and replied, "I Saw your friend Calvin cream that Casey guy yesterday! It was one bad ass duel, dude!"

Calvin smiled and replied, "Thanks, buddy."

"Anyways, would anyone like to duel me? I did some improvements to my deck and I can duel anyone!"

Susie stood up and replied, "How about me? I can take on any deck you send my way, my friend!"

Will nodded and replied, "You got it, girl!"

Susie ran to him and both activated their duel disks and both drew 5 cards.

_"Game on!", both yelled out._

**(Will LP: 8000 / Susie LP: 8000)**

Will smiled and replied, "You may go first, Susie."

Susie nodded and replied, "Thanks, buddy. I'll set a monster and a card and that'll end my turn now."

Will drew a card and replied, "I bring forth my Giant Rex!"

As he sat the card own, a large dinosaur appeared with a roar **(ATK: 2,000).**

"Attack that facedown monster!"

It rushed in and a somesort of large bug with odd-looking trinkets on its back appeared on the card **(DEF: 500) **and the dinosaur tore it half with its claws and teeth and the remains dissolved into light

Calvin then replied, "A Magical Merchant?"

Susie nodded and replied, "Sure is. When flipped, I pick up cards until I get a Spell and then discard any non spells to the graveyard."

She checked her deck cards and the first two were monsters (A Daybreaker and a monster none of the friends knew about) and then the 3rd one was a Spell and then discarded the 2 monsters.

"Already then. I'll set a card and call it a turn."

Susie drew a card and replied, "Since I Have my Lightray Bushi in my graveyard and only light monsters, I can Special Summon him!"

Suddenly, a old samurai veteran with glowing armor appeared **(ATK: 1,200).**

Sissy nodded and replied, "If this is a Lightray deck, it may be like Jillian's old deck before she used that Plant Princess deck she's proud of."

"I now tribute the Immortal Bushi for my Lightray General Freed!"

As she vanished into particles of light, Freed the Matchless General appeared..but as a cool looking light monster! His armor and sword were now made of glowing white metal and he looked about 4 years younger then his Earth Counterpart **(ATK: 2,300).**

"Now, attack his dino!"

He went and swung his sword struck with it, beheading the dino with ease. Its lifeless body and head collapsed into dust & bones **(Will LP: 8000 - 7700).**

"Your dino is now extinct! I end my turn now."

Will rolled her eyes as he drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card and that'll end my turn now."

Susie drew a card and replied, "I summon my Dunamis Dark Witch!"

As she sat the card down, the kind winged Fairy appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Attack!"

Freed went in and a Black Stego appeared on the card **(DEF: 2,000) **and the general struck with its sword, cutting the dinosaur in twain. The pieces shattered to little bits and Will quickly replied, "I activate Primal Roar!"

The trap flipped up and replied, "I Special Summon another Black Stego from my deck!"

Suddenly, a 2nd one appeared and knelt **(DEF: 2,000).**

"Darn it. I'll end my turn now."

Will drew a card and replied, "I summon my Rescue Rabbit!"

As he sat the card down, a cute rabbit with a pair of goggles appeared **(ATK: 300).**

"I banish it for two Dinosaurs from my deck!"

As it burrowed into the ground and out of site, two Sabersaurus appeared **(ATK: 1,900 x2).**

"I now overlay my 3 dinos!"

They all turned into white orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me now..Smashadon!"

As he sat the card down, a large brown and yellow skinned dinosaur with 4 large bulky legs appeared and it let out a mighty roar as it showed off a jaw filled with very sharp teeth **(ATK: 2,200).**

"When he attacks, I Can remove the Xyz Material to switch your monsters position!"

The dino let out a powerful roar as the general knelt **(DEF: 1,700) **before the soundwave blasted him into little triangles **(Susie LP: 8000 - 7500).**

"My big guy does piercing damage as well. I end my turn now."

Susie drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Will drew a card and replied, "I summon my Dinosmasher Raptor!"

AS he sat the card down, a large brown-skinned raptor with black stripes on its skin appeared with a screech **(ATK: 1,900).**

"Attack!"

The Xyz went in and Susie quickly replied, "I activate Defense Draw!"

The trap flipped before the winged Fairy was blasted to bits by the soundwave of its powerful roar.

"You try!"

The raptor went in and a monster that looked like a glowing light form of Morphing Jar appeared on the card **(DEF: 600) **and was blown to bits as the raptor hit with its claws and teeth and she glowed **(Susie LP: 7500 - 7100) **and she replied, "Should of guessed that would happen. When Lightray Jar is flipped, I Can banish up to 2 light monsters from my graveyard to add a light monster of equal to the combined level of the banished monsters or has one level less then the banished monster."

She took her Daybreaker and Dunamis Dark Witch and banished the cards and then took one from her deck and placed it in her hand.

"Good luck trying to summon it! I end my turn now."

Susie drew a card and LIghtray Bushi reappeared "I activate Spellbook in the Pot!"

Both drew 3 cards and then she smiled and replied, "I Draw Watapon."

As she sat the card down, a small cute fuzzy fairy appeared **(ATK: 200).**

"I tribute both of my monsters for The Creator!"

As they both vanished into particles, the huge Thunder giant appeared **(ATK: 2,300).**

Calvin nodded and replied, "Awesome."

"I discard a card to revive my Lightray General Freed!"

As he took a card (A Skelengel) and discarded it, Freed's light form appeared **(ATK: 2,300).**

"Lets do it. Freed, attack his Raptor!"

He swung his sword and blade of pure light shot out and struck, blowing the dinosaur to little bits.

"Creator, attack!"

The huge titan opened its hand and a burst of fiery light shot out and struck, reducing Smashadon to a pile of charred, broken bones **(Will LP: 7700 - 7200).**

"Take that! I'll set a card and call it a turn."

He drew a card and Susie quickly replied, "I activate Solar Ray!"

The trap flipped up and a burst of fiery light shot out and struck Will down **(Will LP: 7200 - 6000) **and he groaned and replied, "Ow. I'll set a card and a monster and call it a turn."

Susie drew a card and replied, "Creator, attack!"

The giant shot out its flames and He quickly replied, "I activate Tar Trap!"

The trap flipped and globs of tar shot out and splattered against the diety and globs of the black tar were covering it.

"Now, your big guy cannot attack and he'll lose 500 ATK each of my Standby Phases!"

"Darn. Freed, attack."

The mighty warrior appeared on a Trakodon appeared on the card **(DEF: 800) **before the Warrior's sword sliced the dinosaur cleanly in half with his sword. The pieces shattered into pixels.

"Your turn now."

Suddenly, the tar that was on the Creator began to glow red **(ATK: 2,300 - 1,800) **and then Will replied, "I summon Crane Crane!"

As he sat the card down, a small bird appeared **(ATK: 300) **and it glowed as Trakodon reappeared **(ATK: 1,300).**

"I now overlay my 2 Level 3 monsters!"

Both glowed as they turned into fiery-red orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me now..Grenosaurus!"

As he sat the card down, a huge fiery dinosaur appeared with a proud and mighty roar **(ATK: 2,000).**

"Now, burn her Creator!"

The dino opened its mouth and a burst of flames shot out and struck the titan in the chest and it cracks formed all over the huge thunder monster before it exploded into golden globs of slag that flew everywhere **(Susie LP: 7100 - 6900).**

"Now since he destroyed a monster, I'll discard a card to inflict 1000 damage and then you also lose lifepoints equal to half of the attack of your destroyed monster thanks to my Tar Trap's effect!"

As he discarded a card, the dino shot more flames out and hit Susie **(Susie LP: 6900 - 5900 - 4750).**

Calvin then replied, "Man, this guy is good."

Johnny nodded and replied, "I know, right? He is one heck of a dinosaur duelist."

"There you go. I'll set a card and call it a turn."

Susie drew a card and replied, "I'll switch Freed to defense position and then I'll set a new monster facedown and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Will drew a card and replied, "I summon my Souleating Oviraptor!"

As he sat the card down, a black-skinned raptor appeared **(ATK: 1,800) **and Susie quickly replied, "I activate Breakthrough Skill on your Grenosaurus!"

The trap flipped and the dino roared.

"Lucky move, girl. Oviraptor, attack!"

The dino rushed and made a headbutt and striking the Lightray general and he shattered for a second time.

"Grenosaurus, attack!"

The dino let out a burst of flames and a Spirit of the Harp appeared on the card **(DEF: 2,000) **before the fiery barrage blew her into shards of light.

"Now I move to my Main Phase 2 and activate my facedown The Transmigration Prophecy to return your LIghtray Bushi to your deck and my Giant Rex to mine!"

The trap flipped and both duelists added the cards to their decks.

"Your turn now."

Susie drew a card and replied, "I summon my Lightray Sea Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, a large sea serpent appeared and it had white sparkly skin and it let out a small growl **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Since I control no other monsters when I summon this guy, I can Special Summon a monster I have banished that is level four or lower!"

Suddenly, Dunamis Dark Witch reappeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"I now overlay my 2 level 4 monsters!"

Both monsters turned into glowing glittering white orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me now...Starliege Paladynamo!"

As he sat the card down, a mighty glowing Warrior appeared with his sword held high **(ATK: 2,100).**

Sissy smiled and replied, "That one will help her for sure!"

"By removing both of his Xyz Material monsters, one of your monsters is going to get weak!"

As she discarded both monsters, Grenosaurus began to roar in pain **(ATK: 2,000 - 0).**

"Now, attack that thing!"

He swung his sword and a blade of pure light shot out and sliced through the huge fiery dino. It roared once before before its body began to seperate into two halves and both shattered into fiery embers quickly **(Will LP: 6000 - 3900).**

Johnny nodded and replied, "If she keeps this up, she might have a better deck then Jillian's old LIghtray deck once was."

"Your turn now."

Will drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Oviraptor to defense and then I'll set a new monster and call it a turn."

Susie drew a card and replied, "I summon my Hysteric Fairy!"

As he sat the card down, the odd glasses wearing Fairy appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Attack!"

Her glasses glowed as twin beams of red light shot out and cleaved through the dino and it roared and shattered into shards.

"Attack!"

THe Xyz went in and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card **(DEF: 600) **and shattered to little bits as the sword struck it down and both discarded their current hands and drew 5 cards.

"I'll set a card and call it a turn."

Will drew a card and replied, "I activate Double Evolution Pill!"

The spell appeared.

"Now, I can banish 1 dinosaur and one 1 non dinosaur monster to Special Summon a dino from my deck or my hand and I'll banish Crane Crane and my Grenosaurus to Special Summon my Super Conductor Tyranno from my deck!"

As the cards appeared and faded away into pixels, a huge dinosaur covered with metal appeared with it glowed with light **(ATK: 3,300).**

"Now, I summon my Megalosmasher X!"

As he sat the card down, a huge dino with a HUGE jaw filled with sharp teeth appeared **(ATK: 2,000) **and then he opened his field slot and replied, "I activate Jurassic World!"

The quickly shoved the card into the slot and the park turned into a ancient jungle of sorts **(ATK: 3,300 - 3,600) - (ATK: 2,000 - 2,300).**

"Lets do it. Megalosmasher, attack!"

The dino snarled as a burst of water shot out and struck, blowing the Xyz into globules of light that flew everywhere and Susie sighed and replied, "When it's destroyed, I can draw a card."

As he did so, the huge dinosaur began to glow as a burst of fiery light electricity shot out and struck, blowing the Fairy to atoms **(Susie LP: 4750 - 2750).**

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Susie drew a card and replied, "Since I have 4 or more Light monsters in my graveyard, I can Special Summon Lightray Daedalus!"

As he sat the card down, the huge and glowing form of Levia-Dragon Daedalus appeared with a snarl **(ATK: 2,600).**

Johnny smiled and replied, "I've heard of that guy. This will hurt him good."

"I now destroy your Field Spell and two of your cards!"

The huge serpent glowed as a huge burst of burning light covered the area and as it happened, the field spell and both of Will's dinos were no more.

"Now, Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Lightray General Freed reappeared **(ATK: 2,300).**

"TIme to end this. My Lightrays, finish this duel for me!"

The serpent let out a burst of burning light and it shot out and struck him down and then Lightray General Freed went and struck him down with his sword **(Will LP: 3900 - 0) a**nd Freed lifted up his sword in victory before he and the serpent vanished into glowing light.

Susie smiled and replied, "That'll be game, buddy."

Will sighed and then smiled and replied, "Your deck is really strong. I need more work on mine. I gotta go and I'll see you all later."

He went the other way and left and Susie quickly sat down and Calvin replied, "Great win, girl."

"Thanks, Calvin. It was a hard duel, but it feels good to get a win."

They didn't know, but Casey the Gaia duelist was watching from far away and he had his cellphone and it was sending live dueling feed to his uncle that lived for away and Casey nodded and replied, "They have to be the chosen duelists uncle is talking about."

He quickly shut off his phone and rode away on his bike he had nearby.

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

**Cards made be me & others**

Spellbook in the Pot / Normal Spell Card

A large magic book inside of a Pot of Greed.

Both players draw 3 cards from their decks.

_**Note: **__was used by Jaden in the Yugioh GX manga._

Lighray Bushi

Warrior/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,200/DEF: 600/3 Stars

If the only cards in your GY are LIGHT and you control no other monsters, You Can Special Summon this card from your GY. Can only be used to Summon A LIGHT monster.

Lightray General Freed

Warrior/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 1,700/5 Stars

You can skip your Draw Phase to banish 1 LIGHT monster from your deck to add a monster with a level less then the banished monster from your deck to your hand. Cannot be targeted by your opponent's Spell Cards.

Lightray Jar

Rock/Effect/Light/ATK: 700/DEF: 600/2 Stars

When destroyed in battle during your opponent's Battle Phase: Banish up to 2 LIGHT monsters from your GY; Add 1 LIGHT monster equal or to the combined levels of the banished monster from your deck to your hand You can only use this effect of "Lightray Jar" once per turn and only during that turn.

Lightray Sea Dragon

Aqua/Effect/LIght/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

When Normal Summoned while you control no other monsters: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower LIGHT you have banished to your side of the field. During the turn you activate this card's effect, you cannot summon monsters except for LIGHT monsters. You can only use the effect of "Lighray Sea Dragon" once per turn.

Primal Roar / Normal Trap Card

Image: a badly wounded Black Tyranno laying on a grassy field and a Dark Driceratops is rushing in to help out.

Activate when a Dinosaur-type monster you control is destroyed by a card effect controlled by your opponent. Special Summon a Dinosaur-type monster from your deck that has a same or lower level(If it was a Xyz, Special Summon a Dinosaur with a level lower then the rank of the destroyed monster) from your deck. You can only activate 1 "Primal Roar" per turn.

Smashadon

DInosaur/Xyz/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 1,400/Rank 4

3 Level 4 Dinosaur monsters

When this card attacks a monster, you can remove 1 Xyz Material from this card; Switch the position of that monster. You can only use this effect of "Smashadon" once per turn. This card inflicts piercing battle damage.

Savage Uraby

Dinosaur/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,500/DEF: 800/4 Stars

During then you use this card's effect, you cannot Summon monsters, except for DInosaur monsters. When Normal Summoned: You can discard the top card of your deck; Special Summon 1 "Savage Uraby" from your deck. The effect of "Savage Uraby" can only be used once per turn.

Dinosmasher Raptor

DInosaur/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,900/DEF: 1,800/4 Stars

When this card destroys a monster in battle, inflict damage equal to the Level/Rank of the destroyed monster x 200.

Trap Trap / Continuous Trap Card

Image: A Machine King trapped in a pit of black bubbling tar.

When activated: Target one monster your opponent controls. As long as this card remains faceup on the field, that monster cannot attack and loses 500 ATK during each of your Opponent's Standby Phases until its removed from the field and cannot change its battle position. If a monster effected by this card is destroyed in battle, inflict damage equal to half of the Original ATK of the destroyed monster. Only 1 monster can be effected by "Tar Trap" at a time.

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

**Susie shows off her deck and it works in her favor. In the next chapter, the four friends got strange invitations to a far away island. How will this all go? Get ready for a lot of explaining about what is to come and after they do so, Johnny gets challenged to a duel to show off his legendary deck. Can the Warrior champ get a great win? Find out when Johnny uses the power of his deck and the "Legendary Sword" and it'll be coming soon!**


	3. Legendary Sword

_Chapter 3: Legendary Sword_

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

After the duel, they decided to stay at the park and talk.

Calvin looked at Susie and replied, "Awesome dueling, girl."

"Thanks, bud. I made this deck with honor and my heart is in it as well. I like the Lightray monster and also my deck is good with summoning strong light monsters as well. Really am proud of this deck right now."

Johnny nodded and replied, "What a deck indeed it was."

Calvin looked at his watch and replied, "I have to get home. Nice meeting you all and great dueling once again, Susie. See ya all later."

He got up and left and Johnny smiled and looked at Susie and replied, "I think he has a thing for you, Susie."

She sighed and replied, "I'm thinking so as well. Me must be shy to ask me out. Only time will tell, I guess."

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Inside of the top of a ancient tower, a old bearded man was looking at a large computer screen with face pictures of Calvin, Susie, Johnny and Sissy (It was their 9th grade Yearbook pics that he got somehow) and sitting in a chair by was a blue-robed lady with long blonde hair. A young male that didn't have a robe on was nearby in a chair next to the lady.

The boy then replied, "Are you sure these are the three the Light Prognosticus, Uncle Merlon?"

The old man nodded and replied, "I do believe it is them, Trevor. If what your younger brother recorded for us is true, my book is right and we need to get these guys to the island as soon as possible."

He turned around and replied, "Merluvlee, you have any ideas of doing so?"

She sighed and replied, "Your guess is good as mine, brother. With Count Bleck and his minions attacking us like mad, we can't afford to many any major mistakes or goofs."

"Of course, sister."

He then nodded and replied, "I have a idea and it may be silly enough to work. Me and you are taking a trip to Montana and my dear sister can watch the tower and the city for me."

She nodded as the aged shaman and Trevor walked around of the room.

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

That next day in his living room, Calvin was watching TV with his mom while his dad was enjoying the day off by reading the newspaper.

Calvin sighed and replied, "Nothing like a little TV to hopefully entertain myself."

His mom only smiled as they heard the doorbell ring and his dad got up and went to see who it was and he opened the door and a delivery guy was there and he replied, "Message for Calvin Reginalson and family?"

Bill nodded as he grabbed the letter and the boy replied, "The tip and postage was already paid and you all have a great day."

Bill nodded as he left and he shut the door and Bill walked to the living room and replied, "Calvin, this is for you and us. What did you do now?"

Calvin only sighed as he opened the letter and there was a note inside and began to read it:

**Greetings, Calvin Reginalson and family! **

**You've all been invited to a dueling tournament located on Flopamire Island just about 300 miles south of Hawaii! You and three other duelists have been chosen to duel their hardest to win! If you win, you'll get the best of prizes! Please report to Porkbelly Tech's main auditorium and I'll explain more about this tournament at 2:00 this afternoon. Please come and bring your duel disk and deck if you want to as well! We look forward to seeing you all there! **

**Sincerely, Sir Merlon, leader and mayor of Flipside, Flopamire.**

Calvin nodded and replied, "We need to meet this guy later today."

Bill nodded and replied, "Of course we can, son. This may be big for you. I don't duel myself, but this'll help your dueling skills."

His mom then replied, "Ever since you began to duel, you've made the best of friends and I'm so proud of you for all the work you've done, hon. You should be very proud of your hard work."

"I really am, mom."

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at the evil lair, Bleck was looking through his crystal ball while his assistant, DImento and O'Chunks were watching nearby. Mimi was in her room.

He smiled evily and replied, "So, that little old man is finally to get those kids to assist him? He must be desperate to got those kids to help his silly city out."

Dimento nodded and replied, "When should we strike them, sir?"

"As soon as they enter that rundown city, Dimentio. Not until then. I Can't leave this cursed castle thanks to that old fool, but the rest of you can leave at any darn time you want! Not fair at all."

O'Chunks looked at him and replied, "Don't sweat it, Count! You'll leave this puny hellhole behind and be done with it! Don't need to worry about it at all!"

Bleck sighed and replied, "I hope so."

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Later outside of the area, Calvin and his parents were waiting to be let in. It was another beautiful sunny day that day.

Bill then replied, "I really hope this isn't some sort of timeshare scam. I really hope so."

His mom giggled as they saw another car opened up and Johnny and his parents walk torwards and then Johnny saw Calvin and ran to him and they high-fived each other and Calvin smiled and replied, "Hey, bud."

"You got the same thing too?"

"Sure did. Did Sissy get anything?"

Johnny sighed and replied, "She did, but she couldn't come. She and her family left this morning for a family trip to Florida for a small family vacation. She has family down there and they wanted to head there for a few weeks."

Calvin nodded and replied, "You'll be fine, buddy."

Bill saw Johnny's parents and he replied, "I'm Bill and this is my wife Janice."

Hugh nodded and replied,"I'm Hugh Test and this is my loving wife Lila. Nice to finally meet Johnny's newest friend. He's a guy that loves friends and video games."

"My son as well."

Suddenly, a worker of the institute walked out of the building and he replied, "I'm George Kramer and I'm one of the ranked employee's of this institute. You all for the meeting?"

They all nodded and the worker replied, "Good. Please follow me inside."

They all quickly did so.

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Inside of the auditorium, Everyone was waiting to come out.

Johnny then replied, "Let's see what this is about."

Suddenly, the main curtain opened up and they saw Casey there next to the robed man and Johnny replied, "Casey, what are you doing her?"

Casey smiled and replied, "This is my uncle Merlon, gang. He lives in Flipside as the mayor of the fine island."

Merlon then replied, "I thought I sent telegrams to four of you fine young people?"

Johnny then replied, "Sissy couldn't make because she's taking a family vacation with her family, sir."

"It's all good, son. Time to explain there is no actually tournament going on. We need the help of you three young ones."

THey all looked confused and Merlon then replied, "We have a trouble with one evil lord of the castle. His name is Count Bleck and he's been annoying the whole island for the last few years and we need you three to help us out."

Susie raised her hand and Merlon and she replied, "Why don't you and your police force take him down, sir?"

"Can't happen. There is a legendary barrier of light blocking the entrance. Anyone not worthy will feel burns. We need 8 artifacts called The Pure Hearts."

Calvin then replied, "Sounds famililar."

"It might, but don't think anything about it, young ones. Your families are invited to the island to help us out. A free vacation while your friends explore the island and we'll have a guide back on the island to help you all out as well, young ones. Can I ask for your help?"

Calvin then replied, "Sounds cool and like a live action video game. I'm in."

Johnny looked at his parents and they both nodded and he replied, "Count me in as well."

Susie sighed and then she smiled and replied, "I just met my new friend Johnny and if my best friend Calvin is going too, I want to be apart of it as well."

Merlon nodded and replied, "Glad to hear about it. We'll leave this Saturday for the island. That should give you enough time to get your stuff ready to go. We'll all see you this Saturday."

Everyone applauded as the curtain went back down and then they all got up and left.

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Outside of the institute, the gang was talking about what had happened.

Johnny then replied, "This will be fun."

Hugh then replied, "Quite so, son. I heard that is the one of the best places to have a vacation on the island."

Calvin then replied, "Can't wait to help out."

Suddenly, Johnny's friend Calvin ran out and he replied, "Hey, Johnny!"

They high-fived each other and Johnny replied, "What's up, buddy?"

"Nothing much. I heard you're heading to a island for some fun."

"More or less, my friend."

"Can I have a duel with here right here and now? I want at least one chance to kick youir sorry dueling behind before you head out!"

Johnny smiled and replied, "You got it, bro! Let's duel already!"

Everyone else sat down on benches as they both activated their duel disks.

_"Game on!", both yelled out._

**(Ricky LP: 8000 / Johnny LP: 8000)**

Johnny then replied, "I'll begin with 1 facedown monster."

Ricky drew a card and replied, "I summon my Prototype Machine King!"

As he sat the card down, the weaker form of the Machine Kings appeared **(ATK: 1,600 - 1,700).**

"Attack the facedown monster!"

The machine's head glow as two beams of light shot out from the eyes and a aged warrior wearing rusted armor and a dull sword appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,400) **before the lasers blasted him to atoms and Johnny replied, "When War Survivor is destroyed, I can take Any Warrior from my deck and place it on top."

He quickly did so.

"I'll call it a turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I summon my Artifact Hunter."

As he sat the card down, a aged Warrior wearing a explorers outfit appeared with large pickaxe in his hands and he had two sticks of unlit dynamite in the belt that was around his waist **(ATK: 1,800).**

Hugh nodded and replied, "That's the card that Teacherman sent him with the deck as well."

Johnny only sighed. Henry Teacherman was his teacher when he was in middle school. He was the hardest on him, but he was only so because deep inside that Johnny was a great kid and student and after Johnny left for High School, Henry retired from teaching. About 3 weeks before the new school year started for him, he got a package in the mail from him that had a letter saying he will always be his favorite student and that he was moving out of state with his wife. Inside was also a deck case that held Henry's old OOParts deck and the Artifact Hunter card. He wanted Johnny to have both for all the times they had together. Since then, Johnny hasn't heard from him.

Lila sighed and replied, "Johnny really misses him. He was a great teacher."

"I do miss him alot. Attack his Prototype."

He went in and struck the machine in the chest with the pickaxe and sparks flew from where it struck it before it shattered into pieces of broken metal **(Ricky LP: 8000 - 7900).**

"When he trashes a monster, I get to draw a card and then place one at the bottom of my deck."

He drew one and he took a Warrior Returning Alive and slid it underneath his deck and then replied, "I'll set a call and call it a turn."

Ricky drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I summon my Master of Flaming Dragonswords!"

As he sat the card down, a large Warrior with two flaming swords appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Attack!"

The new Warrior rushed in and a Mechanic with a large wrench in his hands appeared on the card **(DEF 1,500) **and was blown to shards as the warrior struck him down with his swords and Ricky replied, "When Royal Mechanic is destroyed, I Can Special Summon any Machine King monster from my graveyard by paying a small fee of 500 lifepoints!"

He glowed **(Ricky LP: 7900 - 7400) **and then Prototype Machine King reappeared on the card **(DEF: 1,500) **and he replied, "I'll just trash it it again! Attack!"

Artifact Hunter rushed in and struck it with its pickaxe and it made a small hole in it, but it stayed there and Ricky smiled and replied, "Also, it cannot be destroyed in battle as well."

"Lucky you, dude. I'll end my turn now."

Ricky drew a card and replied, "I activate Royal Upgrade!"

The Spell appeared.

"Now, I tribute my Prototype to bring forth Machine King from my deck!"

As it vanished, the mighty Machine King appeared **(ATK: 2,200 - 2,400).**

"Now, I Equip it with King Upgrade - Twin Cannons!"

Suddenly, two large cannons appeared on its shoulders.

"Now it can attack twice! Attack both of his Warriors!"

The shoulder cannons fired two lasers and they struck, vaporizing both warriors and leaving nothing behind **(Johnny LP: 8000 - 6800).**

"There you go. I'll set this card and call it a turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I summon my Marmiting Captain."

As he sat the card down, a Marauding Captain with a chef's robe and a soup ladle appeared **(ATK: 1,200).**

"I'll return a card to my deck and I draw a card and if its a monster, I can summon it!"

He shuffled the card into his deck and then he drew a card and he smiled as it was a monster called Zubaba Knight and he summoned it to the field **(ATK: 1,600).**

"I now overlay my 2 Level 3 monsters!"

Both monsters turned into white orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me now..Masterminding Captain!"

As he sat the card down, Maurading Captain with sparkly white armor and two mighty sharp swords appeared **(ATK: 1,600).**

"Time to attack. Attack his Machine King!"

The warrior went and and as he discarded Marmiting Captain's card, the swords glowed **(ATK: 1,600 - 2,800) **and Johnny smiled and replied, "When he attacks, I Can remove one of his Xyz Material monsters to increase his attack equal to your monsters rank or level and multiply that by 200!"

The Xyz nodded before he lept into the air and slashed at the huge robot and a shower of sparks was seen before it exploded into fiery debris that rained down onto the field **(Ricky LP: 7400 - 7000) **and Ricky quickly replied, "I activate Armored Back to return Machine King back to the field with its upgrade!"

The trap flipped up and Machine King reappeared on the field.

"Dang. I'll set 2 cards and call it a turn."

Ricky drew a card and replied, "Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm shot out and Johnny's facedown Mirror Force was blasted apart.

"Since I Control a Machine King monster, I Can Normal Summon my Cyber Royal Soldier without needing a tribute!"

As he sat the card own, a large bulky machine appeared **(ATK: 1,500) - (ATK: 2,400 - 2,500).**

"Now, attack his Xyz, Machine King!"

The cannons began to glow and Johnny quickly replied, "I activate Spellbinding Circle!"

The trap flipped up and a golden ring shot out and trapped the mighty machine in it **(ATK: 2,500 - 1,800).**

"Damn it. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I summon my Blue Flame Swordsman!"

As he sat the card down, the blue fiery Warrior appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"My Xyz attacks your Machine King!"

The warrior went and as he discarded it's last Xyz Material monster, it glowed again **(ATK: 1,600 - 2,800) **and he went and struck down the mighty mechanical monarch once again and small fiery explosions happened all over it before it burst in a mighty explosion, sending flaming debris all over the field.

"Swordsman, attack!"

He swung his sword and a wave of blue flames shot out and melted the dark machine into a pile of molten metal **(Ricky LP: 7000 - 5700).**

"Your turn now, buddy."

Ricky drew a card and replied, "Spellbook in the Pot!"

Both drew 3 cards and he replied, "I activate Call of the Haunted!"

Suddenly, Machine King reappeared once more **(ATK: 2,200 - 2,300).**

"I play another Royal Upgrade!"

As the huge robot vanished, Perfect Machine King appeared on the card **(ATK: 2,700).**

"Now, Obliterate his Captain!"

The machine fired a barrage of missiles and the Xyz was blown to atoms as the missiles exploded around him **(Johnny LP: 6800 - 5700).**

"My Machine King deck is going to crush your deck! I'll end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I'll switch Blue Flame Swordsman to defense and then I'll set another monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Ricky drew a card and replied, "I use the effect of my Twin Cannons! I banish it to bring another Royal Upgrade from my deck!"

As he banished the card, he took another card from his deck and placed it in his hand and then he replied, "I equip it with Royal Upgrade - Blast Cannon!"

Suddenly, a large cannon appeared on the left shoulder of the huge machine.

"Now, I summon my Mechanicalchaser!"

As he sat the card down, the many-armed machine appeared **(ATK: 1,850) - ATK: 2,700 - 3,200).**

"With it's new Blast Cannon, My King gains a piercing ability! Attack his Blue Flame Swordsman!"

The cannon fired and a burst of fiery light shot out and blasted the Swordsman to atoms **(Johnny LP: 5700 - 4300) **and then his Extra Deck glowed as a Flame Swordsman appeared **(DEF: 1,600).**

"Attack his facedown monster!"

The machine went in and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card **(DEF: 600) **and shattered to little pieces as the armed of the machine struck it down and both discarded what was left in their hands and both drew 5 cards.

"I would of done alot more damn damage if I would of attacked that one instead. I'll set 2 cards facedown and call it a turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I equip Flame Swordsman with Synchro Boost."

His sword began to glow **(ATK: 1,800 - 2,300) - (LV: 5 - 6).**

"I Now bring forth my Gagaga Magician!"

As he sat the card own, the magician that is used in many of Xyz and Ritual decks appeared **(ATK: 1,500).**

"I'll boost his level up to six!"

Suddenly, two more glowing stars appeared on his belt **(LV: 4 - 6).**

"I overlay my 2 Level 6 monsters!"

Both monsters turned into glowing white orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me now..Gauntlet Launcher!"

As he sat the card down, a large bulky warrior appeared **(ATK: 2,400).**

"First, Mystical Space Typhoon!"

THe storm began and his 2nd Armored Back lifted up and was blasted to bits.

"Now, I'll ditch both of my Xyz Material monsters to send your monsters back to the scrap pile!"

As he ditched both cards, missiles shot out from the warrior and both machines were blown into burning piles of scrap metal & dust.

"Direct attack."

The warrior fired a missile and it shot out and exploded near the duelist **(Ricky LP: 5700 - 3300).**

"I'll set a card and its your turn now."

Ricky drew a card and he sat the card down and Cyber Dragon appeared with a metallic roar **(ATK: 2,100).**

"Next, Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Perfect Machine King appeared on the field **(ATK: 2,700 - 3,200).**

"Now, I activate Rare Metalmorph on my Cyber Dragon!"

The trap flipped up and the machine glowed **(ATK: 2,100 - 2,600) - (ATK: 2,700 - 3,200)**

"Machines, attack!"

The dragon machine shot out its flames, blowing the Xyz to little piecesand then the larger machine shot out a barrage of missiles and they all exploded around Johnny **(Johnny LP: 4300 - 900) **and Johnny groaned and replied, "I activate Shock Draw."

He drew 3 cards.

"This duel is about over for you, buddy."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I summmon Goblinbergh and with his ability Lancelot, Knight of the Lake!"

As he sat the card down, the small goblin pilot flew onto the field and then a mighty kngiht appeared **(ATK: 1,500).**

"I now overlay my 2 Level 4 warriors!"

Both glowed as they turned into glowing orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I Use these monsters to build The Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me now..Comics King Lord Arthur!"

As he sat the card down, a mighty and powerful Warrior appeared while swinging his mighty sword **(ATK: 2,400).**

Calvin then replied, "Cool Warrior he has there."

"Since I used Lancelot in a Xyz Summon, your machine weakens!"

The machine began to spark **(ATK: 3,200 - 2,400).**

"Now, I activate my rarest card I have and its called _**Rank-Up Magic - Sword of Legends!"**_

As he played the card, a golden sword appeared and the Xyz grabbed it and they both glowed with a golden light before they vanished and then a mighty Warrior with a more powerful-looking sword appeared with a golden glow **(ATK: 3,000).**

"Meet the mighty _**CXyz Comics Hero Legend Arthur!"**_

Calvin then replied, "Glad I'm not dueling him right now."

"I now use the effect of my Sword of Legends. A warrior effected by my spell gains 500 attack for each Xyz Material it has until the End Phase!"

Suddenly, his sword began to glow even more then before **(ATK: 3,000 - 4,500).**

"Now, attack that Perfect Machine King!"

The mighty Xyz went on in and brought his sword, cutting the huge machine cleanly down the middle. The halves sparked and a fiery explosion blew them both into hot metal **(Ricky LP: 4300 - 2200).**

"If my Warrior has its weaker form as a Xyz Material monster, I detach a monster to banish your machine and you take damage equal to its Original ATK!"

He discarded the Lancelot card and he swung his sword and a blade of energy shot out and struck him down **(Ricky LP: 2200 - 0).**

Susie nodded and replied, "Great dueling, buddy!"

Johnny smiled and replied, "That's game, buddy!"

Ricky smiled and replied, "You really are deserve that trip. Hit me up when you get back home for a little rematch."

He took a card from his pocket and handed it to him and Johnny grabbed it and was a copy of his Armored Back trap and he nodded and replied, "Thanks, bro."

"No big deal. I have 2 in my Side Deck anyway. Good luck on your island adventure, buddy."

Johnny nodded as Ricky quickly got to his bicycle and rode away and Johnny sighed and replied, "That was for you, sweetie."

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Cards made be me & others**

Spellbinding Circle / Continuous Trap Card

Image: Same as the OCG/TCG

Activate this card by targeting 1 monster your opponent controls; it cannot attack or change its battle position and also loses 700 ATK. When that monster is destroyed, destroy this card.

_**Note: **__This card is the same name of a card already released in the OCG/TCG and its anime effect is better then the real one. Was used by Yugi in many of his duels._

Blue Flame Swordsman

Warrior/Effect/Fire/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,600/4 Stars

During either player's turn, you can have this card lose any amount of ATK to have another face-up monster on the field gain an equal amount of ATK. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 "Flame Swordsman" from your Extra Deck or GY.

_**Note: **__This card is the same name of a card already released in the OCG/TCG and its anime effect is better then the real one. Was used by Joey in the original Yugioh anime._

Shock Draw / Normal Trap Card

Image: A duelist being struck down by lightning

Draw 1 card for each 1000 points of battle damage you took during the Battle Phase.

_**Note: **__Was used by Yusei in the Yugioh 5Ds manga._

Lancelot, Knight of the Lake

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,500/DEF: 1,700/4 Stars

An Xyz Monster that was Summoned using this card on the field as Xyz Material gains this effect.

\- When it is Xyz Summoned: Target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it loses 800 ATK.

Armored Back / Normal Trap Card

Image: Hyena covered in a red glowing light.

When a monster you control equipped with an Equip Spell Card is destroyed: Special Summon that monster from the GY, and if you do, equip it with the Equip Card it was equipped with. It cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects this turn.

_**Note: **__Used by Kite in the Yugioh Zexal manga._

War Survivor

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,400/DEF: 1,400/4 Stars

When this card is destroyed in battle, take 1 Warrior monster from your deck (Except for another "War Survivor") and place it on top of your deck. You can only use the effect of "War Survivor" once per turn.

Artifact Hunter

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,300/4 Stars

If this card destroyed a monster in battle, draw 1 card and then place 1 card from your hand at the bottom of your deck. You can only use the effect of "Artifact Hunter" once per turn and only during that turn.

Masterminding Captain

Warrior/Xyz/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 1,200/Rank 3

2 Level 3 monsters

Once per turn, when this card battles a monster, you can remove 1 Xyz Material monster from this card; Increase this cards ATK Equal to the Level/Rank/Link Rating of the monster it's attack x 200) during the Damage Step only.

Rank-Up Magic - Sword of Legends / Normal Spell Card

Image: Number 39: Utopia holding onto a golden sword as Number C39: Utopia Ray is starting to appear right behind him.

Target 1 face-up Warrior Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Number C" or "CXyz" Warrior monster but 1 Rank higher, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) A monster summoned with this card's effects gains 500 ATK for each Xyz Material it has until the End Phase of the turn. You can only use this effect of Rank Up Magic - Sword of Legends" once per Duel.

Royal Mechanic

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,500/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

When destroyed in battle: Pay 500 LP; Special Summon 1 "Machine King" monster from your GY to your side of the field. You can only use the effect of "Royal Mechanic" once per turn and monsters summoned with this card's effect cannot be destroyed in battle the turn they're Special Summoned with this card's effect.

Royal Upgrade / Normal Spell Card

Image: Science Soldier and 2 mechanics taking apart a Prototype Machine King and the blueprints for a Machine King is on a wall behind them.

Activate 1 of the following effects:

You cannot Summon a monster after using this card's effect. Activate Only during your Main Phase 1 when Summoned no other monsters. Activate one of the following effects:

\- Tribute 1 "Prototype Machine King" or "Machine King - 3000 B.C." you control; Special Summon 1 "Machine King" from your deck.-

\- Tribute 1 "Maching King" you control; Special Summon 1 "Perfect Machine King" from your deck.

You can only activate 1 "Royal Upgrade" per turn.

King Upgrade - Twin Cannons / Equip Spell Card

Image: Machine King with two cannons on its shoulders and both are firing lasers at a group of fiends in the desert.

Equip only to a "Machine King" monster you control. It can attack twice per Battle Phase. You can banish this card from your GY; add 1 "King Upgrade" Equip Spell Card from your deck (Except another "King Upgrade - Twin Cannons"). You can only use this effect of "King Upgrade - Twin Cannons" once per turn. Only 1 "King Upgrade" card can be faceup on the field at a time.

King Upgrade - Blast Cannon / Equip Spell Card

Image: Machine King fiering a fiery burst of energy from another cannon its left shoulder.

Equip only to a "Machine King" monster you control. The equipped monster inflicts piercing battle damage. . You can banish this card from your GY; add 1 "King Upgrade" Equip Spell Card from your deck (Except another "King Upgrade - Blast Cannon"). You can only use this effect of "King Upgrade - Blast Cannon" once per turn. Only 1 "King Upgrade" card can be faceup on the field at a time.

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

**Johnny wins a close duel. In the next chapter, they head to Flipside and Merlon explains everything. Can this "Frontier Wiseman" explain everything that they need to do? Find out in the next chapter.**


	4. Frontier Wiseman

_Chapter 4: Frontier Wiseman_

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Outside the area after the duel had ended, Calvin and Susie were talking about Johnny's duel.

Calvin then replied, "That was one hell of a warrior deck, buddy. I've seen duelists use them many of times, but yours is strong and powerful! You mostly use the Xyzs?"

Johnny nodded and replied, "I have mostly Xyzs, but I use some Synchros and a couple of Link Warrior monsters as well. I Have a well made deck."

Susie then replied, "Is that Rank up Card really your rarest card?"

Johnny nodded and he sighed and replied, "It really is right now. I have two copies of it and they were made for after that Word of DIstortion era was handled. I got a package in the mail and they sent me two copies of that Spell and only I was allowed to use it. I enjoyed the times I got to use Number 39: Utopia and his many different forms in battle those days."

Calvin nodded and replied, "THat was some great times. I Read the book that you and your family made. That got me intrested in dueling and when I made my Elemental Hero deck, I was ready to duel once again."

Hugh nodded as he checked his watch and he replied, "Johnny, time to head home for dinner, son."

His son nodded as the the guys high-fived each other and then each family agot into their cars and then drove off.

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back in the Count's castle, Bleck and Nastasia were in the meeting chamber. The rest of his crew went to sleep earlier.

Nastasia nodded and replied, "That wilted old fool arrived in the States and delievered the news about everything to who he thinks are the three chosen ones, sir."

Bleck nodded and replied, "You tell me stuff that I already knew thanks to my crystal ball, my dear Nastasia. Me and my troops will be ready for when they actually come for me, my dear."

She only sighed and then Bleck replied, "Don't give up hope. You have a good position right here with my army, Nastasia. Why don't you turn in for the night and we'll see what happnens in the morning."

She nodded as she slowly walked out of the room and then Bleck sighed and replied, "I really wish I knew what I was before I was in this dark castle. I wish I could remember, but I can't think of anything right now. Probably for the best, I suppose."

He and his dark book slowly vanished from the room. But he didn't know, but Dimentio was in the room the whole time and was listening on too each conversation closely that happened between the two and the jester nodded and replied, "So, our precious Count Bleck has a memory he can't remember? Tough cooklies for him."

Suddenly, he vanished into shadowy particles.

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

A few days had passed and on that following Wendsday morning at 11:00 at Porkbelly International Airport, the 3 families were waiting for a plane that would lead them to Flipside inside of a private lounge inside of the airport.

Johnny nodded and replied, "This is going to be cool. Too bad Susan and Mary can't be here."

Hugh sighed and replied, "They wish they could, but they're visiting parts of the world. They'll be the top scientists of the world some day and I can't wait to see my twin girls again."

Calvin nodded and he looked at Susie and replied, "You ready for this trip, Sus?"

She smiled and replied, "Darn right I am, dude. This trip will be so fun. Can't wait to get there."

Suddenly, Merlon and two pilots arrive and the old sage replied, "Morning, everyone."

They all waived to him and he replied, "All of your stuff will be delivered and will arrive on the island about 10 minutes after we arrive. It should only be a 4 hour flight from here to our airport. Our private plane is stocked with all sorts of drinks and snacks. If you're all ready, bring your backpacks and suitcases and we can head on out to the jet."

They nodded as they gathered their stuff and left.

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

After the flight, they arrived at Flipside airport. It was only 11:00 that morning because they were about 5 hours behind from Porkbelly. After they arrived they drove around the city to see the sights to see the small village where Merlon and the townsfolk had made houses for the families to rest and relax in while they stay on the island. It was a small city, but it was beautiful. It had its own stadium, a casino, many restaurants, a beach district plus other amazing buildings. Merlon only wanted the three chosen ones to come to his office and they were in the waiting area of the tower where Melon wanted to meet them at. The stuff they all brought with them was in the houses.

Calvin nodded and replied, "What a beautiful city they have here."

Susie nodded as she looked at her map and replied, "It has a mountain area, desert and alot damn more. They really did great."

Suddenly, the main doors opened up and a green-haired teenaged girl that looked a little older then the gang walked in and she smiled and replied, "I'm Tippi, I work with Merlon in anyway. He wants you all to meet him at the top of Flipside tower. Follow me, please."

They all followed the young teenager from behind.

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

At the top of the tallest structure on Flipside Island, Merlon was waiting. Only Merlon and selected people of the city were allowed at the top. Merlon was reading a glowing white book (It was indeed a light form compared to Count Bleck's he held onto in his castle.

He nodded and replied, "Anytime now."

The elevator opened up and the kids walked in and Merlon then replied, "Morning, kids?"

Johnny then replied, "If its 12:00 here in Flipside, back home at must be.."

"It's about 6:00 in the evening there, Mr. Test.", Merlon said with a laugh. "We're about 6 hours behind your lovely town of Porkbelly."

Calvin then replied, "We want answers about our future journey, sir."

Merlon nodded as Tippi ran to his side and replied, "You three are based on three warriors from a very very long time ago that helped slay and seal the darkness away from Count Bleck's castle."

They all looked puzzled and Merlon then replied, "Count Bleck lives in a dark castle somewhere in this world and to even enter the castle, you need 8 objects known as the Pure Hearts."

He pointed to a large rocky wall that had 8 heart openings and he replied, "This world has 8 of them hidden well. Only the 3 chosen ones can wield them."

Susie then replied, "This is all too darn cool to me. Will we have a map and a guide?"

"Of course, Miss Derkins. Tippi will be holing onto the map. Only you three can help save our world from Bleck and his insane army of darkness. Will you help us out?"

"HELL YA!", the three teens said with a laugh.

"That's the spirit. It's time you have some new cards we've kept hidden from Bleck's army."

Suddenly, a large block appeared and it opened up, revealing 9 monster cards and Merlon replied, "These cards helped the former heroes seal the darkness away."

Johnny looked closer and he gasped and replied, "No..freaking...way. These are based on the cards that me and my family first used in the 1st Distortion world we all stuck in!"

"Correct, young man. These are remakes of those cards with better effects and the 9th one was a totally brand new one made."

Calvin saw them and replied, "Very neat cards. I'm guessing we each get three of them?"

"Correct, young man. You can decide who gets what card. The map will reveal the first heart tomorrow morning. Have a good rest of the day, gang."

The teens nodded as he took his book and he and Tippi left and the gang lookeds at the cards and Calvin then replied, "Everyone know which one each one wants?"

They all nodded as they went for their cards.

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

**A short chapter, but it explains everything about their future journey. In the next chapter, they head torwards the first Pure Heart and they have to beat a duelist that has a deck that is as sturdy as a "Giant Soldier of Stone" and it'll be coming soon.**


	5. Giant Soldier of Stone

_Chapter 5: GIant Soldier of Stone_

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Down inside of a nearby coffee house (Caribou Coffee and Starbucks were all over the island, but they had a home-grown chain called Big Beanery that served pastries and many kinds of coffee drinks from ingredients found all around the world), the gang was going over their decks and getting them ready to duel again.

Calvin then replied, "Man, these new cards are going to power up our decks, gang!"

Johnny looked at the card and he smiled and replied, "Great to use you guys again."

The others looked at him and Johnny replied, "Me and my family use these cards once before. The effects were okay, but now most of them are much better then before now. It's a honor to use them again. One of these was used by buddy Dukey."

Calvin then replied, "With the powerful cards I have now, my Heroes are ready to kick some butt!"

Suddenly, a waiter came by and sat down a try of drinks and pasteries and Susie replied, "We owe anything for this platter?"

The waiter smiled and replied, "Of course not. You're all guests of Master Merlon and you can help yourself to anything we sell, my friends."

The gang nodded as he left and Johnny grabbed a nearby cup (Which was a Raspberry Mocha drink) and he sipped it and he smiled and replied, "Wow, this is really really good. They have the best stuff here!"

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo=**

Meanwhile inside of a dining room in a house near a large gate that would lead to a large mountain, a bearded old man was enjoying dinner with a younger male (His cousin).

The young man looked at the bearded man and he replied, "That was a great meal, Uncle Bestovius. You're a fantastic cook and chef."

The old man smiled and replied, "Thank you, Parker. You are such a polite young man. My sister has really raised you well."

Parker nodded and replied, "She really has. She wanted to come, but she was too busy with work in Flopside, uncle."

"It's all good, son. When you have to head back home?"

He checked his watch and replied, "Right now. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Bye, young man.", Bestovious said with a smile as his cousin left the house and the man sighed and replied, "What a great kid. Time to clean up this place."

Suddenly, Dimentio appeared in his house and he replied, "Evening, sir."

"Who are you and what the heck are you doing in my house without permission?", a startled Bestovious stearnly asked.

The wicked jester smiled and replied, "You're going to help me and Count Bleck. We don't wany any snooping kids to even get entry to the mountain trail."

"You have no right to tell me what to do! Anyone is allowed to go on the path, foolish clown! Now, get out of here and there is no way in the world I'd ever support that evil mastermind!"

Dimentio sighed and replied, "You sure about that, sir? We get the best benefits and we can have what we want and when we want!"

"Big deal."

Dimentio nodded and he pointed and the all the dishes used were now clean and the table was clean as can be and Bestovius sighed and replied, "Very neat trick, but I still don't want to join! I only want you to please leave my house in peace before I call the Flipside Police Squad."

The evil clown sighed and replied, "Wish you'd agreed to my offers, now time for force."

He pointed and a burst of red energy shot out and entered the old man's body and Bestovious groaned and then opened his eyes and they had a red glow in them and then he replied, "Hail Bleck!"

He nodded and replied, "Very good."

Suddenly, a black duel disk appeared on the kitchen table and he replied, "Whatever deck you may, these cards will improve your deck plus a very special Xyz. When you cream them, let me know right away!"

THe old man nodded as the evil jester vanished with a cackling laugh.

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

That next day, the gang was with Merlon in his private chambers and they were about to see where the next heart would be.

The map began to glow and then Merlon replied, "Why could it stop? We're about to find out."

Suddenly, one part of the map began to glow and Merlon nodded and replied, "Of course. Your first heart is located in the Yold Ruins in the Lineland area, young ones. You most go through Lineland Valley, then up the Lineland Mountain and then you'll make it to the desert where the ruins are. The heart has been located in a good hidden spot."

Tippi then replied, "To even be allowed to climb the mountain, you must ask permission from Merlon's close friend Bestovious and he's located in a house near the gate."

Suddenly, they heard knocking at the door and Merlon replied, "Come on in."

The door opened up and Parker walked in with a worried look on his face and Tippi smiled and replied, "This is Parker and he's Bestovious's nephew."

Merlon looked at him and replied, "You looked worried, young man. What's wrong?"

Parker then replied, "My uncle is acting wierd. I go over there and he hasen't made any breakfast for himself and then when I asked him a simple question, he said for to get out and head back home and as I left he was mumbling something like Hail Bleck!"

Merlon sighed and replied, "Just great. Somehow, Bleck or one of his minions got to him and he's been takened over."

Parker then replied, "Also, he refuses to unlock the gate unless the three chosen ones duel him! It's the only to get up the mountain, gang."

Merlon then replied, "You three have to save him from Bleck's control. Good luck."

Calvin then replied, "My deck and I are ready to save him."

The other two nodded as the they allowed followed Tippi and Merlon sighed and replied, "Save my friend, kids."

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

About 10 minutes later, they all arrived outside of the house.

Susie nodded and replied, "Nice place your uncle has, Parker."

Parker nodded and then the front doors opened up and Bestovious walked and the red glare was still in his eyes and he saw Parker and replied, "I thought I told you get get lost, kid."

Calvin then replied, "He has every right to be here, sir! I'm Calvin and these are my friends Susie and Johnny!"

"The three chosen ones, eh? I'm not allowing you to pass through here! No damn way!"

Calvin then replied, "We duel and if I win, we pass and if we lose, we leave now."

"Fine with me, young punk."

Suddenly, the same black duel disk Dimentio gave appeared on his arm and then Calvin activated his duel disk and both drew 5 cards and then Parker looked at his friends and replied, "Does your friend have a slight chance of beating my uncle?"

Susie smiled and replied, "He has a awesome deck. He'll be just fine."

_"Time to Duel!", both yelled out._

**(Bestovious LP: 8000 / Calvin LP: 8000)**

"Since you're the so called chosen duelist, go ahead and start."

"Fine with me. I'll set a monster and that'll be my only move."

Bestovious drew a card and replied, "I summon the mighty Gogogo Golem!"

As he sat the card down, a large rocky golem with huge arms appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Attack his facedown monster!"

It went in and a woody hero appeared on the card **(DEF: 2,000) **and the rocky golem swung his fist and did nothing to him **(Bestovious LP: 8000 - 7800) **and Calvin smiled and replied, "Woodsman is a bit too strong for your Golem to hit, sir."

"You're going to be annoying kid. I'll end my turn now."

Calvin drew a card and replied, "I Summon Elemental Hero Sparkman!"

As he sat the card down, the inventor of the Heroes appeared **(ATK: 1,600).**

"I equip Spark Blaster to him now."

Suddenly, a electricty-covered gun appeared his hands and he fired a shot and then it knelt **(DEF: 1,500).**

"Now, blast his golem to dust!"

A burst of electricity shot out and reflected off his body and Bestovious smiled and replied, "If it's defense position, it can resist being destroyed once per turn, kid."

"That'll end my turn now."

Bestovious drew a card and replied, "I summon my Fossil Tusker!"

As he sat the card own, somesort of rocky skeletal creature appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"I now overlay my 2 monsters!"

Both monsters glowed as they both turned into glittering white orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear now..Gem-Knight Pearl!"

As he sat the card own, a glittering rocky warrior appeared **(ATK: 2,600).**

"Now, smash his Sparkman!"

The rocky monster went and punched, blasting Sparkman into a shower of sparks **(Calvin LP: 8000 - 7000).**

"I told you that you'll never beat me, kid! I'll set a card and call it a turn."

Calvin drew a card and relied, "I'll add a Polymerization to my hand."

He quickly did so and then she replied, "I'll now set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Bestovious drew a card and replied, "You've had it, kid! I summon my Rockstone Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, another rocky warrior appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Attack his facedown monster!"

The rocky monster went in and Avain appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,000) **before the rocky warrior shattered him with one punch.

"Pearl, attack!"

The body glowed as a burst of glittering rocky shards shot out and struck, blowing Woodsman into a pile of wooden splinter and Calvin pointed to his facedown card and Miracle's Wake appeared and Woodsman reappeared.

"Whatever you say, kid. I'll end my turn now."

Calvin drew a card and replied, "I'll use Polymerization to fuse my Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in my hand with Woodsman to create Elemental Hero Gaia!'

As the fusion card appeared and the two heroes merged together, the huge rocky hero appeared **(ATK: 2,200).**

Susie smiled and replied, "Yea, buddy!"

Suddenly, both monsters glowed **(ATK: 2,600 - 1,300) - (ATK: 2,200 - 3,500).**

"Lets do this. Gaia, attack!"

He swung his fist and a burst of dust & sand shot out and struck, blasting the Xyz into a shower of dust & pebbles **(Bestovious LP: 7800 - 6600).**

Parker then replied, "This guy really has some tough monsters in his deck!"

"There you go! I end my turn now."

Bestovious drew a card and replied, "I'll switch Rockstone Warrior to defense and then I'll set a new monster and that'll end my turn now."

Calvin drew a card and replied, "Stratos, I'm counting on you!"

As he sat the card down, the airborne hero flew in **(ATK: 1,800) **and he quickly added a monster from his deck and then replied, "I equip my Stratos with Banish Shot!"

Suddenly, its fists began to glow black.

"Stratos, attack!"

He flew in and punched the stone warrior and it exploded into rocky shards that flew everywhere and he replied, "I'll banish my Banish Shot to banish your monster!"

The fists stopped glowing and Johnny nodded and replied, "Very clever of him. Now he won't get the tokens with its effect now."

"Gaia, attack!"

He tlowed as a burst of rocky shards shot out and a Giant Rat appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,450) **before the attack blasted the rodent to little pieces and Bestovious nodded and replied, "I bring forth my Gogogo Aristera & Dexia."

Suddenly, two large rocky hands came out of the ground **(ATK: 0).**

"Okay..then. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Bestovious drew a card and he sat a card on his duel disk as Grave Ohja appeared on the card **(ATK: 1,600) **and then he replied, "I overlay these 2 level 4 monsters!"

Both rocky monsters glowed as they turned into glittering white orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon once more! Come forth..Gogogo Gargoyle!"

As he sat the card down, a large rocky gargoyle that head of a hellish hawk with two large rocky wings appeared with a screech **(ATK: 2,200).**

"Since I used Gogogo Aristera & Dexia in a Xyz Summon, one of your monsters switches to defense and they lose all of their defense points!"

Suddenly, the same two rocky arms came out of the ground and grabbed Gaia's arms and it knelt **(DEF: 1,800 - 0).**

"Attack that thing!"

The rocky monster let out a ear-splitting screech and Calvin quickly replied, "I activate Mirror Force!"

The trap flipped up..but the soundwave went through it and shot out and blasted the mighty Hero to teeny-tiny pieces that flew everywhere.

"Since I have a Gogogo monster as one of its Xyz Material monsters, you can hit with your wimpy card effects! Also when my Gargoyle destroys a monster in battle, you take damage equal to its level, rank or link rating times 200!"

As he discarded Grave Ohja's card, the Xyz let out another screech **(Calvin LP: 7000 - 5800).**

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Bestovious drew a card and replied, "Blow Stratos out of the sky!"

As the Xyz began to opened its mouth and then Calvin quickly discarded a card and repleid, "With my discarded Hero Lad, the battle is negated and no damage is done!"

Suddenly, a young boy wearing a Sparkman mask appeared and he gave Stratos a thumbs up before vanishing from sight.

"Lucky move, kid. I end my turn now."

Cavlin drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Stratos for a card made for me thanks to my great dad!"

As the warrior vanished into particles, a new hero appeared. He looked a adult Calvin with a spaceman suit, helmet, glasses and he held onto somesort of space gun in his hands **(ATK: 2,400).**

"May I introduce you all to _**Elemental Hero Space Captain Spiff!"**_

Johnny smiled and replied, "Very cool monster, bro!"

Parker nodded and replied, "Very impressive."

"When this guy is Tribute Summoned, all of your monsters loses 100 attack for each hero in my graveyard!"

Suddenly, the Xyz began to chip and crack **(ATK: 2,200 - 1,500).**

"Blast it away, Spiff!"

he aimed his raygun and a burst of fiery red energy shot out and blasted the gargoyle to little pieces **(Bestovious LP: 6600 - 5700).**

"When Spiff destroys a monster, you take 700 damage!"

He groaned again **(Bestovious LP: 5700 - 5000).**

"Your turn now."

Bestovious drew a card and replied, "I activate Gogogo Treasure!"

The spell appeared.

"I Return 1 Gogogo monster from my hand and graveyard to my deck to draw 2 cards!"

He took a Gogogo Giant from his hand and a Gogogo Golem from his hand and shuffled the cards into his deck and drew 2 new cards and then replied, "I summon my Gogogo Gorem!"

As he sat the card down, another rocky golem appeared **(ATK: 2,300) **and then it quickly knelt **(DEF: 0).**

"Now, I tribute it for my Gogogo Golem - Golden Form!"

It began to glow and it grew taller and it was bigger and gold in color now **(? - 4,600).**

Susie then replied, "Darn, that thing's power is high!"

"Attack his Hero!"

The golem and gave Space Captain Spiff a few punches to the chest and he groaned in pain and he looked back at Calvin and he smiled a little bit before he dissolved into pixels of light **(Calvin LP: 5800 - 4700) **and Calvin only sighed as his card went to the graveyard and he replied, "When he's destroyed in battle, I can return two Heroes back to my deck to draw two cards."

He took his Stratos and Woodsman and returned them to the deck and drew 1 card.

"Golden Form only does half the battle damage. Your turn now."

Calvin drew a card and replied, "I play Polymerization to fuse my Lady Heat with the Wildheart in my hand!"

As they two merged together, a huge fiery red hero appeared **(ATK: 2,600).**

"Meet the mighty Elemental Hero Nova Master!"

Johnny nodded and and replied, "Very cool."

"Now, I play Forbidden Chalice!"

Suddenly, the rock monster glowed **(ATK: 4,600 - 400).**

"Attack!"

The fiery hero launched a burst of fiery flames and they shot out and blasted the golden golem into a cloud of golden dust **(Bestovious LP: 5000 - 2800) **and he drew a card.

"Your turn now, sir."

Bestovious drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Calvin drew a card and played the card and Stratos reappeared **(ATK: 1,800) **and he took another card and placed it in his hand and then replied, "Nova Master, attack!"

It let out another burst of flames and they shot out and Morphing Jar appeared on the card **(DEF: 600) **and was blown to dust as the attack hit it down and and he sighed as he drew a card and then they both discarded their current hands and both drew 5 cards and then he replied, "Direct attack!"

Stratos flew in and Bestovious quickly replied, "Since I have no cards on the field and have lifepoints then your monster, I can Special Summon my Gogogo Behemoth from my hand!"

As he sat the card own, a huge rocky golem made of blue, black and red stones appeared with two large opened fists **(DEF: 2,500) **and then Stratos sighed as he retreated.

"Damn it. I end my turn now."

Bestovious drew a card and then replied, "Now the real test for you begins! I banish a earth monster for my Gigantes!"

As he took his Gogogo Golem - Golden Form and banished it, the rocky ogre appeared **(ATK: 1,900) **and then he sat a card on his duel disk and a 2nd Gogogo Golem appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Now, I overlay both of my Level 4 monsters!"

Both monsters turned into the same colored orbs as before and unlike last time, the orbs flew into a galaxy-like portal!

Johnny groaned and replied, "Not that portal again!"

"I build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me now.._**Number 55: Gogogo Goliath!"**_

As he sat the card down, a HUGE and powerful rocky golem appeared! Everything about the huge rock monster was huge and the number 55 was on its chest **(ATK: 2,400).**

Susie looked at Calvin and replied, "Is that one of those rock monsters you've been telling us about, buddy?"

Johnny sighed and replied, "Yes it is, Susie. Some of them can be super powerful and annoying to defeat."

Suddenly, the number 55 appeared on his forehead and his eyes turned even more red before and he replied, "With my Gogogo Goliath on the field, all monsters I Have gain 800 defense points!"

Suddenly, Behemoth glowed even more **(DEF: 2,500 - 3,300).**

"Thanks to its ability, my mighty monster can attack even in defense postion! Behemoth, smash his Nova Master and my Goliath will smash your Stratos into the ground!"

the rocky Behemoth swung its fists and they connected, blasting Nova Master into a shower of ash & fiery embers and then the Goliath went and swung hard, smashing Stratos flat **(Calvin LP: 4700 - 3300).**

"You'll never beat me, kid! I end my turn now."

Calvin drew a card and he smiled at what he drew a card and replied, "I bring forth one of my newest allies!"

As he sat the card down, a small brown mushroom-shaped creature wearing a blue hat appeared with a big smile **(ATK: 1,500).**

"May I introduce you all to _**Goombario the Traveler!"**_

Johnny smiled and replied, "Welcome back, old friend."

Goombario looked at his former owner and he smiled back at him.

"When this little guy is summoned, I get the top two cards of my deck and then I keep one and discard one"

He did so and they were a spell and a Elemental Hero Ocean and he kept the spell and discarded the hero.

Susie looked puzzled and replied, "He kept the spell over the hero? Odd."

Suddenly, his Extra Deck began to glow and Susie then replied, "What could that mean?"

Johnny smiled once more and replied, "I have a good idea."

"Now, I play Extra-Foolish Burial!"

The spell appeared.

"I pay half of my lifepoints to ditch a Extra Monster there."

He glowed **(Calvin LP: 3300 - 1650) **and he quickly discarded one and then he replied, "Now since I control a Level 4 monster, I can Summon my Kagetokage!"

Suddenly, somesort of dark lizard appeared **(ATK: 1,100).**

"Now, I overlay my 2 Level 4 monsters!"

Both monsters turned into black orbs and then a galaxy-like portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I now use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Come forth now.._**Pure Number 97: Utopiawing**_!"

As he sat the card own, a warrior that looked like Number 39: Utopia..but this one wore a white supersuit outfit, a white mask over his face and it had a golden flag on its back and the number 97 and a large image of a Pure Heart was located on the front of its chest **(ATK: 2,500) **and he held onto a glowing white baton in his hand for a weapon as well.

Johnny looked closer at the number and he smiled and replied, "That is too cool. Its Utopia as a Superhero now. Very awesome."

"When I Xyz Summon this guy, I can equip any Elemental Hero Fusion from my graveyard to this guy and I choose the Flame Wingman I just discarded!"

The legendary fused hero appeared and flew into Utopiawing **(ATK: 2,500 - 3,700).**

Bestovious groaned and replied, "Damn."

"Now, attack his Gogogo Goliath!"

The mighty hero flew in and took the metal baton and slammed it into the chest of the huge rock monster and it began to crack all over before it exploded into a shower of rocky shards & dust **(Bestovious LP: 2800 - 1500) **and then the glowing red eyes and the number symbol vanished from sight.

"Also, I can remove 1 Xyz Material monster to use the equipped hero's effect!"

Suddenly, Utopiawing glowed as a burst of flames shot out and struck Bestovious down **(Bestovious LP: 1500 - 0).**

Johnny smiled and replied, "Yea!"

Suddenly, the number flew out of his graveyard and it flew torwards Tippi and she grabbed the card and then it vanished and Susie looked at her and replied, "What the..?"

"Long story, my young friend.", Tippi said with a sigh.

Bestovious groaned and then they all notice a shadowy form of Dimentio flew out of his body and faded away from sight and Johnny replied, "Really strange."

Bestovious then looked around and replied, "What the heck is going on?"

He saw Parker and then smiled and replied, "Hey, buddy. How are you?"

"My uncle is back to normal.", Parker said with a smile.

Bestovious looked puzzled and replied, "What are you talking about? Come with me inside and explain everything.

The gang sighed as they followed him into the house.

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

**Cards made by me & others**

Goombario the Traveler

Warrior/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,500/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

When Normal Summoned: Check the top 2 cards of your deck and add 1 of them to your hand and discard the other one to the graveyard. You can only use the effect of a "Goombario the Traveler" once per turn.

Elemental Hero Space Captain Spiff

Warrior/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,400/DEF: 2,000/6 Stars

When Tribute Summoned: Decrease the ATK of one monster your opponent control by 100 x the number of "Elemental Hero" monsters in your GY until those monsters are removed from the field. When this card destroys a monster in battle, inflict 700 damage to your opponent. When destroyed in battle, shuffle 2 "Elemental Hero" monsters from your GY (Except for "Elemental Hero Space Captain Spiff") into your deck and then draw a card. Each of the effects of "Elemetal Hero Space Captain Spiff" can only be used once per turn.

Hero Lad

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 600/DEF: 300/3 Stars

If a "Elemental Hero" monster you control would be destroyed in battle, you can discard this card; "Elemental Hero" monsters you control cannot be destroyed in battle and you you take no battle damage involving those monsters. You can only use this effect of "Hero Lad" once per turn.

Pure Number 97: Utopiawing

Warrior/Xyz/Effect/LIght/ATK: 2,500/DEF: 2,000/Rank 4

2 Level 4 monsters

When Xyz Summoned: Equip 1 "Elemental Hero" monster in your GY to this card; this card gains ATK equal to the Level of the equipped monster x 200 during your Battle Phase only. As long as this card is equipped with a monster, it cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects during your turn. Once per turn, you can remove 1 Xyz Material monster from this card; you can use the effect of the monster equipped to this card as its own effect. You can only control 1 "Pure Number 97: Utopiawing" at a time.

Banish Shot / Equip Spell Card

When the equipped monster destroys a monster in battle, you can banish this card and that monster.**-**

Gogogo Gargoyle

Rock/Xyz/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 1,800/Rank 4

2 Level 4 monsters

If a "Gogogo" monster is used to Xyz Summon this card, it cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects during your turn. When this card destroys a monster in battle, you can remove 1 Xyz Material monster, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the Level/Rank/Link Rating of the destroyed monster x 200. You can only use this effect of "Gogogo Gargoyle" once per turn.

Gogogo Treasure / Normal Spell Card

Image: A Gogogo Golem - Golden Form and a Gogogo Giant guarding a large treasure chest and a Goblin of Greed and another miner are looking at them from far away inside of a rocky cave.

Shuffle 1 "Gogogo" monster from your hand and 1 from your GY into your deck (If the one from the GY was from the Extra Deck, return it there instead); Draw 2 cards. You can activate 1 "Gogogo Treasure" per turn.

Gogogo Behemoth

Rock/Effect/Earth/ATK: 0/DEF: 2,500/5 Stars

If you control no monsters and your LP is less then your opponent's, you can Special Summon this card (From your hand). You can only Special Summon "Gogogo Behemoth" once per turn. This card can attack in faceup Defense Postion and if it does, apply its DEF for damage calculation.

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

**Calvin gets a good win and a new Number of his own! In the next chapter, they arrive at the town on top of the mountain and then its attack by another minion sent from Bleck. They have to be on their guard because someone blew the "Jade Insect Whistle" and the swarm be coming soon.**


	6. Jade Insect Whistle

_Chapter 6: Jade Insect Whistle_

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

After getting back into his house, Bestovious was about to explain everything that lead to his mind being takened over by DImentio.

He sighed and replied, "This weird jester appeared in my house and wanted to join him and Bleck's crew. When I refused, he must of uses somesort of magic to wipe my mind out. I can't remember anything about it anymore."

Calvin nodded and replied, "Maybe it's for the best, sir. Who is this Dimentio person, Tippi?"

She sighed and replied, "A high ranking member with Bleck's crew, Calvin. A very dangerous foe and that has mastered the evil dark arts. Try to avoid him at all costs."

"Anyone else from his army we need to worry about?", Susie asked.

Tippi then replied, "He has this giant tank-like guy in his army as well and he's named O'Chunks and he's one big bad dude. He employed somesort of shapeshifter called Mimi and she can transform into any person or thing at anytime. We need to be careful of her as well."

Calvin then replied, "We'll stop him. We just need to get those 8 Pure Hearts and go into his castle and seal him and his army away."

Tippi nodded at that and then Bestovious then replied, "Again, I'm sorry for my actions. If you all come back in the morning, you can have a quick breakfast here before you head up the mountain to a small city on top. My brother is the mayor of the city up there and he'll help you all out in anyway."

The gang nodded and then Johnny replied, "Sounds like a plan, sir. Thank you."

Bestovious nodded as they left and Parker replied, "Those 3 are indeed the chosen ones, uncle."

"They certainly are, Parker."

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Later that night in his lair, the evil crew was talking about what was going on the island.

Nastasia looked at Dimentio and replied, "Likes your mind control plan failed badly, DImentio."

The evil jester nodded and relied, "It was also his pure heart that also failed us too, you know. After Gogogo Golaith was destroyed, he lost all memory of the duel and that number as well and then that Tippi girl absorbed into her body. A had a Dharma Cannon installed with a camera watch the whole thing. IF you want, I can send them all over the island to spy on everything, sir."

Bleck shook his head and replied, "That won't be need right now, Dimentio. If I need that idea, you'll be called up and we'll talk about it privately, understand?"

"Loud and clear, sir."

Mimi pointed at him and replied, "Ha, you got scolded big time, mister!"

Nastasia looked at her and replied, "What happen in the training area, Mimi? We had 2 workers watch the whole thing and you played at max level!"

Mimi only sighed and replied, "Want to test my skills and with my deck, I won the duel barely. I'm ready to be sent out at any time, sir."

Bleck nodded and replied, "You'll be sent out when I need you. Your win doesn't count unless you have proof, Mimi?"

"What the hell? I dueled my hardest and beat the toughest level of duelist!"

"Doesn't matter. No one recorded it and no one watched it, so.."

Before he could finish his sentence, she quickly vanished into a cloud of green smoke and Nastasia sighed and replied, "What a brat."

"Don't worry about it, Nastasia. Where are those brats heading to now?"

"THey're heading through Mound Lineland and then I think they'll rest up in Yold Town, sir."

Bleck nodded and he looked at Dimentio and replied, "Is Project W ready to go?"

"At anytime, sir. We can send him there after they arrive."

"Very well. Good night of you."

He and his book vanished from sight and then Nastasia looked at O'Chunks and Dimentio and replied, "Report if Mimi is seen down there again."

They nodded as Nastasia left the room as well with O'Chunks leaving with her and then Dimentio nodded and relied, "Another night done."

He slowly vanished as well.

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

That next day, the gant arrived outside of that gate that would lead them up the mountain.

Bestovious nodded and replied, "Keep following the trail and you should be in Yold Town in less then a hour or so, kids. Have a safe journey up there and good luck with the Pure Heart hunt."

Susie smiled and replied, "Thank you so much for everything, sir."

He nodded as the gate opened up and they began to head down the path with Tippi leading them from the front and Parker then replied, "You're the only ones that can save our island."

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

About 45 minutes after a wonderful mountain hike, they arrive at the outskirts of Yold Town. It was a small city and was a very nice place to live in.

Tippi then replied, "We have to find the Mayor of the city now and go from there. I've been here a few times and he's quite a character, but a really nice guy."

They both nodded as they followed her through the city and then they saw a young boy playing with a cellphone outside of the city hall on a bench and they walked up to him and the young boy looked at them and he smiled and replied, "Morning, everyone. Enjoy the walk up the trail?"

The gang nodded and then Tippi replied, "Sure did, kid. I'm Tippi and these are the chosen ones Calvin, Susie and Johnny."

"Pleased to meet all of you. I'm Ben Kramer, but my friends call me Bozzo for my nickname. I'm guessing you want to meet my grandpa? He's in his office if you need him. Go right in."

Tippi nodded as she and the gang went in as well.

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

About 5 minutes after meeting Bozzo, they were in the office of the Mayor of the city. He had two aides working with him as well.

A black-suited aide smiled and replied, "I'm Jerry McTeagan and this our Mayor Warren Mclaracon..also known as Old Man Watchitt."

The mayor looked at them and replied, "You better believe that and if make sure you all WATCH IT!"

The heroes only sighed at that and Johnny replied, "I see why they call you that title, sir."

"Yes I know. Whoever doesn't know by now really better WATCH IT!"

Tippi then replied, "I don't think you'll ever have that problem, sir. We're here because we need permission to enter the Yold Dessert, sir. There is a Pure Heart out there and we really need to collect it for our collection."

"Why would you all be crazy enough to do that? I have to make sure no one enters the part of the Lineland because of of future lawsuits! WATCH IT!"

"We're the legendary heroes Merlon told you about, sir. You have to believe us."

The mayor sighed and replied, "Fine. You can.."

Suddenly, the doors burst open and Bozzo ran in and the mayor saw him and replied, "Don't interupt our conversation, Bozzo! WATCH IT!"

"Sorry about that, but they are many kinds of Insects attacking and they're mostly Big Insects and Killer Needles!"

"We need to help! Kids, help us out and we'll give you kids anything you need!"

They all went outside with the mayor.

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Bozzo was right! many different insect monsters were flying through the air and the citizens were in a panic as well to get away from the creepy crawlies.

Calvin then replied, "This isn't good!"

Suddenly, he saw a young girl being chased by a Flying Kamakari #1 and she replied, "Help me! Get this creepy thing away!"

Suddenly, Calvin activated his duel disk and Susie saw him and replied, "What are you doing?"

"Helping, duh! Wildheart, I need you!"

He grabbed the card from his deck and as he placed on his duel disk, the wild hero appeared **(ATK: 1,500)** and he saw the young girl and he went into action and brought his sword, slicing the huge big cleanly in half with her sword. The remains vanished from sight and the girl saw him and he replied, "Thank you, mister!"

She ran off to her parents..before a laser shot out from the sky and blasted Wildheart to bits and Calvin groaned and replied, "Ow, that hurts."

They looked to see where the laser shot from and it came from a large purple beetle and Johnny looked puzzled and replied, "Hercules Beetles don't have laser cannons!"

It slowly landed and they couldn't believe what they saw! it looked the infamous insect duelist Weevil Underwood..but he looked more like a insect now! He had two large green wings in his back and his eyes were compound as well and Johnny groaned and replied, "You again."

Susie looked at him and she groaned and replied, "What the living hell is this? It looks like Weevil..but now more bug like!"

HIs eyes went back to normal and replied, "Greetings. These insects belong to me! Count Bleck wanted me to find you three heroes and now I did! Either come with me or my insects will continue to terrorize the town!"

Susie then replied, "How about a duel against me, dung breath? I'll cream your clock any day!"

Weevil laughed and replied, "Fine by me. If you lose..let's just say you'll be a new part of my insect army."

She groaned as they both activated their duel disks.

"_DUEL_!", both yelled out.

**(Weevil LP: 8000 / Susie LP: 8000)**

Weevil drew a card and replied, "Hold on."

His eyes turned compound and Susie looked puzzled and replied, "You can't read my soul or cards with those peepers, can you?"

"Who do you think I am, Maximillion Pegasus? I'll set a monster and call it a turn."

Susie drew a card and replied, "I'll activate Foolish Burial."

SHe quickly discarded a card from his deck and drew a new one and replied, "Lightray Angus, I need you!"

As he sat the card down, a light glowing body form of Great Angus appeared with a snort **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Attack!"

The glowing beast rushed in and the simple but small Petit Moth appeared on the card **(DEF: 200) **before the beast flattened it with its body.

"Your turn now, bug boy."

Weevil drew a card and replied, "I summon the mighty "C" Ranger Shine Black!"

As he sat the card down, a insect-like humanoid appeared **(ATK: 2,000).**

Calvin sighed and replied, "That is a Normal monster as well. Almost every type of monster type has at least 1 monster with 2,000 attack that is a classic normal."

"Attack her monster!"

The bug warrior went in and gave the beast a punch with its fist and it let out a groan and fell backwards, dissolving into grains of light is it did so **(Susie LP: 8000 - 7800).**

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Susie drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Weevil drew a card and replied, "Insect Knight, you're up!"

As he sat the card down, the mantis knight appeared **(ATK: 1,900).**

"Attack!"

The knight went and a Winged Kuriboh appeared on the card **(DEF: 200) **before the bug struck it with its sword and sent it flying, dissolving into light as it did so.

"Curse those little rats. I'll set a card and call it a turn."

Susie drew a card and replied, "I summon my The Creator Incarnate and then tribute it to summon its master!"

As she sat the card own, the mighty thunder diety appeared **(ATK: 2,300).**

Johnny smiled and replied, "That's what I'm talking about."

"I'll discard a card to bring the monster I discarded earler with my Foolish Burial, Weevil!"

As she discarded another card, a male fallen angel appeared and he wore a glowing white robe and its clawed hands were now gold in color **(ATK: 2,300).**

"When Lightray Edae Arae is Special Summoned from my deck thanks to a light monster, I get to banish one of your facedown cards and if its a trap, I can banish another one of that card from your deck as well!"

Edae Arae glowed as a blade of pure light and it shot out and cleaved the facedown card (Which was a Mirror Force) and both halves vanished and then the human bug growled as he banished another from his deck.

"Now to attack. Creator, strike down his Insect Knight and My Edae Arah attacks your other one!"

Both Light monsters glowed and then two bursts of golden flames and both insect monsters were reduced to smoldering piles of ash **(Weevil LP: 8000 - 7300).**

"There you go! I end my turn now."

Weevil drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Susie drew a card and replied, "Edae Arae, attack!"

The flames shot out from the hands and a Howling Insect appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,300) **and the attack reduced it a cloud of black smoke **(Weevil LP: 7300 - 6300) **and a 2nd one appeared **(DEF: 1,300) **And was incinerated by the Creator's holy flames and then Weevil replied, "I Special Summon my Parasite Tick."

Suddenly, a disgusting tick-like creature appeared and it was covered black & blue slime and it had 2 small red eyes as well **(ATK: 500) **and Johnny groaned and replied, "Seeing one of those things has brought back the worse of memories for me."

"Your turn now."

Weevil drew a card and replied, "First, I'll equip my Parasite Tick to your Edae Arae!"

Now, the tick flew in and attached itself to the shoulder of the Lightray **(ATK: 2,300 - 1,800).**

"I now activate Cocoon of Ultra Evolution!"

The spell appeared.

"I tribute a monster with a Equip Card on either side of the field and I can Special Summon Any Insect from my deck, including my best and most powerful monster!"

The tick bloated up and as they both exploded into tiny black shards, the mighty and powerful Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth appeared **(ATK: 3,500).**

Calvin then replied, "Holy crap, man."

Johnny then replied, "He just summoned the best insect monster in the game!"

"Sure did! Now attack his Creator with Hurricane of Doom!"

The huge bug flapped its wings and a huge windstorm shot out and blasted the huge thunder diety into a shower of fiery sparks of light **(Susie LP: 7800 - 6500).**

"There you go! I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Susie drew a card and Weevil quickly replied, "I activate Imperial Iron Wall!"

The trap flipped up and Johnny groaned and replied, "Great, now most of his deck are locked down now. I really don't hope it doesn't hurt her deck."

"He won't win. I'll set a monster and a card and that'll end my turn now."

Weevil drew a card and he sat another card on his disk and another Insect Knight appeared.

"Attac her monster, my pet!"

The huge bug flapped its wings and a Lighray Grepher appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,600) **and was blasted to bits as the winds hit it and then Insect Knight flew in and struck her down with its sword **(Susie LP: 6500 - 4600).**

"My bugs will

oblierate any chance of you beating me, lady! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Susie drew a card and replied, "First Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm shot out and blasted the Iron Wall card to bits.

"Now, I use the effect of Lightray Angus to banish it and another light monster in my graveyard to draw 2 cards."

She took it and Winged Kuriboh and banished both and drew 2 cards and then Susie replied, "I summon my Lightray Flyer!"

As she sat the card down, a glowing form of Goblinbergh appeared as it flew in **(ATK: 1,400).**

"When this guy is summoned, I check the top card of my deck and if it's a light monster I can summon, I can Special Summon it and if it's not, I lose that monster and 1000 lifepoints as well."

She checked the top card and she smiled as it was called Watt the Shine Light and she summoned it and a adorable creature appeared. It looked like a small spark of light with two eyes and a nose **(ATK: 500) **before it began to turn blue **(DEF: 2,000).**

Johnny smiled and replied, "My sister held onto that little girl as well."

"I now overlay my 2 Level 4 monsters!"

Both monsters turned into glowing white orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Apppear before me now..Starliege Paladynamo!"

As she sat the card down, the glowing white warrior appeared **(ATK: 2,100).**

Calvin smiled and replied, "Yea, baby!"

She discarded both monsters and the moth let out a screech as it weakened **(ATK: 3,500 - 0).**

"Now, destroy his moth!"

He swung his sword and a blade of pure light shot out and Weevil quickly replied, "I activate Mirror Force!"

But the card didn't even activate and the attack hit the mighty moth and it screeched before it exploded into a shower of colored lights **(Weevil LP: 6300 - 4100).**

"Since I used Watt in a Xyz Summon of a monster, that monsters attacks cannot be countered, bug boy! I end my turn now."

Weevil drew a card and replied, "I activate Blasting Vein."

The Spell appeared and his facedown Mirror Force lifted up and blew into fiery shards before he drew 2 new cards and then replied, "I'll switch my Insect Knight to defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Susie drew a card and then Hysteric Fariy appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Attack his facedown monster!"

Two beams of fiery light shot out and cleaved through the Insect Knight right through the middle of it. It screeched before both of halves of its body seperated, both parts shattering to bits as they hit the ground and her Xyz went in and a 3rd Insect Knight appeared before it shattered as well.

"Okay..then. I end my turn now."

Weevil drew a card and replied, "Since I have three Insect monsters with the same name in my graveyard right now, I can Special Summon my Super Armored Robot Armed Black Iron "C"!"

As he sat the card down, a HUGE bug-like creature appeared with a screech **(ATK: 2,400) **and then all 3 Insect Knights flew in and were absorbed into the chest and then 3 orbs began to circle the huge insect.

Johnny then replied, "That looks like one of those Zord machine things from the _Power Ranger _series."

Calvin nodded and replied, "I was thinking the same thing, buddy."

"Now, I use its effect. I ditch one of its equipped monster and you lose monsters that have equal or more attack then my discarded Insect Knight!"

One of the orbs shot out and stuck, blasting the Xyz into shards of light and then she drew a card.

"Now attack her Hysteric Fairy!"

The chest glowed and a burst of dark light shot out and atomized the Fairy **(Susie LP: 4600 - 4000).**

"There you go! I end my turn now."

Susie drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Weevil drew a card and replied, "I summon my Neo Bug!"

As he sat the card down, the alien-like bug appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Neo Bug, go in for the kill!"

THe bug flew in quickly and a Unforgiven Maiden appeared on the card **(DEF: 2,000) **and the bug hissed as it come back **(Weevil LP: 4100 - 3900) **and the larger big shot out its laser attack and blasted the Maiden to little bits.

"Nothing you can do will beat me! I end my turn now."

Susie drew a card and replied, "I activate Gift of Light!"

The spell appeared.

Since we both have 2 or less cards in our hand, I can banish A low level Light monster from my hand and we both draw cards equal to its level."

She took a Dawn Knight and banished it and both drew 4 cards and then replied, "I banish another light monster for my Lightray Shinobi!"

As she took a Lightray Sorcerer and banished it, a dark glowing ninja appeared **(ATK: 400).**

"Now, I summon my _**Sushie the Fish Nanny!"**_

As she sat the card down, a small and cute purple skinned fish appeared **(ATK: 1,600) **and Johnny and Calvin smiled as they saw her as she just summoned her 2nd partner in a single duel!

Weevil began to laugh and replied, "That little fish is going to save you, lady? You're more crazy them I am!"

Sushie made a angry as she squirted some water at Weevil's face and it faded away before it got a chance to hit.

"Don't insult my monsters, bug buy! When she's Normal Summoned, I get a Baby Fish token in each of my unused monster zones!"

Suddenly, 3 smaller forms of Sushie floated onto the field **(ATK: 500 x3).**

"Since my Lightray Shinobi is a tuner, I tune it with Susie and one token!"

The ninja glowed as it split into 2 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Sushie and one of the Baby Fish tokens, which turned into a total of 5 white stars **(*2 + *4 + *1 = *7).**

"I Synchro Summon..Lightray Armed Dragon!"

As he sat the card own, a glowing and light form of Armed Dragon LV7 appeared **(ATK: 2,800) **and then the other two Baby Fish tokens swam away from the field.

"Baby fish tokens cannot stay on the field if Sushie isn't. Since I Synchro Summoned my dragon, I send two light monsters from my deck to the graveyard!"

She quickly two cards out of her deck and discarded both and then she replied, "I now use its effect to banish a light monster to destroy one of your cards!"

As she banished her Edae Arah, a burst of golden discs shot out and tore though the huge bug at the chest and it screeched before it exploded into black shards.

"Now, attack his Neo Bug!"

The huge dragon let out a burst of fiery light from its mouth and the Neo Bug was quickly burnt to a crisp **(Weevil LP: 3900 - 2900).**

"Your turn now."

Weevil drew a card and replied, "I Special Summon my Hell Centipede!"

As he sat the car down, a large evil centipede appeared **(ATK: 2,600 -1,300).**

"Now, I summon my MiniStag Beetle."

As he sat the card down, a tiny stag beetle appeared **(ATK: 950).**

"Now, I can equip a Level 4 insect to it."

Suddenly, Neo Bug flew onto the field and flew into the small bug **(LV: 3 - 7).**

"Also gains the level of the equipped monster as well! I now overlay my 2 Level 7 monsters!"

Both insects turned into glowing white orbs and a galaxy-like portal appeared and they flew into it.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Come forth now.._**Number 28: Titanic Moth!"**_

"As he sat the card down, a huge moth with giant wings appeared and the number 28 was on the Left side of its abdomen **(ATK: 2,400).**

"Now, I use the effect of Cacoon of Ultimate Evolution! I can banish it from the graveyard to return a high level insect from my graveyard to the deck and then draw a card!"

He banished the card and his took his Perfectly Ultimate Moth and shuffled it back into his deck and then drew a card and then replied, "I now activate Number Energy!"

The spell appeared and the 28 on its body began to glow red **(ATK: 2,400 - 3,100).**

"Now, attack her Lightray Armed Dragon!"

The moth glowed as a burst of flames shot out and struck the huge dragon and it roared and thrashed around before it exploded into shower of glowing gold globules **(Susie LP: 4000 - 3700).**

"When my Titanic Moth does any damage, I Can remove 1 Xyz Material monster to inflict 500 damage for each card in your hand and it looks like you have 3!"

AS he discarded Hell Centipede's card, the cards in her hand turned fiery red **(Susie LP: 3700 - 2200).**

"My moth is going to incinerate any chance of you beating me! I'll end my turn now."

Susie drew a card and replied, "I'll play Pot of Avarice."

She took her Sushie, Watt, Lighreay Shinobi, Lightray Flyer and her Lightray Edae Arae and shuffled the cards into her deck and drew 2 cards and then replied, "I'll set a monster and a card and that's all."

Weevil drew a card and replied, "Since I control no other monsters, I can attack directly with my moth and it does the battle damage and I Can still do the damage to your lifepoints!"

The flames shot out again and he discarded another Xyz Material monster and Susie was hit hard and flown onto her back..hard **(Susie LP: 2200 - 700).**

"There you go! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Susie slowly got up and drew a card and Weevil quickly replied, "I activate Number Wall!"

The trap appeared.

"Now you can't attack my Number monster or target it with effects unless its from a Number you control, little girl!"

Calvin then replied, "What a damn minute! She doesn't have one!"

Johnny sighed and replied, "We had the same damn problem in our days, gang."

"I can beat him. I activate Treasured Cards from Heaven!"

Both drew until each had 6 cards in their hand and then replied, "I flip my facedown monster!"

She did so and her Lightray Leviair appeared **(ATK: 1,800) **and then it glowed as her banished Dawn Knight appeared next the mighty dragon **(ATK: 1,400).**

"I now summon my Alexandrite Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, the jeweled dragon appeared **(ATK: 2,000).**

"Now, I overlay my 3 Level 4 monsters!"

A 3 monsters of light began to glow as a galaxy-like portal opened and they flew into it.

Johnny smiled and replied, "She's getting a Number too!"

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me now.._**Pure Number 39: Screechereen!"**_

As she sat the card down, a beautiful purple & sparkly skinned dragon appeared and Utopia's armor was on both wings and on parts of its body as well and the number 39 was on the side of its head and a Pure Heart was on its back **(ATK: 2,500).**

Johnny smiled and replied, "Welcome back, old friend."

Calvin looked at him and Johnny replied, "It's the number monster we all had one back in our last journey. Its still a number and one of the Pure Numbers. If your friend's luck is good, it'll help her out big time."

"I use her effect. I remove a Xyz Material monster and I can use a effect, depending what kind was revealed!"

She removed Alexandrite Dragon's card and checked the top card and she smiled as it was a Lightray Daedaulus and the moth sceeched as it weakened **(ATK: 2,400 - 0).**

"Now, to use it one more time!"

She removed another Xyz Material monster and revealed the card and it was a Solar Ray trap and she replied, "Now, I Special Summon any monster I have banished now!"

Suddenly, Lightray Edeh Arae appeared **(ATK: 2,300).**

"Lets do it. Screechereen, attack!"

The dragon roared as a burst of fiery light shot out and struck, striking the huge in the center and it screeched in pain before it exploded into fiery shards that flew everywhere **(Weevil LP: 2900 - 400).**

"Edae Arah, finish bug boy off!"

The light monster went and punched Weevil, sending him flying onto the ground **(Weevil LP: 400 - 0) **and Titanic Moth's card flew from Weevil's duel disk and Tippi grabbed it and then all of the insects that were attacking the town exploded into pixels.

Watchitt then replied, "Too bad. Weevil would of won if he'd WATCH IT!"

Johnny smiled as Susie looked at Weevil and replied, "Go away and never ever come back!"

Weevil's wings appeared and he quickly flew into the air until he was out of sight and Calvin replied, "Good riddance."

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

**Cards made by me & others**

Blasting Vein / Normal Spell Card

Destroy 1 facedown Spell or Trap Card you have; Draw 2 cards.

_**Note: **__Was used by Axel in the Yugioh GX anime._

Lightray Angus

Beast/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 600/4 Stars

If this card is in your GY; You can banish it and one other LIGHT (Except another "LIghray Angus"; Draw 2 cards. You can only use the effect of "Lightray Angus" once per turn.

Lightray Edeh Arae

Fairy/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 2,000/6 Stars

If Special Summoned from your GY by the effect of a LIGHT monster, select 1 facedown Spell or Trap your opponent has, banish and if they control another copy of that card in their hands or deck, they have to banish another copy of that card. You can only use the effect of "Lightray Edeh Arae" once per turn and only during that turn. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent.

Lightray Flyer

Warrior/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,400/DEF: 0/4 Stars

When Normal Summoned while you control no other monsters: Excavate the top card of your deck and if it's a LIGHT monster that is level 4 or lower, Special Summon it to your side of the field (Your opponent cannot negate or counter this card's effect) and if it's not, destroy this card and take 1000 damage.

Watt the Shine Light

Thunder/Effect/Light/ATK: 500/DEF: 2,100/4 Stars

When Summoned, Switch it to faceup Defense Position. As long as this card remains faceup on the field, your opponnet cannot activate facedown Spell or Trap cards during your turn. A LIGHT monster that uses this card as a Synchro or Xyz Material monster gains the following effect while that monster remains on the field:

\- When this monsters remains on the field, your opponent cannot activate facedown Spell or Trap Cards.

Sushie the Fish Nanny

Fish/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

When Normal Summoned: Special Summon 1 Baby Fish Token (Fish/Light/ATK: 500/DEF: 500/1 Star) to each of your unused Main Monster Zones and this card gains 100 ATK for each Baby Fish Token on the field. Baby Fish Tokens cannot be used in a Summon, except for a LIGHT monster and not on the turn they were Special Summoned. Once per turn, you can tribute 1 LIGHT monster you control; Destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card your opponent controls. Both effects of "Susie the Fish Nanny" can only be used once per turn and when this card is removed from the field, destroy all Baby Fish Tokens you control.

Lightray Shinobi

Warrior/Tuner/Effect/Light/ATK: 400/DEF: 800/2 Stars

You can banish 1 LIGHT monster from your hand; Special Summon this card (From your GY). When used in a Summon of a LIGHT monster, draw 1 card. You can only control 1 "Lightray Shinobi" at a time. When this card is removed from the field after being summoned with this effect, banish it.

Lightray Armed Dragon

Dragon/Synchro/Effect/LIght/ATK: 2,800/DEF: 1,000/7 Stars

LIGHT Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner LIGHT monsters

When Synchro Summoned: Send up to 2 LIGHT monsters from your deck to the GY. Once per turn, you can banish 1 LIGHT monster from your GY; Destroy 1 card your opponent controls. Both effects of "Lightray Armed Dragon" can only be used once per turn.

Pure Number 39: Screechereen

Dragon/Xyz/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,500/DEF: 2,000/Rank 4

3 Level 4 monsters

As long as this card has a Xyz Material beneath it, this card cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects. Up to twice per turn, can remove 1 Xyz Material monster from this card; Excavate the top card of your deck and use one of the following effects and then banish the selected card. Monster: Decrease the ATK of all monsters your opponent controls equal to the ATK of the banished monster. Spell: Select up to 3 cards from your opponent's GY and banish them and this card gains 500 ATK for each banished card until the End Phase of the turn. Trap: Special Summon 1 monster you have banished.

Gift of Light / Normal Spell Card

Image: Tephys, the Goddess of Light offering Shinato, King of Higher Planes a large chest filled with jewels and gold.

Activate only if you and your opponent have 2 or less cards in your hand. Banish 1 level 4 or lower LIGHT monster from your hand and then both players draw cards equal to its level. You can only activate 1 "Gift of Light" per turn the monster banished with ths card's effect cannot be Special Summoned during the turn this effect is used.

Parasite Tick

Insect/Effect/Dark/ATK: 500/DEF: 300/2 Stars

(Quick Effect): You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; equip this card from your hand to that target. The equipped monster becomes an Insect monster, cannot attack Insect monsters, also its effects that activate by targeting an Insect monster(s) are negated and also loses 500 ATK & DEF. If the equipped monster is destroyed in battle, inflict damage equal to the level/Rank/Link Rating of the destroyed monster x 200. Both effects of "Parasite Tick" can only be used once per turn.

MiniStag Beetle

Insect/Effect/Earth/ATK: 950/DEF: 700/3 Stars

When Normal Summoned: Select 1 Level 4 or lower Insect monster you control; Equip it to this card as a Equip Spell Card. The equipped monster gains the level of the equipped monster. While this card is faceup on the field, you can only Summon Insect monsters. You can only use the effect of "MiniStag Beetle" once per turn.

Number Energy / Normal Spell Card

Image; A glowing Number 25: Focus Force firing a laster of pure energy towards a Perfect Machine King in large rundown factory.

Select 1 "Number" monster you control; it gains ATK equal to its Rank x 100 until the End Phase of the turn. You can only activate 1 "Number Energy" per turn.

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

**Weevil and his bug army are no more and Susie has a Number of her own! In the next chapter, they enter the desert and halfway to the ruins, O'Chunks challenges them to a duel and Johnny wants to battle him. Can Johnny and his Warrior army take down this "Vorse Raider"? Find out in the next chapter.**


	7. Vorse Raider

_Chapter 7: Vorse Raider_

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at the office, the gang was talking to Mayor Watchitt and his grandson about what happened.

Bozzo smiled and replied, "Very good dueling, Susie. I'm so glad to have those bugs out of the town."

Watchitt nodded and replied, "They better not come back and if they do, they better WATCH IT!"

The teens giggled at that and Watchitt smiled and replied, "I really have you wonderful kids to thank for all of your help. Anything you can think of we can try to give you. So, lets us help you all out and WATCH IT!"

Johnny then replied, "We're all kinda of tired from the trip up the mountain, so can we stay here in town for the night and have a decent dinner and breakfast tomorrow? We're heading towards the Yold Ruins and we have to make a journey across the desert to do so."

Watchitt smiled and replied, "That's the least we can do for all of your help today, kids. We can get you a couple of rooms in our Inn and you can rest up. Thank you again for riding our small town of those horrible bugs."

Susie smiled and replied, "It was no trouble at all, sir. Just glad they arrived at the right to help, sir."

"Glad you did as well, young lady. Enjoy your time in our small city and if you three try to do any kind of trouble, remember to...WATCH IT!"

The kids sighed as they left the office.

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at a lower part of the castle, Dimentio was looking at a locked up Weevil. After losing his duel and retreating back to Bleck's castle, Nastasia immediatly had him put in a cell that would weaken him and his powers until he was needed once again.

Dimentio sighed and replied, "We put so much faith into you and still fail us, Weevil."

He groaned and replied, "I was doing good until that bratty girl summoned a Number monster and creamed me with it. Just like what happened with Bestovious as well."

Dimentio nodded and replied, "Intresting to know. We'll need you one of these days and until that day, you'll be left in here. Enjoy your time in your cramped cell, bug boy."

Weevil only sighed and Dimentio then replied, "These Pure Number cards are going to be a problem for us. Gotta tell Bleck and the Count in the morning. Our prison warden will be here in a minute to watch over you, Weevil. Good night."

He slowly vanished into shadowy mist and then a Archfiend General **(ATK: 2,100)** walked in and he replied, "I'm the warden of this prison. If you cause any kind of trouble, Bleck let me know that I Can resort to any kind of punishment I see fit!"

The bug duelist sighed once more.

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back in Flipside, Merlon and the parents of the heroes were chatting inside of a small cafe in the town round by a friendly owner named Saffron who was was a good friend of Merlon. She served the gang a lot of unique dishes, desserts and even her own drinks.

Hugh smiled and replied, "Wow, that Shroom Roast was really good, Merlon."

Merlon nodded at that. Shroom Roast was one of the most popular dishes at Saffron's cafe. It was just a mushroom pot pie with chopped veggies and a creamy mushroom sauce inside of a flaky pie crust. She also was good for a dish called Shroom Fry, which was just a plate of mushrooms fried in butter & salt and you had the choice of adding meat or keeping it without. The dish that made her famous was a Shroom Steak, a beautiful cooked porterhouse steak covered in tasty mushrooms. Flipside was well known for their mushroom dishes because they have a small farm outside of the city that grows mushrooms all year long.

Bill looked at Merlon and replied, "How the kids doing?"

"Really good, actually. They arrived at the city earlier today and they saved the city from one of Count Bleck's crew and they decied to rest up before going through the desert tomorrow morning. They are strong kids and Calvin and Susie have Number monsters called Pure Numbers."

Lila then replied, "Those things again? Here we go again with Number monsters. We went through that through the Shadowlands and this situation happens again."

"I understand that one, madam. Those kids are smart and will be ready for anything they send their way. They'll be just fine. My young friend Tippi is a good guide and she's always been a great help to me and anyone that needed to get somewhere safetly."

Hugh then replied, "The kids will be okay. They're great duelists and should be just fine. Keep letting us know if anything happens, sir."

"Of course, my friend. Saffron should be here with our desserts in a few moments now."

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Early that morning in Bleck's room, O'Chunks was talking with Nastasia and Bleck about his next move. Dimentio was off somewhere and Mimi was still sleeping away.

Nastasia then replied, "You sure you're ready to face those kids, O'Chunks? They're all pretty powerful duelists."

O'Chunks laughed and replied, "Sure am, Nastasia. I'll grind their silly decks into bits of paper! My deck will destroy anything they send my way!"

Bleck nodded and replied, "Very cofident guy you are, O'Chunks make sure you don't fail us. You know what happens to duelists who fail me!"

He nodded and replied, "Not going to a problem, sir! I'll win!"

He nodded as O'Chunks quickly left the room and Nastasia then replied, "I can tell his worried about this duel, sir."

Bleck nodded and replied, "I can tell as well, Nastasia. He might get lucky and win it."

She only nodded to him.

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

At the north path that would lead them out of the city, the gang was with Tippi. Watchitt and his Bozzo was there as well.

Watchitt then replied, "It was good to finally meet you wonderful heroes. Save our island from Bleck and if you don't, you better WATCH IT!"

The gang giggled and Bozzo smiled and replied, "Don't mind my grandfather. That's his favorite thing to say to people. We get mostly strange looks, but it's funny in a way."

Watchitt then replied, "He's a good kid. Good luck in the dessert and if you all do everything right, you'll be at the ruins in about two hours or so, kids. Don't overheat yourselves and take breaks when you need to. In other words, when you're out there to make sure to WATCH IT!"

The kids nodded as they went down the path that would lead them through the desert and Bozzo sighed and replied, "Good luck, my new friends."

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

After about a hour trip through the desert, they were now resting inside of rest park-like area with picnic benches, vending machines and restooms. They all having a bottle of water to drink.

Tippi then replied, "We are making amazing progress, gang. We should be there in about a hour or so."

Johnny then replied, "Very nice, Tippi. We'll be there in time!"

Suddenly, they saw a huge motorcycle going through the dessert with O'Chunks riding on it and Calvin then replied, "What the heck?"

O'Chunks drove on in and stopped in front of the rest area, covering the area with a small cloud of dust and Susie replied, "Be careful, man!"

O'Chunks got off his bike and he replied, "Greetings, young'uns. I'm O'Chunks, a enforcer for Count Bleck and his army and I'm here to duel one of you kids!"

Johnny stood up and replied, "You covered us in dust, dude. You're dueling me and now!"

O'Chunks nodded as went back to his bike and took a a duel disk (Which already had his deck in it and then Johnny activated his duel disk and both drew 5 cards.

Calvin then replied, "You never know what kind of a deck a enforcer may have, Johnny! Be on your toes!"

"Will do, buddy!"

_"Game on!", _both yelled out.

**(O'Chunks LP: 8000 / Johnny LP: 8000)**

O'Chunks then replied, "I'll start the duel with 1 facedown monster and that is all."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I summon my Gearfried The Iron Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the iron knight appeared in all his glory **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Attack his facedown monster!"

The knight rushed in and a Skelengel appeared on the card **(DEF: 500) **and Gearfried struck with its sword and it let out a small cry before shattering and then O'Chunks drew a card.

"Okay then. I'll set a card and call it a turn."

O'Chunks drew a card and replied, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm shot out and Johnny quickly replied, "I activate Scapegoat!"

Before the storm could hit it, 4 different colored sheep appeared **(DEF: 0 x4).**

"Whatever, kid. I summon my Gene-Warped Warwolf!"

As he sat the card down, the mighty Beast-Warrior appeared with a snarling growl **(ATK: 2,000).**

"Attack his Knight!"

The Beast-Warrior went and gave the Iron knight a punch and he groaned and then shattered **(Johnny LP: 8000 - 7800).**

"Your turn, squirt."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and call it a turn."

O'Chunks drew a card and replied, "I activate Beastly Rage!"

The spell appeared.

"Now, I summon my Savage Kaiser!"

As he sat the card down, the green-skinned Beast-Warrior that looked like the used by Yugi Muto, Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler in their earlier days appeared but this one sharper axes on his arms and its skin was black & green now **(ATK: 1,800).**

Calvin then replied, "They took a no effect Level 5 monster with only 1,800 attack an made it into a effect one. Very cool."

"Since I control another Beast Warrior, this badboy can attack twice! Attack his facedown monster and a token!"

The savage creature went in and a War Survivor appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,400) **and was blown to shards as it was slashed by its axe-like arms and then it went in and slashed the orange sheep and it burst and then the Spell glowed and blasted Johnny twice **(Johnny LP: 7800 - 7200) **before the Warwolf went and pummeled the blue sheep before it blew into bits as well and then his spell glowed and blasted the young hero once more **(Johnny LP: 7200 - 6900).**

"Too easy. Your turn now, kid."

Susie then replied, "Man, this guy is powerful."

Tippi sighed and replied, "What do you expect for a member of Bleck's crew, Susie? They've all been trained and each of them are great duelists."

Johnny drew a card and he smiled at what he drew a card and replied, "I bring forth _**Kooper the Brave!"**_

As he sat the card down, a turtle walking on its legs appeared with a red bandana and a blue shell **(ATK: 1,800) **and he saw Johnny and he smiled and gave the young hero a thumbs up and Johnny smiled back and replied, "Welcome back, old friend."

Calvin smiled and replied, "Really cool, man. It's like Kooper is saying hi to a old friend."

Johnny sighed and replied, "This guy was one of heroes for my furry buddy Dukey. This small turtle really helped his deck out alot. I really do miss him right now."

Susie then replied, "That's hard to remember a lost loved one."

"Now, I activate Teamwork."

The spell appeared.

"I select a monster and it gains 200 attack for each monster I control until the End Phase of the turn."

Kooper's shell began to glow **(ATK: 1,800 - 2,400).**

"He can also attack each of your monsters once apiece! Attack both of his monsters with Shell Spin!"

Kooper retreated into his shell and it began to spin rapidly and then it shot out and blasted Warwolf to pieces and then Kooper quickly turned around and then it struck, blowing Savage Kaiser to shards **(O'Chunks LP: 8000 - 7000)** before returning to Johnny's side of the field.

"Nobunny can beat this turtle in a race!"

His friends sighed at the bad pun and Johnny replied, "Tough crowd. I'll end my turn now."

O'Chunks drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and I'll set a card facedown and then I'll call it a turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I summon my Arifact Hunter!"

As he sat the card down, the Warrior his former teacher sent him to use appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Lets do it. Kooper, attack!"

He got back into his shell and shot out and a beastly armored creature with a club of its own appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,000) **and he swung the club and sent Kooper back to Johnny side of the field and he replied, "Got to attack Mountain Blocker twice to totally destroy him, kid!"

Johnny sighed and then Arifact Hunter rushed and got out a shovel and smashed it to bits with one hard slam of the shovel and he drew a card and took another one (Which was a Spell Striker) and slid it underneath his deck.

Susie then replied, "Very cool card. His teacher must of been that special to him."

"Your turn now."

O'Chunks drew a card and replied, "First I play Birthright!"

Suddenly, Gene-Warped Warwolf appeared **(ATK: 2,000).**

"Now, Fiend's Sanctuary."

Suddenly, the beady token appeared **(ATK: 0).**

**"**I tribute it for my Beast Commander Tigeriso!"

As the token vanished, a Tiger Axe appeared..except he was now covered in armor now and had 2 swords instead of a large ax for a weapon **(ATK: 2,100).**

Calvin saw the monster and he nodded nad replied, "Likes a more powerful form of Tiger Axe in a way."

"When I Tribute Summon him, I can shuffle 1 Beast Warrior back into my deck and then draw a card."

He took his Savage Kaiser and shuffled it back into his deck and then drew a card and then replied, "He also powers up every Beast Warrior I have by 300!"

Suddenly, they both glowed **(ATK: 2,100 - 2,400 - (ATK: 2,000 - 2,300).**

Susie then replied, "This will hurt."

"Time for this! Tigeriso, go for his turtle dude and my Gene-Warped Warwolf will take care of your Artifact Hunter!"

The beastly got and it swung its sword and slammed into a shockwave shot out and blasted Kooper and his blue shell to little bits. Johnny sighed sadly as his card went to the graveyard and before Gene-Warped Warwolf went and gave his Hunter a punch and he groaned and exploded into pixels as well and then his spell blasted him twice **(Johnny LP: 6900 - 5400).**

Calvin then replied, "Man, this guy is one powerful duelist."

Tippi sighed and replied, "What do you expect for a member of Bleck's inner circle, Calvin? He trains them well."

"There you go, brat. I end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I activate Banner of Courage!"

The spell appeared.

"Now, I'll banish it and your Spell to Special Summon my Spell Strider!"

As both Spells faded away, a older form of Spell Striker appeared **(ATK: 1,800) **and then Johnny replied, "I play Marauding Captain and his abiity I'm bring out Link Patroller!"

As he sat the cards down, the legendary Captain appeared **(ATK: 1,200) **right next a Warrior wearing a red armor appeared while holding onto a sword of sorts **(ATK: 1,500).**

"Now, I send all 3 of my Warriors away to Link Summon my Arcana Extra Joker!"

As they vanished into tiny shards of light, a mighty and powerful Warrior of light appeared with a beautiful sword that was glowing with light **(ATK: 2,800) **and then 3 arrows appeared. One was pointing towards the middle monster zone on O'Chunks side of the field and the other two were pointing at two zones of Johnnys.

Susie nodded and replied, "Very nice monster, Johnny."

"My loving girlfriend gave me this card. When Link Patroller is used in a Link Summon, that monster gains 500 attack until the End Phase of the turn."

Suddenly, he began to glow even more **(ATK: 2,800 - 3,300).**

"Lets do it. Attack his Beast Commander!"

He swung his sword and a blade of pure light shot out and sliced through the Beast Warrior, bisecting it at the waist. Gene-Warped Warwolf let out a snarl as the remains dissolved into pixels **(O'Chunks LP: 7000 - 6100).**

"Your turn now."

He stopped glowing **(ATK: 3,300 -2,800) **as O'Chunks drew a card and replied, "I'll switch Warwolf to defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I summon my Command Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the fiery Warrior appeared **(ATK: 1,200 - 1,600).**

"Now, Enemy Controller!"

Suddnely, Warwolf rose to attack position.

"Arcana Extra Joker, attack it and my Knight will attack my other monster!"

The mighty Link monster swung his sword and the same pure blade of light shot out and cleaved Warwolf in twain **(O'Chunks LP: 6100 - 5300) **and then Command Knight went and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card **(DEF: 600) **and it shattered into pieces as she jammed her sword into it and both discarded what they had and both drew 5 cards and then replied, "I'll set a card and call it a turn."

O'Chunks drew a card and replied, "I activate another Beastly Rage!"

Suddenly, another copy of the Spell appeared.

"I now summon my Shogi Knight!"

As he sat the card down, a odd creature that looked like a centaur with a large sword appeared with somesort of tile covering its face **(ATK: 800).**

"Since I Normal Summoned it, I check your facedown card and if its a Trap, its destroyed!"

The trap revealed to be a Scrap-Iron Scarecrow and it swung its sword and cut the Trap cleanly in half and then O'Chunks then replied, "Now since it was a Trap, I can Special Summon a Level 3 Earth monster from my hand and I choose my Shogi Lance."

As he sat that card down, a creature that looked like a wooden wheel with different spears sticking out of it appeared with the same game tile-like face in its center **(DEF: 500).**

"Now, I use Shogi Lance's effect to double the level of them both."

Suddenly, they both glowed **(LV: 3 - 6).**

"Now, I overlay my 2 level 6 monsters!"

Both monsters glowed as they turned into white & brown orbs and the portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me now..Shogi Bishop!"

As he sat the card down, a monster that looked double the size of Shogi Knight appeared with two large swords that looked like they can slice through anything it wanted to and it was covered in a white robe as well **(ATK: 1,800).**

Tippi then replied, "Wow."

"Now, I remove both of its Xyz Material monsters to double its attack until the End Phase of your next turn!"

As he discarded both cards, the swords began to glow **(ATK: 1,800 - 3,600).**

"Lets do it. Attack his Link Monster!"

He swung his swords and two beams of light shot out and struck the mighty Warrior in the chest and he groaned in pain before he exploded into globules of light **(Johnny LP: 5400 - 5000) **and then he replied, "When he goes down, I can Special Summon a Level 4 Normal Warrior monster from my deck and I Can Add one from my deck to my hand!"

Suddenly, Warrior Dai Grepher appeared and knelt **(DEF: 1,600) **and then he took another card from his deck and placed it in his hand.

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Comnand Knight to defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Suddenly, its swords stopped glowing **(ATK: 3,600 - 1,800).**

O'Chunks drew a card and replied, "You're not making this any easier for me, kid. I summon my Panther Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, the fercious Beast Warrior used by Joey Wheeler in his dueling days appeared **(ATK: 2,000).**

"Bishop, attack!"

He swung his swords and blades blasted Command Knight to triangles.

"Attack his Grepher!"

Panther Warrior rushed and Bishop vanished as it rushed and slashed at Grepher and he groaned and then burst as well.

"Since Shogi Bishop went to the graveyard, I can add any Shogi monster from the deck to my hand."

He quickly did so and then replied, "I'll set a card and it's Your turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown monster up!"

As he did so, Dark Blade appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Now, I activate War Tribute!"

The spell appeared.

"I tribute one Warrior from my side of the field and then I can discard a Warrior to draw 2 cards!"

He discarded a Queen's Knight and then Dark Blade saluted and then vanished as well as he drew 2 new cards and then Johnny replied, "I'll banish my Queen's Knight and Dark Blade to bring forth my Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning!"

As he banished the said cards, the mighty enjoy appeared **(ATK: 3,000).**

"Attack his Panther Warrior and then O'Chunks directly!"

The mighty Warrior quickly went and brought his sword, blasting Panther Warrior to bits and then he charged in and struck him down with his sword **O'Chunks LP: 5300 - 1300) **and he groaned and replied, "I activate Shock Draw."

He drew 4 cards from his deck.

"I'll set a card and call it a turn."

O'Chunks drew a card and replied, "I summon my Shogi Pawn!"

As he sat the card down, a monster that looked like Shogi Knight without the sharp blade weapon appeared **(ATK: 400).**

"I use his effect to Special Summon a Level 3 monster from my graveyard!"

Suddenly, Shogi Lance appeared **(ATK: 500) **and both glowed **(LV: 3 x2 - LV: 6 x2).**

"I Now overlay them both!"

Both monsters turned into orbs and galzxy-like portal appeared and they orbs flew into it.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear now.._**Number 72: Shogi Rook!"**_

As he sat the card own, a huge creature with two large spiked wheels appeared with the Number 72 on it **(ATK: 2,500) **and the Number 72 appeared on O'Chunks light arm.

"Now, I banish a Shogi Knight and Shogi Bishop from my graveyard to Summon Akz the Pumer!"

As he banished both cards, A Beast-Warrior appeared with a snarl as it showed its weapon **(ATK: 1,500).**

"Now, I'll discard a Beast-Warrior so he can double his attack power!"

Suddenly, he glowed **(ATK: 1,500 - 3,000).**

"I now use my Rook's effect! I ditch both Xyz Material to crush a monster and trap of yours!"

As he did so, the spiked wheels shot out and blasted the Warrior and Johnny's facedown card to pieces.

"I only do half the damage, but i attack you anyway!"

The huge Number shot its wheels out and Akz went and slashed at Johnny **(Johnny LP: 5000 -2000).**

"Your turn now, kid!"

Before Johnny could draw a card, he noticed a card from his deck was glowing and it he drew a card and saw it and he smiled at what he drew.

Tippi then replied, "Wonder what it could be."

_This isn't a Number, but it'll shut down Number monster decks and it'll be a great a help for me and my friends. I hope it helps now. _

Susie then replied, "I wonder what he drew."

"I now banish my Tactics of War trap you smashed last turn to Special Summon a Level 4 Warrior from my deck and I Choose Lancelot, Knight of the Lake!"

As he banished the said trap, a mighty and powerful knight appeared **(ATK: 1,500).**

"I now summon my _**Numeral Hunter!"**_

As he sat the card down, a warrior with glowing armor appeared **(ATK: 1,600).**

Calvin then replied, "Looks cool."

"When this card is Summoned, all Number monsters go return to the Extra Decks!"

O'Chunks looked at his monster and groaned as it glowed and then vanished into 3 glowing globules and they shot out and flew into his Extra Deck and then the number vanished from the minions body.

"I now overlay my 2 Level 4 monsters!"

Both Warriors glowed as they turned into white orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me now.._**Utopian Savior!"**_

As he sat the card down, a Warrior that looked like a younger form of the Legendary Number 39: Utopia appeared with a sword and shield **(ATK: 2,300).**

Tippi nodded and replied, "Not a number, but a strong monster."

"Since I used Lancelot in a Xyz summon, one of your monsters loses 800 attack!"

Suddnely, Akz let out a groan **(ATK: 1,500 - 700) **and O'Chunks groaned and replied, "No, I was so close to winning this duel!"

"Whatever, dude. Utopian Savior, attack his Akz the Pumer to finish him off!"

He quickly flew in and brought his sword, cleaving the Beast-Warrior in twain with his sword. The remains shattered into pixels and then it went in and struck O'Chunks down **(O'Chunks LP: 1300 - 0) **and Calvin gave TIppi a puzzled look and replied, "He lost, so why didn't you get that big guy's number monster, Tippi?"

Tippi sighed and replied, "I think the Number monster must be defeated in battle in order for me to get it."

O'Chunks then replied, "You kids may have won, but Master Bleck will obliterate you all!"

Suddenly, he vanished completely from sight and Tippi nodded and replied, "Let's head back to town and we'll head to the heart tomorrow morning, kids?"

The agreed and they began to follow her back to Yold Town.

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

**Cards made by me & others**

Kooper the Brave

Warrior/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,400/4 Stars

When this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate facedown card can attack all monsters your opponent controls once apiece and if this effect is used, you cannot attack with any other monster you have. The effects of monsters this card attacks are negated.

Link Patroller

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

If used to Synchro, Xyz or Link Summon a Warrior monster, that monster gains 500 ATK until the End Phase of the turn. The effect of "Link Patroller" can only be used once per turn.

Utopian Savior

Warrior/Xyz/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 2,100/Rank 4

2 Level 4 monsters

Warrior monsters Cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects while it has a Xyz Material beneath it. When this card destroys a monster in battle, you can remove 1 Xyz Material monster from this card; Add 1 Warrior monster from your deck to your hand. You can only control 1 "Utopian Savior" at a time. You can only use the effect of "Utopian Savior" once per turn.

Teamwork / Normal Spell Card

Image: Queen's Knight and King's Knight raising their swords into the air as Jack's Knight is about to attack a Jinzo inside of a dark factory with his sword which is starting to glow.

Select 1 monster you control; it gains 200 x the number of monsters on your side of the field the field until the End Phase of the turn. You can only activate 1 "Teamwork" per turn.

War Tribute / Normal Spell Card

Image: Command Knight and Marauding Captain offering a bunch of treasures and weapons to a Gilford the Legend and Freed the Matchless General and both of them are impressed at what they brought them.

Tribute 1 Warrior monster from your side of fhe field and then discard 1 Warrior from your hand to the GY; Draw 2 cards. You can only activate 1 "War Tribute" per turn.

Tactics of War / Normal Trap Card

Image: A hidden Valkyrian Knight about to attack a unaware Battle Ox in a grassy field.

If this card is in your GY while you control no other monsters and your opponent has 2 or more monsters, you can banish this card from your GY; Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Warrior monster from deck. You can only use the effect of "Tactics of War" once per turn and not during the turn it was

Savage Kaiser

Beast-Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

If you control a Beast-Warrior monster on the field (Other then "Savage Kaiser"), this card can attack twice per Battle Phase, but cannot use this effect to attack directly at any time.

Mountain Blocker

Beast-Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 600/DEF: 1,000/3 Stars

if this card would be destroyed in battle, it is not destroyed (Damage is done normally). You can only use the effect of "Mountain Blocker" once per turn.

Beast Commander Tigeriso

Beast-Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,100/DEF: 2,000/5 Stars

All Beast and Beast-Warrior monsters you control gain 300 ATK & DEF. When Tribute Summoned: Shuffle 1 Beast-Warrior monster from your GY into your deck and then draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "Beast Commander Tigeriso" once per turn.

Shogi Pawn

Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK: 400/DEF: 800/3 Stars

When Normal Summoned: Special Summon 1 Level 3 EARTH monster from your GY. You can only use this effect of "Shogi Pawn" once per turn.

Shogi Bishop

Beast-Warrior/Xyz/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,800/Rank 6

2 Level 6 monsters

When this card attacks a monster with more ATK then this card during your Battle Phase, you can remove 2 Xyz Materials from this card until the End Phase of your opponent's turn. When Sent to the GY from the field: Add 1 "Shogi" monster from your deck or GY to your hand. Both effects of "Shogi Bishop" can only be used once per turn.

Beastly Rage / Continous Spell Card

Only 1 "Beastly Rage" can be on the field at a time. When a Beast or Beast-Warrior monster you control destroys a monster in battle, inflict 300 damage to your opponent.

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

**Johnny wins a close duel. In the next chapter, they find where the heart and they need one more win to get the Pure Heart and Calvin gets the first duel. Can he win with his heart and defeat a true "Grave Protector"? Find out soon.**


	8. Grave Protector

_Chapter 8: Grave Protector_

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Black in Bleck's prison area, O'Chunks was behind bars for his loss against Johnny. Bleck and Nastasia were down there as well with their warden busy with Weevil.

Bleck sighed and replied, "You failed me and your partners, O'Chunks. We all had high hopes for you and you just fail us big time."

The minion sighed and replied, "Sorry, sir. Those kids really did get the best of me and my dueling skills. That is one strong kid."

Nastasia then replied, "An excuse typical of you, O'Chunks. We can't allow those bratty kids to get the Pure Hearts. If we do so, they'll enter in and attempt to defeat our count and destoy the book."

Bleck then replied, "That is quite enough, Nastasia. Head back to my chambers now, please."

She sighed as she quickly left the room and then Bleck replied, "You'll be spending the next few days in your cell and then you'll be released. Think about your loss."

He slowly vanished into shadowy smoke and the breaded minion sighed and replied, "I really need to crush those brats next time."

The warden walked over to him and the Fiend smiled and replied, "Can't wait to see you suffer next, fool."

The bearded minion sighed as he walked away from his cell.

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at Yold Town, the kids were chatting with Bozzo and Old Man Watchitt about the duel Johnny just won.

Bozzo smiled and replied, "You're all great duelists! O'Chunks is one of the toughest duelists ever and you beat him. Very good job, gang."

The mayor nodded and replied, "Someone finally took down one of Bleck's personal crew! Very good. Next he comes by, he better WATCH IT!"

The gang nodded and then Tippi replied, "We'll rest one more night and head to the ruins in the morning, sir."

"Very well. Make sure they stay safe or you better WATCH IT!"

The gang sighed as they left his office and Bozzo then replied, "We need those guys."

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Later that night Inside of a lab in a hidden building somwhere on the island, Dimentio was reading his own books about what was going on and stuff.

Dimentio then replied, "With my own power, I won't need to worry about those bratty kids or Bleck. I Can do stuff on my own."

He put the book down and turned and he saw 3 empty duel monsters cards on three different stands covered with a glass case and he nodded and replied, "Once these cards become my true destiny, no one in the world or on this silly island would be able stop me!"

He heard a knocking and he floated to the door and there was a Search Striker **(ATK: 1,600) **and Dimentio then replied, "Evening, Search Striker. What's new?"

The spirit then replied, "Just reporting in now, sir. If you leave before 5:00, you'll make it back to your chamber and Bleck will expect a thing."

Dimentio nodded. Search Striker was a spirit that used to be a police officer for the island. Dimentio challenged him to a duel and the mad clown wiped him out quickly and for losing, he became DImentio's personal assistant and when Bleck is aroumd, he would serve him as well and he wouldn't expect a thing and then the mad clown replied, "FIne. Head back now and I'll be back soon."

He saluted him and then walked away and Dimentio replied, "Patience is all I need right now."

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

That next day outside of Bestovious's house, he was watching his grandson Parker dueling one of Bleck's troops (A Archfiend Soldier) in a duel after the soldier threatened to torch the whole house down and then Parker challenged him to a duel and he accepted quickly. The Fiend had a Opticlops **(ATK: 1,800) **in attack position and a faceup Skull Knight #2 **(DEF: 1,200) **in defense position and Parker had a Fossil Tusker **(ATK: 1,800) **and a Koa'ki Meiru Sandman **(ATK: 1,900). **Parker also used a Rock deck of his own, but he mostly focused on Level 4 or lower ones and he held onto a few high leveled ones as well just in case and Parker tried to attack, but the soldier activated Threatning Roar to stop that from happening. The fiend had 3 cards in his hand and a facedown card and Parker had 3 cards in his hand and 1 card facedown as well.

**(Archfiend Soldier LP: 3300 / Parker LP: 5000)**

"Damn your trap. I'll reveal a Rock monster to save my Sandman."

He flipped a card and it was a Giant Soldier of Stone and then he replied, "Your turn now."

The soldier drew a card and he smiled evily and replied, "Now to start waisting your rocky crew, kid! I tribute my Skull Knight for my Dark Ruler Ha Des!"

As the fiendish knight vanished, the evil ruler of the underworld appeared **(ATK: 2,450) **and another of the knights appeared **(ATK: 1,000).**

"Now, I play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, a motorcylist rode on the field. It looked like a red demon wearing a biker's leather jacket and red boots as well and it gave out a wicked laugh as it appeared **(ATK: 1,000).**

"You destroyed my Devil Rider earlier in our duel and he wants payback! I Use his effect to give himself one level!"

Suddenly, he glowed **(LV: 3 - 4).**

"I now tune him with my Skull Knight #2!"

The biker glowed as it split into 3 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Skull Knight #2, which turned into 3 white stars **(*3 + *4 = *7).**

"I Synchro Summon..Chaos King Archfiend!"

As he sat the card down, the evil Synchro appeared **(ATK: 2,600).**

"This will be fun! Ha Des, attack!"

He laughed as he a burst of green flames shot out and blasted the Sandman to a shower of dust.

"Chaos King, attack!"

The Fiend went and slashed at the rocky creature **(ATK: 1,800 - 0)** and it burst into a shower of dust & pebbles **(Parker LP: 5000 - 1850) **and then Opticlops charged in and slammed into Parker **(Parker LP: 1850 - 50).**

"You'll never beat me, kid! I end my turn now."

Parker drew a card and replied, "Time to show you the true power of my deck, fiend! I play Treasured Cards from Heaven!"

Both drew until each had 6 cards and then replied, "I now banish Alpha the Electromagnetic Warrior, Beta the Electromagnetic Warrior and Gamma the Electromagnetic Warrior from my graveyard to Special Summon my Berserkion the Electromagna Warrior!"

As he banished the said cards, a huge rocky creature with a spear for a weapon appeared **(ATK: 3,000).**

"Now, I play my Call of the Haunted!"

Suddenly, Valkyrion the Magnet Warrior appeared on the card **(ATK: 3,500) **and the Archfiend Soldier gulped at what he saw.

"You'll regret destroying one of my best cards earlier, fiend! Valkyrion, attack his Ha Des and Berserkion, attack his Chaos King Archfiend!"

Valkyrion flew in and slashed at the evil ruler with his sword and it he groaned and burst into a cloud of green & black smoke and then the other one went in and struck with its spear

, impaling the Synchro through the chest and blasting it to bits **(Archfiend Soldier LP: 3300 - 1850) **and the Fiend groaned and replied, "You still won't win! I'll crush you next turn!"

Parker smiled and replied, "No next turn for you, fiend! I activate my facedown Emergency Fusion!"

The spell appeared.

"I fuse my Berserkion and Valkyrion to summon my most powerful card I own!"

As they both merged together, a form of the two mighty Magnet Warriors appeared **(ATK: 4,000).**

"Meet the mighty and awesome _**Imperion Magnum the Superconductive Battlebot!"**_

The fiend gulped and replied, "I'm screwed!"

"This is what you get when you threaten my family, fiend! Attack his Opticlops!"

He swung his sword and a burst of electricity shot out and blasted the Fiend to atoms **(Archfiend Soldier LP: 1850 - 0) **and the rest of the attack blasted the evil footsoldier to atoms as well and Parker sighed and replied, "That is game."

Bestovious miled and replied, "Great dueling, Parker. Really proud of you."

"Thank you, uncle. You think that Calvin guy would like a couple of copies of my Emergency Fusion?"

"I really think so. He and his friends are still sleeping in Yold Town and we can send them to Old Man Watchitt quickly before they leave."

"Let's get on it then before breakfast."

"You are one thoughful and smart kid, Parker. My sister has really raised you well."

Parker smiled as they both went back towards the house.

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Later that morning, the gang was finishing up breakfast made by the best cooks in Yold Town.

Calvin sighed and replied, "Very good food these chefs made. Everything was amazing."

The two nodded as Bozzo walked in and he replied, "Morning, gang."

They all waived at him and Bozzo took a envolope out of his pocket and he replied, "Calvin, this is for you. It was sent to my grandpa early this morning and we just got it about 5 minutes ago."

He handed it to him and he opened it and inside was a paper that said **Enjoy my gift, my friend. Thank you for saving my grandpa a few days ago. Really means alot. Thank you again, Parker.**

He opened the note and inside was two copies of Emergency Fusion and he saw the cards and he smiled and replied, "Thanks, Parker. These cards will help my Hero deck alot."

He showed them the cards and Johnny smiled and replied, "Cool card, buddy."

He nodded as he took them both and placed them in his deck and then Susie replied, "We should head out soon to find the ruins."

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

A hour later, they left the town and made it through the desert and made it to the Yold Ruins and were outside of a small building and the image of the Pure Heart Was on the door itself.

Tippi nodded and replied, "The leader of this temple is well known gravekeeper, gang. It was known as Gravekeeper's Chief."

Johnny nodded and replied, "Makes sense."

The doors began to open and instead of the Chief was a turtle wearing a egyptian garmet and somesort of black-sphere was in its hat that had eyes as well and oddly enough, he wore black sunglasses and Tippi then replied, "Wait, who are you?"

The creature smiled evily and replied, "I'm known as Tutankoopa, the leader of this temple and guardian of your precious Pure Heart!"

Tippi then replied, "Where is the chief?"

"In my deck, of course! Count Bleck allowed me to take over this area and I control them all and you ain't getting inside unless you duel me first!"

Calvin then replied, "I'll duel you then."

the turtle nodded as a golden duel disk appeared on his arm and the doors shut behind him and then they both activated their duel disks and both drew 5 cards.

"DUEL!", both yelled out.

**(Tutankoopa LP: 8000 / Calvin LP: 8000)**

Tutankoopa then replied, "Since I control this temple, I go first. I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Calvin drew a card and replied, "I Summon Stratos!"

As he sat the card down, the airborne hero flew onto the field **(ATK: 1,800) **and he took a card from his deck and placed it in his hand and then replied, "Attack!"

He flew in and a small owl with a crown on its head appeared **(DEF: 300) **and was blown to little bits as he struck it down with its fist and Tutankoopa smiled and replied, "Since you flipped my Owl of Ill Omen, I Can place any Field Spell from the deck and place at the top!"

He quickly did so.

"I'll set a card and call it a turn."

Tutankoopa drew a card and he opened his field slot and replied, "I activate the FIeld Spell Card known as Necrovalley!"

As he slid the card into the slot and it closed up, the field spell appeared.

Susie then replied, "We're already in a dessert, so it makes sense."

"I now summon my Gravekeeper's Field Scout!"

As he sat the card down, a younger form of Spear Soldier appeared and he had two small crescent moon-shaped daggers for weapons **(ATK: 1,400 -1,900).**

"Attack his Stratos!"

He went in and slashed at the hero with his dagger and it burst into triangles **(Calvin LP: 8000 - 7900).**

"Your turn now."

Calvin drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Tutankoopa drew a card and replied, "I activate Hidden Temples of Necrovalley."

The spell appeared.

"Now, you can't Special Summon as long as I have a Gravekeeper and Necrovalley!"

Susie sighed and replied, "With a hero deck like Calvins, he won't be able to do much as long as that spell remains on the field!"

"I now summon my Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier!"

As he sat the card down, A gravekeeper with a spear-like weapon appeared **(ATK: 1,500 - 2,000).**

"Lets do this! Field Scout, attack!"

The gravekeeper went in and a Elemental Hero Sparkman appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,400) **and Calvin quickly replied, "I activate Invincible Hero!"

The trap flipped up.

"Now you can't destroy my hero!"

Field Scout nodded and retreated and then Spear Soldier and stabbed at the hero with its spear and he let out moans of pain as he did so **(Calvin LP: 7900 - 7300).**

"Your turn now, kid."

Calvin drew a card and he saw the card he drew a card and he smiled and replied, "I tribute my Sparkman for the awesome and mighty cool **Elemental Hero Tracer Bullet!"**

As Sparkman nodded and vanished from sight, A hero that looked a older form of Calvin appeared. He was taller and had more muscle and he wore a brown detective's hat and a brown & black trench coat **(ATK: 2,400).**

Johnny smiled and replied, "Nice."

"When he's summoned, I Destroy 1 faceup Spell or Trap your control and then you cannot target Tracer with that Spell!"

The Necrovalley shattered to bits and then the other Spell blew into bits as well **(ATK: 2,000 - 1,500) - (ATK: 1,900 - 1,400).**

"Attack his Spear Soldier!"

He quickly rushed and got out of a metal baton of sorts and struck Spear Soldier with it, blasting him into triangles **(Tutankoopa LP: 8000 - 7100).**

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Tutankoopa drew a card and replied, "I'll switch him to defense position and then I'll set a new monster facedown and 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Calvin drew a card and replied, "I summon my _**Parakarry the Mail Koopa!"**_

As he sat the card down, a flying turtle with goggles and a mailbag over its shell appeared **(ATK: 1,800) **and he turned around and saw Johnny and he waived at him and then Johnny smiled and replied, "Good to see you again too, buddy."

Tutankoopa then replied, "That's one of those special cards you wimpy kids have that my boss needs!"

"You'll never get them from us, shell guy! Attack his monster with Shell Shot!"

He retreated back into shell and it quickly shot out and blasted Field Scout to little pieces **(Tutankoopa LP: 7100 - 6600) **and he replied, "When he goes down, I can add a special kind of spell or trap from my deck!"

He quickly did so.

"Whatever. Tracer, attack!"

He went in as well and a Gravekeeper's Spy appeared on the card **(DEF: 2,000) **and was blown to shards as she was struck down by the hero's baton weapons and a 2nd appeared and knelt **(DEF: 2,000).**

"I'll set a card and it's your turn now."

Tutankoopa drew a card and replied, "I activate Throne of Necrovalley!"

He played the card.

"I can add any Gravekeeper I want now!"

He quickly did so and then he opened his field spell and replied, "Now to head back to the field spell again with Necrovalley thanks to FIeld Scout's effect!"

He slid the card into the slot and it reappeared **(DEF: 2,000 - 2,500).**

"Now, I summon my Gravekeeper's Hieratic!"

As he sat the card down, a white-haired gravekeeper appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"With Necrovalley on the field, he can't be hit by any card's effect and that includes my field spell. I now overlay my 2 Level 4 mosnters!"

Both monsters glowed as they turned into black orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me now..Gravekeeper's High Priestess!"

As she sat the card down, a gravekeeper that looked it could be the wife of the Chief appeared. She wore a red robe and she held onto a silver form of the scepter of sorts in her hands **(ATK: 1,700 - 1,900 - 2,400).**

Susie then replied, "They have a Xyz now? Damn."

"I activate her effect. I remove 1 Xyz Material monster and check the top 3 cards of my deck and if there is a level 4 Gravekeeper, I can summon it!"'

He discarded Hieratic's card and took the top 3 cards of the deck and they were Gravekeeper's Curse, a Equip Spell called Bound Wand and a monster called Gravekeeper's Ambusher and he pointed to the new Gravekeeper and as he slid the the other two cards underneath his deck, a dark-robed spellcaster with a sharp blade for a weapon appeared **(ATK: 1,700 - 2,200).**

Johnny groaned and replied, "THis is bad."

"I now activate my facedown!"

The card flipped to be a trap with a temple in its artwork.

"It's called Necrovalley Temple and if I have a Gravekeeper and a Necrovalley on the field, your monsters weakend!"

Both monsters groaned **(ATK: 2,400 - 1,900) - (ATK: 1,800 - 1,300).**

"This will be fun! Attack his Tracer Bullet, Ambusher!"

He quickly went in and Calvin quickly replied, "I activate Hero Barrier!"

The trap flipped up and Tutankoopa smiled and replied, "No you won't! I activate Imperial Tombs of Necrovalley!"

His other facedown card lifted up.

"Since I have a Gravekeeper and Necrovalley, your trap or spell is destroyed!"

Calvin's trap shattered to pieces and Ambusher went and slashed Tracer Bullet across the chest with his weapon and groaned in pain as a deep wound appeared across his chest where the attack hit and he shattered into pixels before anything disturbing was seen.

"High Priestess, blast his turtle away!"

She aimed her scepter and a burst of energy shot out and struck, blasting the poor turtle to pieces and Johnny sighed sadly as his card went to Calvin's graveyard **(Calvin LP: 7300 - 5900).**

"Good riddance. I'll end my turn now."

Calvin drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Tutankoopa drew a card and replied, "Ambusher, attack!"

The dark spellcaster went in and Calvin quickly replied, "I activate Dust Tornado!"

The storm shot out and blasted the Field Spell to bits **(ATK: 2,200 - 1,700) - (ATK: 2,400 - 1,900) **before it went in and a Elemental Hero Woodsman appeared on the card **(DEF: 2,000) **and he slashed at the wooden hero and a couple of wooden spliters fell to the ground and nothing else **(Tutankoopa LP: 6600 - 6300) **and he replied, "Really hate you right now, kid. I end my turn now."

Calvin drew a card and replied, "You're breaking my heart, turtle boy. I use Woodsman's effect to get a Polymerization from my deck to my hand!"

He quickly did so and then replied, "I now use it to fuse my Elemental Hero Woodsman with the Avain in my hand!"

As the fusion card and the winged hero appeared and the two merged together, Elemental Hero Gaia appeared **(ATK: 2,200).**

Johnny then replied, "Yea."

Calvin smiled as he pointed at his Gaia and Tutankoopa's High Priestess began to glow **(ATK: 1,900 - 950) - (ATK: 2,200 - 3,150).**

"Now, Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Parakarry reappeared with a more angry look on his face.

"Time to fight! Parkarray, take care of his Ambusher and Gaia will cream your Xyz!"

The turtle got back into its shell and it shot out and struck, blasting Ambusher to little bits and then flying right back and he slammed its fist and a shockwave shot out and blasted High Priestess to little pieces **(Tutankoopa LP: 6300 - 4000).**

"You'te going down, buddy! I end my turn now."

Tutankoopa drew a card and replied, "You'll pay for that, brat. I'll set a card and a monster and call it a turn."

Calvin drew a card and replied, "Gaia, attack!"

He swung his fist and a shockwave shot out and a Gravekeeper's Guard appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,900) **before the shockwave blew the spellcaster into pixels and then Gaia vanished and flew back into Calvin's deck and he sighed and repleid, "Direct attack, I guess."

Parakarry shot out its shell out again and Tutankoopa quickly replied, "I activate Fires of Doomsday!"

Suddenly, two tokens made of smoke and ash appeared **(DEF: 0) **and Parakarry slammed its shel into it and it was blown into pixels.

"I'll set a card and it's your turn now."

Tutankoopa drew a card and replied, "I activate Jar of Choice!"

The spell appeared.

"I declare a type of card and we both return 3 of that kind of card to your decks and then we both draw a card and I choose Spell!"

He took both Necrovalleys and Throne of Necrovalley and Calvin took Polymerization and the duelists shuffled the cards into their decks and both drew a card and then he replied, "Now since I control no card in the Field Zone, I can activate Necrovalley straight from my deck!"

Suddenly, the field spell appeared.

"Now, I tribute my other token for my Gravekeeper's Chief!"

As it vanished into particles, the legendary leader of the Gravekeeper clan appeared **(ATK: 1,900 - 2,400) **and then his trap glowed and Parakarry groaned as the trap glowed **(ATK: 1,800 - 2,300) **and then he replied, "Welcome back Spear Soldier!"

Suddenly, the soldier appeared **(ATK: 1,500 - 2,000).**

"Spear Soldier, attack!"

He went and stabbed Parakarry in the chest with his spear and the flying turtle let out a weak cry of pain before he shattered for the 2nd time **(Calvin LP: 5900 - 5200) **and then the Chief began to chant as a burst of energy shot out and struck Calvin, sending him flying backwards and onto his back **(Calvin LP: 5300 - 2900) **and Calvin slowly got back up and replied, "Ow, that smarts. I activate..Shock Draw."

He drew 3 cards from his deck.

"Nothing you have will beat me, you dumb kid! I end my turn now."

Calvin drew a card and replied, "Time for a comeback! I summon my Elemental Hero Solar!"

As he sat the card down, a gold suited hero with the image of the sun on the chest of its suit appeared **(ATK: 1,200 - 700).**

"If I have no other monsters, I summon his brother Elemental Hero Lunar from my deck!"

Suddenly, a hero with the image of the sun appeared next to Solar **(ATK: 1,400 - 900).**

"Since I Special Summoned Lunar by Solar's effect, you get hit with 1000 damage, turtle!"

Tutankoopa groaned in pain **(Tutankoopa LP: 4000 - 3000) **and then he replied, "Next, I discard a monster known as Fusion Beast #1 from my hand to get a Polymerization card from my deck to the hand!"

He discarded the card and the Spell appeared in his hand and then it appeared and he replied, "I fuse my 2 Heroes together now!"

As they both merged together, a tall hero with a suit that the image of both the sun and the full moon on it appeared and it had two golden weapons and one of them looked a sun and the other one looked the full moon **(ATK: 2,600 - 2,100).**

"Meet the mighty Elemental Hero Eclipser!"

Johnny smiled and replied, "Jaden would of loved to see his deck."

"When he's Fusion Summoned, I can activate one of two effects and i'm using the one to destroy all of your Spells and Traps!"

Eclipser began to glow with a pure light and both of Tutankoopa's cards were blown to bits as the glow got more intense **(ATK: 2,100 - 2,600) **and then his monsters stopped glowing **(ATK: 2,400 - 1,900) - (ATK: 2,000 - 1,500).**

"Now, your monsters are weakened by 200 attack times the number of cards destroyed!"

Suddenly, both gravekeepers groaned in pain **(ATK: 1,900 - 1,500) - (ATK: 1,500 - 1,100).**

"Lets do it. Eclipser, attack!"

He tossed his two golden weapons and they shot out like boomerangs and both struck, blowing Spear Soldier to bits **(Tutankoopa LP: 3000 - 1500)** and then they flew back and Eclipser grabbed them both.

"I'll set a card and its your turn now, Tutankoopa!"

Tutankoopa drew a card and replied, "I activate Terraforming!"

The card appeared and Necrovalley reappeared **(ATK: 1,500 - 2,000).**

"Now, I activate Polymerization to fuse the Chief with the Gravekeeper's Oracle I have in my hand!"

As they both merged together, a gravekeeper with white hair and a very powerful-looking scepter appeared **(ATK: 2,000 - 2,500).**

"Meet the mighty and amazingly powerful _**Gravekeeper's Supernaturalist**_!"

Susie then replied, "They have a fusion now? Not good."

"he gains 100 attack for each level your monster have!"

Suddenly, he began to glow **(ATK: 2,500 - 4,000).**

Susie then replied, "Wow, that is a high attack score!"

Johnny sighed and replied, "Not good at all."

"I now summon my Gravekeeper's Descendant!"

As he sat the card down, the gravekeeper that looked a lot like Marik Ishtar appeared **(ATK: 1,500 - 2,000).**

"Time to finish you off, kid! Attack his Eclipser!"

he pointed and a burst of dark fiery light shot out and blasted Eclipser into a fiery cloud of smoke & ash **(Calvin LP: 2900 - 1500) **and Calvin quickly replied, "I activate Hero Split!"

The trap flipped up.

"Since you destroyed my Fusion Hero, I get to summon one of its Fusion Material monsters!"

Suddenly, Elemental Hero Solar appeared and knelt **(DEF: 1,200) **Descendant chanted and a burst of dark magic shot out and blew Solar to little bits.

"You lucked you now, but your luck is about to run out, kid! I end my turn now."

Susie then replied, "Is there anything Calvin can do to save him next time, Johnny?"

Johnny sighed and replied, "I really don't know what he can do, Susie. He's in a really tough spot right now."

_He's right. I'm running out of ideas right now. He's a tough duelist and Gravekeeper decks are tough to defeat in a duel. I really hope there is a idea to save myself., _Calvin thought to himself as he looked at his duel disk.

_**-oooooo To Be Continued ooooooo-**_

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

**Cards made by me & others**

Invincible Hero / Normal Trap Card

Image: A hero laughing in the middle of a city.

Warrior and "Hero" monsters you control that are attacked cannot be destroyed by battle this turn.

_**Note: **__Was used by Jaden in the Yugioh GX anime (changed it a little bit) and in the anime episode "A Lying Legend"._

Parakarry the Flying Mail Turtle

Reptile/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

Uneffected by the effects of your Opponent's Trap Cards. When this card attacks a faceup Defense monster, inflict piercing battle damager to your opponent.

Fusion Beast #1

Beast/Effect/Dark/ATK: 600/DEF: 600/2 Stars

During your Main Phase 1, you can discard this card; Add 1 "Polymeeization" or "Fusion" card (Except for "Diffusion Wave Motion") from your deck to your hand. You can only use the effect of "Fusion Beast #1" once per turn.

Elemental Hero Tracer Bullet

Warrior/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,400/DEF: 2,000/6 Stars

When Tribute Summoned with a "Hero" monster: Select 1 faceup Spell or Trap Card your opponent controls; Destroy it (This effect cannot be be negated). As long as this card remains faceup on the field, your opponent cannot targeted this card with the card destroyed by this card's effect. You can only use the effect of "Elemental Hero Tracer Bullet" once per turn.

Elemental Hero Solar

Warrior/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,400/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

When Normal Summoned while you control no other monsters; Special Summon 1 "Elemental Hero Lunar" from your deck or hand to your side of the field. If Special Summoend from the deck by the effect of "Elemental Hero Lunar": Gain 1000LP. You can only use this effect of "Elemental Hero Solar" once per turn.

Elemental Hero Lunar

Warrior/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,200/DEF: 1,400/4 Stars

When Normal Sumoned while you control no other monsters: SpeciaL Summon 1 "Elemental Hero Solar" from your deck. If Special Summoned from the deck by the effect of "Elemental Hero Soliar": inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. You can only use the effect of "Elemental Hero Lunar" once per turn.

Elemental Hero Eclipser

Warrior/Fusion/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,600/DEF: 2,600/8 Stars

_"Elemental Hero Solar" + "Elemental Hero Lunar"_

This card always considered a DARK monster as well. You can only Special Summon "Elemental Hero Eclipser" once per turn. When Fusion Summoned: Activate 1 of the 2 following effects:

-Destroy 1 monster your opponent controls and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the Level/Rank or Link Rating of the destroyed monster x 200.

-Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards your opponent controls and then all monsters your opponet controls lose 200 ATK x the number of cards destroyed with this effect until they're removed from the field.

Twin Hero Batons / Equip Spell Card

Image: Elemental Hero Sparkman about to attack a unseen monster with two metal batons for weapons.

Select 1 non-Fusion "Hero" monster you control. It can attack twice during the Battle Phase, but not directly.

Emergency Fusion / Quickplay Spell Card

Image: Elemental Hero Flame Wingman quickly running towards a Elemental Hero Avain and Burstinatrix that are about to be attacked by 2 Achfiend Soldiers.

Immediately after this effect resolves, Fusion Summon 1 monster, using monsters from your hand or side of the field as Fusion Material monsters. You can only activate 1 "Emergency Fusion" per turn.

Hero Split / Normal Trap Card

Image: A wounded Elemental Hero Flame Wingman on the ground and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix is starting to run towards the fallen hero.

Acitvate if a "Elmenetal Hero" Fusion monster you control is destroyed and the Non-Fusion monsters used to Fusion Summon that card are in your GY; Special Summon 1 of those monsters in faceup Defense Position. You can only activate 1 "Hero Split" per turn.

Devil Rider

Fiend/Tuner/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,000/3 Stars

When Summoned; Select 1 DARK monster on the field; reduce or increase its level by 1 until the End Phase. When used to Synchro Summon A DARK monster; Target 1 facedown Spell or Trap your opponent controls; it cannot be activated until your opponent's next turn. You can only use both effects of "Devil Rider" once per turn.

Gravekeeper's Field Scout

Spellcaster/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,400/DEF: 1,300/4 Stars

When removed from the field (by battle or card effect): add 1 "Necrovalley" Spell or Trap from your deck to your hand. You can only use the effect of "Gravekeeper's Field Scout" once per turn.

Gravekeeper's High Priestess

Spellcaster/Xyz/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,900/DEF: 1,900/Rank 4

2 Level 4 "Gravekeeper's" monsters

If "Necrovalley" is on the field, the effects of "Gravekeeper's" monsters on the field cannot have their effects negated at any time. Once per turn, you can remove 1 Xyz Material monster from this card; Excavate the top 3 cards of your deck and if there's a Level 4 or lower "Gravekeeper's" monster among them, Special Summon that card and then return the other two cards to the bottom of your deck. You can only control 1 "Gravekeeper's High Priestess" at a time.

Jar of Choice / Normal Spell Card

Image: Goblin of Greed looking at a odd looking jar that had the Pot of Genoristy's face on it, but it was now covered in diamonds which are colored in white, green and red.

Declare 1 card type (Monster, Spell, Trap) and then you and your opponent add up to three of that kind of card back to your deck and then both you and your opponent draw 1 card. You can only activate 1 "Jar of Choice" per turn.

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

**Calvin is in a tough spot right now. Can he get the win and the Pure Heart? We'll find that out soon and then afterwards, a famillar money loving monster comes to town and causes trouble for the city of Flipside. What will happen when a Duel Spirit that loves the power of "Greed" comes to town and causes trouble? Find out next time.**


	9. Greed

_**Note: **Sorry about me cancelling Total Drama Tournament 2. Me and my former Beta were enjoying it, but he decided he couldn't do it anymore and I didn't want to do the project without him either, so I canceled and deleted the story. I wish him the best in the future as well. I refuse to cancel this story, The Fallout or my World Cup story. I promise all of you that much. With that said, on with the show!_

_Chapter 9: Greed_

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at the ruins, the duel wasn't good well for Calvin and his friends. His opponent Tutankoopa (A member of Bleck's circle). Calvin had no monsters and any cards left on the field and only 1,500 lifepoints left. The turtle was doing much better then him. He had a Gravekeeper's Descendant **(ATK: 1,500 - 2,000) **and a ultra powerful Gravekeeper's Supernaturalist which had a very powerful attack score **(ATK: 3,500 - 4,000) **and he had Necrovalley on the field as well and 1,500 lifepoints as well. Calvin's trap helped him protect his lifepoints from Descendant's attack.

Susie then replied, "He's in a really tough spot right now. Is there anything he can do to save himself in this tough spot, Johnny?"

Johnny sighed again and replied, "I really wish I had a answer for that one right now, Suse. I really do. I've seen tighter spots before, but this is one of the tightest ever. He's a good duelist and that turtle is a decent duelist himself as well. I really hope he has a card that'll save him and win himself the duel and Pure Heart."

Tutankoopa laughed and replied, "Just give up and hand me the win already, brat! You'll never beat me and I'm outsmarted you in more ways in this duel already! Just allow me to win and you kids can scram and we'll have a Pure Heart and your cards!"

Calvin sighed as he drew a card and replied, "Go screw off, shellboy. I'll set a monster and a card and that'll end my turn now."

Tutankoopa drew a card and replied, "I gave you a chance to win and you refused my offer. Descendant, attack!"

He began to chant and Calvin's facedown card flipped up and Dust Tornado and a dusty storm shot out and tore though the Field Spell Card **(ATK: 2,000 - 1,500) - (ATK: 4,000 - 3,500) **amd a burst of dark light shot out and a Elemental Blazeman appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,800) **and the attack reflected off his chest and struck back at Tutankoopa **(Tutankoopa LP: 1500 - 1200) **and Tutankoopa growled as a burst of magic from his Fusion monster shot back and blasted Blazeman to little pieces.

"Just give up, kid! I end my turn now."

Calvin drew a card and replied, "I play Spellbook in the Pot!"

Both drew 3 cards from their decks and I now activate Miracle Fusion!"

The spell appeared.

"I now banish my Elemental Hero Blazeman and Elemental Hero Eclipser to summon another card made by my dear old dad!"

As he banished the said cards, a mighty and powerful looking hero appeared. He wore a bright red and orange suit and a images of flames were all over his suit and his hair was orange and red as well and wore red gloves as well **(ATK: ?)**

"May I introduce you all to _**Elemental Hero Captain Napalm!"**_

Susie smiled and replied, "Another Comic hero of his in card form. Nice."

"He gains ATK equal to its Fusion Material monsters!"

He began to glow **(ATK: ? - 3,800).**

"Now, attack his more stronger one!"

He opened his hands and two fiery bursts shot out and engulfed the Fusion monster in a explosion of flames and then when the flames died down, all there was left of him was a charred robe and a broken & burnt scepter **(Tutankoopa LP: 1200 - 900).**

"When Captain Naplam destroys a monster, you take damage equal to your monsters level, rank or Link Rating of your monster!"

The hero smiled as a burst of flames shot out and frst it incinerated Descendant and then the right of the flames shot out and struck the turtle down, knocking him back onto his shell **(Tutankoopa LP: 1200 - 0).**

Johnny smiled and replied, "Yea, we won!"

Tutankoopa groaned and replied, "Not this again."

Suddenly, he quickly stood up and replied, "You won, big deal. Just leave me in peace!"

Johnny then replied, "Give us our Pure Heart now, turtle!"

"Like I was going..."

Before he finished his sentence, the doors of the temple opened up and they looked at them and they saw a Gravekeeper's Chief **(ATK: 1,900) **walk out and he replied, "Thanks to the defeat of that soul less turtle, me and my people are free from his control."

Tutankoopa looked at the Spirit nervously and replied, "No hard feelings, sir?"

"Be gone with you and I'll let your boss take cake of your punishment."

He held up his scepter and a burst of enery shot out and vaporized the turtle completely and Calvin sighed and replied, "Good riddance to that thing."

"If you'd all follow me, I'll lead you to the prize you deserve."

They all followed him into the temple.

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

They got inside of the temple and inside was the image of a beautiful woman wearing a beautiful blue dress as well and below her picture was a large golden treasure chest as well.

Calvin then replied, "Who is that, sir?"

Chief nodded and replied, "That is Merlumina, a ancestor of Merlon, kids. She's always been apart of these ruins and I've read she was one of the best people in her time. She passed away early due to a horrible illness and she was buried beneath this temple and before she passed on, the ancient ones wanted her to keep a eye on the Pure Heart and give it to a hero that had a pure heart and that is you, young man."

Calvin nodded and then the Chief resumed, "Go ahead, son. You won the duel against the Pure Heart Guardian and that was that poor excuse of a turtle. It would of been myself dueling you, but he sealed us all into those cards and were forced to fight against you."

"No a big deal at all, sir."

He walked up to the chest and it slowly opened up and as it did, a heart-shaped item with a color of red appeared and Susie then replied, "That is a beautiful glow."

Suddenly, it flew in and Tippi quickly absorbed into her and she replied, "I'll watch over the heart until we head back to Flipside."

Suddenly, a portal opened up and the Chief nodded and replied, "This will lead you back to the entrance of Flipside if we were heading towards the mountain range, kids. Good luck in your future journeys."

They all nodded as they walked into and then it vanished and Chief sighed and replied, "Only you kids can save us from this horrid situation right now."

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

After exiting the portal, they all arrived outside of the city and they went up to Merlon's tower and at the top, Tippi put the heart in the first open slot there was and it had a beautiful glow red.

Merlon then replied, "Well done, kids. They are only 7 left and then we can enter Bleck's castle and destroy that horrible book. The map should be ready in the morning to tell us where the next pure heart is located. Take the rest of the day to rest and relax and we'll start up again tomorrow morning."

They nodded as they left the tower and Tippi then replied, "They're all some of the best duelists I've ever seen, Merlon."

The bearded wise man nodded and replied, "that is very true, young lady. You rest up too. You've been a great help to them and you deserve a small break too, my dear."

She smiled as she left as well.

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at the castle, the crew just heard about the 1st heart. Mimi and O'Chunks were at different parts of the castle.

Bleck sighed and replied, "I should of known Tutankoopa would of failed his mission."

Nastasia then replied, "We'll make sure he stays locked up for a while, sir."

"Thank you, Nastasia."

Dimentio then replied, "What do we do now, sir? They're 7 Pure Hearts away from entering our lovely castle."

"I know that, Dimentio. I'll have my crew search for the other Hearts as well. You can have a small crew of your own as well if you need to, Dimentio."

The mad jester nodded and then vanished from sight and Bleck sighed and replied, "I'm heading to sleep now, Nastasia."

She nodded as her boss vanished with his book.

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Later that night outside of the castle gates, a famillar money-loving Duel Spirit appeared outside of the south entrance to the city and he held onto a large brown sack on his back. The Spirit was no one then the infamous Goblin of Greed **(ATK: 1,000).**

He sighed and replied, "No way They'll let me in that city. I've tried to sell rare items and they always find and throw me on my butt. Not fair at all."

Suddenly, Dimentio appeared and he replied, "Need my help getting inside, Goblin?"

He looked at the insane wizard with a puzzled look and replied, "I'm Dimentio, kind of a shadowy mage for Count Bleck. I can disguise yourself as a shadow see you can sneak in and found trinkets of all sorts."

"I'm in. What's the damn catch?"

"Steal their special map tonight and meet in that abanonded red house near the outskirts of town. Just stay out of trouble until I come back for you."

The goblin nodded as DImentio vanished into nothing and then the Fiend began to glow and he smiled and replied, "This will be fun."

He turned into a shadowy figure and flew towards the city.

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

That next day, the family was enjoying a breakfast made by Saffron herself. Bestovious and his grandson Parker and Bestovious's daughter (Which was Parker's mom) Natalie was there as well.

Johnny then replied, "I wonfer where our next location is next."

Hugh then replied, "I Heard about your 1st Pure Heart test you won, Calvin. Well done."

Calvin smiled and he replied, "THanks to the cards my dad made for me to use for myself."

His dad walked in and then Merlon and Tippi walked in and the old sage had a not-so happy look on his face and so did Tippi and Susie replied, "Waht's wrong, sir?"

Merlon sighed and replied, "The map was stolen last night!"

Calvin groaned and replied, "Damn it. Not good."

Tippi then replied, "We checked the camera and they didn't show anything. If we don't get that map back, our journey is over."

Suddenly, the doors opened up and a Warrior Dai Grepher rushed in and he replied, "Master Merlon!"

The sage looked at him and replied, "What is it, Grepher?"

"The Goblin of Greed was caught in a alleyway selling counterfeiit goods and he claims to have the map that was just stolen!"

Susie then replied, "Should of known that would of been our suspect."

Merlon then replied, "This might be a scam, but we have no choice. Let's get to him quickly."

They all got up and left the cafe and Saffron in and replied, "I hope they had their fill of food."

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Near the center of the park, Goblin of Greed was being watched by Command Knight **(ATK: 1,200)** and a Gearfried the Iron Knight **(ATK: 1,800)** very closely. He tried his shadow tricks again, but they didn't work for him at all.

Gearfried then replied, "You do anything funny and you'll be one dead goblin quickly."

The fiend sighed as the gang arrived quickly and Merlon qucikly replied, "Give us back the map and we'll forget this ever happen, Goblin."

The fiend then replied, "I'm supposed to give this to another person tonight, so afraid I can't give it to you."

"You know you won't leave this town unless you give me what you stole, Goblin. Give it back to us now and we'll pretend this never happen."

"I stand by what I said before. The only way I'm giving this map up is if one your precious chosen ones challenges me and beats me in a duel first and then we'll talk about it."

Merlon sighed and replied, "Any of you three feel like taking this fiend down?"

The gang sighed at this.

"I'll take him dowm myself, gang.", a famillar voice said from the back of the group.

They all looked and they saw Tippi raising her hand and she replied, "I would like a chance to take him down. I have a good deck and I want the chance to defeat him."

Suddenly, a golden duel disk appeared on her her arm and she replied, "Our chosen ones need some time to relax after our last journey."

Calvin smiled and replied, "Very thoughtful of you, Tippi. Go for it."

Susie and Johnny both smiled as well and she walked up to face the Goblin and he replied, "Fine with me."

Both activated their duel disks and both drew 5 cards.

_"Game on!", _Goblin of Greed yelled out.

**(Goblin of Greed LP: 8000 / Tippi LP: 8000)**

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

At the top of a building near the dueling area, DImentio and Search Striker were watching from far away.

Dimentio sighed and replied, "He only had one simple thing to do and he couldn't even do that."

Search Striker then replied, "He had that book of Merlon's too. What if he wins?"

"We'll get him out of there quickly and if he does lose, he won't be our problem anymore."

Suddenly, he and the Spirit vanished.

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at the duel, it was about to begin.

Susie looked at Merlon and replied, "Do you have any idea what kind of deck he would use, sir?"

He sighed and replied, "I really don't know, young lady. I didn't know she even had a deck to begin with. She'll surprise us somehow."

Goblin of Greed then replied, "You can all call me just Goblin. I'll begin with a single monster facedown and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Tippi drew a card and replied, "I begin with Alexandrite Dragon."

As she sat the card down, the jewel-crusted dragon appeared **(ATK: 2,000).**

"Attack his facedown monster."

The dragon let out a burst of light and a young warrior with armor, a plastic sword and wooden shield appeared on the card **(DEF: 900) **and the attack blasted the young warrior to bits and Goblin nodded and replied, "When Apprentice Warrior is flipped, I can ad one specific kind of Spells from the deck to my hand."

He quickly aded a card from his deck to his hand.

"Your turn now."

Goblin drew a card and replied, "I activate Triangle Force and which will activate two more of them form my deck!"

Suddenly, 3 copies of the same spell appeared.

"I now summon my Dweller of the Depths!"

As he sat the card down, a shadowy dragon appeared **(ATK: 1,500 - 2,400).**

"Lets do it. attack!"

The dragon let out a burst of wind and the attack shot out and slammed into the dragon and it roared before it exploded into shards of light **(Tippi LP: 8000 - 7600).**

"Your turn now, kid."

Tippi drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card and that'll end my turn now."

Goblin drew a card and replied, "I summon my Seismic Crasher!"

As he sat the card down, a rocky warrior with a large sword appeared **(ATK: 1,500).**

"First, I'll send one Continuous Spell away to hit you with 500 damage!"

One of the Triangle Force cards turned into a burst of enengy and it shot out and stuck her down and she stood and took the hit like it was nothing **(Tippi LP: 7600 - 7100).**

"Attack his facedown monster, Dweller!"

The dragon let out a burst of wind and a Winged Kuriboh appeared on the card **(DEF: 200) **and was blown to shards as the attack it and Tippi then replied, "Now you can't do anymore battle damage to me, Goblin."

Johnny smiled and replied, "Winged Kuriboh is one handy monster."

"Whatever, kid. I end my turn now."

Tippi drew a card and replied, "I activate Ascending Soul."

The Spell appeared and Susie nodded and replied, "She might be using a Ritual style deck, gang."

"Now, I summon the mighty Armageddon Knight."

As she sat the card down, the dark caped knight appeared **(ATK: 1,400).**

"I'll discard a dark monster from my deck to do."

She quickly did and then reshuffled and replied, "I activate the Ritual Spell Card known as Hymm of Light."

The spell appeared.

"I'll tribute my Armageddon Knight and also banish Djinn Duan of Rituals from my graveyard."

As a bloated Fiend with two heads appeared and it and the kmght vanished, a beautiful dragon of light appeared **(ATK: 2,500).**

"Meet the mighty and powerful Saffira, Queen of Dragons."

Susie sighed and and replied, "Beautiful monster. I"ve been looking everywhere for that monster for my deck and I could never find it."

"I get use its effect when she is summoned or when a light monster is sent to the graveyard while she's on the field and I'll draw a couple and discard one."

She drew 2 cards and she saw a card she needed and then discarded it and then replied, "I use the effect of Asecending Soul to get back Armageddon Knight since my other had to be banished for its effect."

She took the card and placed it in her hand and then replied, "

"Time to battle you, Goblin. Saffira Attack his Seismic Crasher with Divine Dragon Light."

The huge dragon roared as a beam of fiery light shot out and struck, blasting Seismic Crausher to little pieces **(Goblin of Greed LP: 8000 - 7000).**

"Since I used Duan's effect as a offering, it's effect allows my dragon to attack another monster you have."

The dragon roared as another burst of fiery light shot out and shot and struck, vaporizing the shadowy dragon as well **(Goblin of Greed LP: 7000 - 6600).**

Johnny smiled and replied, "Wow, what a deck."

Merlon nodded and replied, "I never knew she was capable of this power."

"I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Goblin drew a card and replied, "I summon my Pandorite!"

As he sat the card down, a large brown treasure box with eyes appeared and it opened to reveal a small ghost-like creature before it quickly snapped shut **(ATK: 1,300).**

Calvin then replied, "What on earth."

"When its summoned, it gains 2 Box Counters and it gains 300 attack for each counter it has."

Two small white orbs appeared and it opened up before they flew into the chest **(ATK: 1,300 - 1,900).**

"Now, I activate Goblin Trader!"

The spell appeared.

"I now activate The Spell Card known as Spell Punisher!"

The spell appeared.

"Now, one of your monsters loses power equal the number of faceup Spells I have times 500!"

Suddenly, the dragon roared **(ATK: 2,500 - 1,000).**

"Time to fight. Attack her Saffira with Flame Ball."

The chest opened up and a large fireball shot out and struck the mighty dragon and it roared in pain before it exploded into globules of fiery light that rained down around Tippi **(Tippi LP: 7100 - 6200).**

"Kid, you'll never beat me. I end my turn now."

TIppi drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Goblin drew a card and replied, "I summon my Archfiend Soldier!"

As he sat the card down, a evil footsoldier appeared **(ATK: 1,900).**

"I use Pandorite's effect to remove one of its counters to add any Continuous Spell from my deck and set it."

As a counter shot out and vanished **(ATK: 1,900 - 1,600), **A card appeared on his side of the field and replied, "Archfiend Soldier, attack!"

He went in and somesort of odd fairy-like monster apppeared on the card **(DEF: 1,100) **and the Fiend slashed at with its sword and simply vanished into nothing and Tippi nodded and replied, "When Prediction Princess Arrowsylph is flipped, I can add any Ritual monster from my deck to my hand and then I also Activate Scapegoat."

Her other facedown card and the 4 sheep tokens appeared **(DEF: 0 x4) **and the Goblin sighed as he pointed and the evil treasure chest shot out its fiery ball attack and roasted the red sheep into ashes.

"Whatever. I end my turn now."

Tippi drew a card and replied, "I summon Armageddon Knight's effect and send another dark monster away."

She summoned that mighty monster and then discarded the monster and then replied, "I activate the Ritual Spell Card known as Arrival of the Destroyer."

The ritual appeared.

"I'll banish the Djinn Presider of Rituals I just discarded and Armageddon to Ritual Summon my Acavias the Destroyer."

The ritual spell appeared and both monsters appeared and vanished and then a huge and bulky machine made of glowing gold metal appeared. It had two large cannons on its shoulders and its chest had a small cannon in the middle as well and it had a face that should no kind of emotion as well **(ATK: 2,500) a**nd then her Ascending Soul card glowed as she took back her Armageddon Knight.

Johnny then replied, "Man, she is one good duelist."

Merlon then replied, "She's doing really really well so far."

"Since I Ritual Summoned my Acavias the Destroyer, I can use one of two of its effects and I choose to destroy all of your Spell and Traps."

The machine glowed as a barrage of small missiles shot out and blasted his Triangle Force cards, Goblin Trader and facedown Banner of Courage Cards to little bits.

"Now, destroy his Pandorite."

Each of the cannons fired a fiery golden burst and they shot and exploded around the chest, reducing it to a pile of burnt timbers & ash **(Goblin of Greed LP: 6600 - 5700) **and he groaned and replied, "When Pandorite is destroyed while I have 1 or more Box Counters on it, I draw a card."

He did so.

"Since my Ritual monster destroyed a monster while it was effected by my Djinn Presider and it allows me to draw a card when it destroys a monster."

She did so and then replied, "Your turn now."

Goblin drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and switch my monster's postion and then I'll set a card and call it a turn."

TIppi drew a card and Goblin quickly replied, "I activate Jar of Avarice."

He took all 3 Triangle Forces, Apprentice Warrior and his dragon and shuffled the cards into his deck and drew a card.

"Now, I summon my Mystery Shell Dragon."

As he sat the card down, a mysterious dragon-like creature appeared **(ATK: 2,000).**

"Attack his Soldier, Dragon."

The creature glowed and then a burst of dark energy shot out and blew the Archfiend into particles.

"My Destroyer attacks now."

The machine shot its cannon attacks and a Spirit Reaper appeared on the card **(DEF: 200) **and the explosion from the attack did nothing to it.

"Your turn now."

Goblin drew a card and replied, "I activate Spellbook in the Pot!"

Both drew 3 cards and then replied, "I tribute my Reaper for my Gravi-Rush Dragon!"

As the Reaper vanished, a large black-skinned dragon appeared **(ATK: 2,400).**

"I activate Yellow Luster Shield!"

The spell appeared.

"I send it away to destroy your Destroyer!"

As the spell vanished into pixels, the dragon let out a burst of flames and it shot out and a hole melted cleanly through the chest of the huge machine. It then collapsed into pile of rusted metal & dust.

"Attack!"

The monster let out a flaming burst once again and the bizarre creature was burned to ashes **(Tippi LP: 6200 - 5800).**

Marauding Captain sighed and replied, "I really hate to say this, but this freak has a decent deck."

"Your turn now!"

Tippi drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and call it a turn."

Goblin drew a card and replied, "I play Fiend's Sanctuary!"

The token appeared.

"I tribute for my Magna-Slash Dragon!"

As it vanished, a brighter form of Gravi-Crush appeared **(ATK: 2,400).**

"I play Triangle Force!"

The spell appeared and two more appeared and TIppi quickly replied, "I activate Breakthough Skill on your Gravi-Crush Dragon."

The trap appeared and flew into the dragon and SUsie sighed and replied, "Too close."

"Damn. I'll use Magna-Slash's effect to destroy your Ascending Soul!"

As one of the Spells vanished, a blade of pure glowing light shot out and cleaved the Spell cleanly down the middle. The halves dissolved into pixels.

"Gravi-Crush, attack!"

The dragon let out a burst of fiery light and a Spirit Reaper of her own appeared on the card **(DEF: 200) **and the attack did nothing to it and then Gravi-Crush Dragon let out a fiery stream and incinerated one more of the tokens, leaving the pink and yellow sheep.

"Your turn now."

Tippi drew a card and replied, "I play Armegeddon Knight."

She summoned the said monster and then quickly discarded a card and then replied, "I activbate the Ritual Spell Card known as Ritual of Destuction."

The spell appeared.

"I offer my Kngiht and I'll banish the Djinn Releaser of Rituals from my graveyard and offer my last two tokens as well."

As the monsters vanished into a glowing black globs that flew into the air and vanished, a tall and mighty Fiend appeared **(ATK: 2,500).**

"Meet the mighty Garlandolf, King of Destruction."

Johnny smiled and replied, "She just summon a great monster."

"I sure did. When he's Ritual Summoned, all of your monster who have less defense scores then his attack power are destroyed."

The goblin gulped as his two dragons exploded into pixels.

"Attack him directly."

The Fiend began to glow and then two beams of black fiery light shot from his eyes and Goblin quickly repleid, "I Special Summon my Battle Fader to protect me!"

As he tried to do so, a big red X appeared on his duel disk as the beam struck him down and sent him flying back onto his back **(Goblin of Greed LP: 5700 - 3200) **and he slowly got up and replied, "Ow. Why didn't my disk allow me to Special Summon my monster?"

They all reminded silent and then Calvin and Johnny began to laugh and the Fiend looked at them and he replied, "Did I miss a joke or something?"

Johnny then replied, "Duh, dude! Remember in the Ritual Summon, she banished her Djinn Releaser of Rituals and as long as a Ritual monster effected by that monster remains on the field, you can't Special Summon!"

Calvin then replied, "That was a pretty poor attempt, ugly."

"That's enough, friends. I'll call it a turn."

Goblin of Greed drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card and call it a turn."

Tippi drew a card and replied, "Attack his monster."

Her monster shot out its black beams of light and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card **(DEF: 600) **before the the attack blasted the jar to little bits and both discarded what they had left and both drew 5 cards and then she replied, "I'll set a monster and call it a turn."

Goblin drew a card and replied, "I'll banish the Dark Amarylease I discarded with my jar to summon a monster with one less tribute and it'll be considered Tribute Summoned as well and It's for my Box Boy!"

As he banished the card, another treasure chest appeared and it was grey and it cracks in the top of it and it opened up and revealed a small ghost-like creature before slamming shut **(ATK: 1,500) **and then it opened up again as 3 counters flew into it **(ATK: 1,500 - 2,400).**

"I activate Banner of Courage!"

The banner appeared.

"I now play a 2nd Spell Punisher!"

The Ritual monster groaned as he glowed **(ATK: 2,500 - 1,000).**

"Now rid the field of that thing with Water Blast!"

The chest opened up **(ATK: 2,400 - 2,600)** and a burst of water shot out and sprayed the ground around the Fiend and to everyone's shock and surprise, the water _literally exploded _aound the monster, blasting Garlandolf to pieces! **(Tippi LP: 5800 - 4200).**

"Take that, kid! I End my turn now."

Tippi drew a card and replied, "I'll set another monster and call it a turn."

Goblin drew a card and replied, "Since I control 3 faceup Continuous Spell Cards, I Special Summon my Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings!"

As she sat the card down, a large and wicked-looking dragon appeared **(ATK: 1,900).**

"Lets do it. Box Boy and Dragon Queen will attack your monsters!"

The dragon roared as a stream of black flames shot out and a 2nd Arrowsylph appeared before it vanished into a cloud of black smoke and a she found a card from her deck, the chest shot out a burst of water and a Dark Mimic LV1 appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,000) **before the watery explosion blew it to little pieces and she drew a card.

"You'll never beat me, kid! I end my turn now."

TIppi drew a card and replied, "Time to end this duel. I activate Super Soldier Ritual."

The ritual appeared.

"I'll offer a Level 5 monster known as Prediction Princess Crystaldine and a 2nd Dunamis."

As the winged witch and somesort of od fortune teller-like Fairy appeared and vanished, a mighty and more power form of the Black Luster Soldier appeared. This one had fancier armor and a sword as well **(ATK: 3,000).**

"Meet the mighty _**Black Luster Soldier - Super Soldier."**_

Johnny smiled and replied, "She just summoned one of the best Ritual monsters in the game. She has this duel won."

"Now, I'll play another 2nd Ritual Monster and it's known as Black Magic Ritual."

The ritual card appeared.

"For the entire offering, I offer my Ritual Raven."

As a odd small Fiend appeared and flew into the ritual card, the legendary Magician of Black Chaos appeared **(ATK: 2,800).**

Calvin then replied, "Holy..crap. What a deck."

"I now banish the Breakthrough Skill I used earlier to negate your Box Boy's effect."

As she banished the said card, the chest began to chip **(ATK: 2,400 - 1,500).**

"Super Soldier, attack his dragon."

The powerful warrior charged and made a brutal cut with the sword, cutting the huge dragon in twain. The pieces exploded into pixels **(Goblin of Greed LP: 3200 - 2100).**

"Now when Super Soldier destroys a monster, you take damage equal to its attack power."

It swung his sword again and a beam of light slammed into him **(Goblin of Greed LP: 2100 - 200) **and he groaned and replied, "There goes my payday."

"You're through, Goblin. Attack his Box Boy with Chaos Scepter Blast."

He swung his sword and his trademark attack shot out and struck, blasting the treasure chest to teeny-tiny pieces and the pieces then stabbed into him **(Goblin of Greed LP: 200 - 0) **and then everyone cheered.

Merlon smiled and repleid, "Very well done."

Tippi looked at the Fiend and replied, "You owe us something."

The fiend sighed at this.

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

**Cards made by me & others**

Triangle Force / Normal Spell Card

Image: Alpha the Magnet Warrior, Beta the Magnet Warrior and Gamma the Magnet Warrior flying in to make a attack.

When activated: Activate up to 2 "Triangle Force" cards from your deck.

_**Note: **__was used by Yubel-controlled Jesse in the Yugioh GX episode "The Ultimate Faceoff (Part 1)"._

Elemental Hero Captain Napalm

Warrior/Fusion/Effect/Fire/ATK: ?/DEF: ?/10 Stars

1 "Elemental Hero" Fusion monster + 1 Non-Fusion FIRE "Elemental Hero" monster.

Must be Special Summoned by Fusion Summon and with the Fusion Material monsters shown above. This cards ATK & DEF is equal to the ATK & DEF of its Fusion Material monsters. When this card destroys a monster in battle, inflict damage to your opponet equal to the Level/Rank/Link Rating of the destroyed monster x 200.

Djinn Duan of Rituals

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 900/DEF: 900/2 Stars

When you Ritual Summon a monster, you can banish this card from your Graveyard as 1 of the monsters required for the Ritual Summon. While the monster Ritual Summoned using this card is face-up on the field and it destroys a monster and your opponent controls another monster; it can attack again.

Arrival of the Destroyer / Ritual Spell Card

Image: 2 huge machine like golems (One made of Silver and the other Gold) walking towards a huge factory in the middle of a big city.

This card is to Ritual Summon a "Destroyer" Ritual Monster. You must tribute monsters that equal or more then the level of the monster. You can banish this card from your GY; Add 1 "Destroyer" Ritual monster from your deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Arrival of the Destroyer" once per turn.

Acavias the Destroyer

Machine/Ritual/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,500/DEF: 2,500/8 Stars

You can Ritual Summon this card with "Arrival of the Destroyer". When Ritual Sumomned; Activate one of two effects:

\- Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards your opponent controls (facedown cards cannot be activated in response to this effect.

\- Destroy 1 monster your opponent controls and then inflict 500 damage to your opponent.

You can only use one effect of "Acavias the Destroyer" once per turn and only during that turn.

Apprentice Warrior

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 900/DEF: 900/3 Stars

FLIP: Your Opponent draws a card. Add 1 Continuous Spell Card from your deck to your hand.

Dark Amarylease

Plant/Effect/Dark/ATK: 200/DEF: 100/1 Star

During your Main Phase: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; you can Normal Summon 1 monster this turn for 1 less Tribute and this can also count as being Tribute Summoned as well. You can only use the effect of "Dark Amarylease" once per turn.

Pandorite

Fiend/Effect/Water/ATK: 1,300/DEF: 1,300/4 Stars

Cannot be Special Summoned from the deck. When Normal Summoned: Place 2 Box Counters on this card and this card gains 300 ATK x the number of Box Counters on it. You can remove 1 Box Counter from this card; Select 1 Continuous Spell Card from your deck and set it on your side of the field. You cannot activate the card during the turn this effect is used. When removed from the field by your opponent (battle or card effect) while it has at least 1 Box Counter; Draw 1 card. You can only use the effects of "Pandorite" once per turn. You can only control 1 "Pandorite" on the feld at a time.

Box Boy

Fiend/Effect/Wind/ATK: 1,500/DEF: 1,500/6 Stars

Cannot be Special Summoned from the deck. When Tribute Summoned: Place 3 Box Counters on this card and this card gains 300 ATK x the number of Box Counters on this card. You can remove 1 Box Counter from this card; Destroy 1 faceup or facedown Spell or Trap Card your opponent has on their side of the field (Cards cannot be activated in response to this card's effect). When removed from the field while it has at least 1 Box Counter on it by your opponent (battle or card effect) : Draw 1 card. Both effects of "Box Boy'" can only used once per turn. You can only control 1 "Box Boy" on the field at a time.

Spell Punisher / Normal Spell Card

Decrease the ATK of a monster your oppponent controls by 500 x the Number of faceup Spell Cards you have on the field. You can only activate 1 "Spell Punisher" per turn.

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

**Tippi shows off a great deck and wins back the map for the gang. In the next chapter, they find out where the next Pure Heart is and they travel through the area and the gang meet of member of a certain group that terrorized Johnny and his family and as well as Yugi Muto and his friends. Can our heroes get through the "Wetlands" in one piece? Find out in the next chapter.**


	10. Wetlands

**_Note: Welcome back after a long wait! _**

_Chapter 10: Wetlands_

_-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-_

Back at the site of the duel, they were all staring down at the goblin closely.

Command Knight raised her sword and replied, "Give the map back and you'll still be allowed to breath, goblin."

He sighed as he opened the sack on his back and took the map and Command Knight grabbed it and handed it to Merlon and he sighed and replied, "Glad to have this back."

Marauding Captain looked at the goblin and replied, "You're now under arrest for this little stunt of yours, Goblin. How you enjoying time behind bars, you'll be doing so for a very long time to come."

He groaned as the two warriors lead him back into town and Merlon looked at Tippi and and he smiled and replied, "Very well done in your duel, young lady. You showed him what a true duelist really is. I'm so proud of you right now."

Tippi then replied, "Thank you, Merlon. I wanted to help you all out and show off my dueling skills as well. Can we get some food and we'll see the map later and head there tomorrow morning."

The wise sage looked to the kids and they nodded in agreement to his idea and Merlon then replied, "Let's head to Saffrons already."

They all followed him from behind.

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

In Bleck's lair, he and Dimentio were talking about the recent fallure of Dimentio's duelist.

Bleck sighed and replied, "He really failed in his mission to grab that map and get out of town quick, Dimentio."

The mad jester laughed and replied, "He was a failure to begin with. I just wanted to see how far he actually could get."

"I guess so. You have any other ideas?"

The mad jester nodded and replied, "I actually do, sir. I know 5 duelists that caused that Test kid and his family a ton of hell in the past and it's the same group that gave Yugi Muto and his allies trouble as well."

Bleck nodded and replied, "I know who you mean. If they update their current decks, they'll be unstoppable in a duel. Get them to our world and make sure they report to me early tomorrow morning in the training area. I give you full access to the lab to do so."

The jester nodded and then vanished from sight and Nastasia then replied, "Are you sure it's wise to trust him in that mission, Count Bleck? Those duelists failed once before and they can possibly fail us again."

The count sighed and replied, "I think with better cards then before, they'll be better then before, Nastasia. Keep a little faith in our plans, my dear friend."

She sighed as they both vanished from the room.

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Later that night in Saffron's cafe, they were enjoying a great meal thanks to Saffron and her crew. Merlon headed to his tower first to find the next location of the Pure Heart before he'd meet back up with them.

Johnny sighed and replied, "She really knows how to make a great meal."

Susie looked at Tippi and replied, "That was a great duel, girl. You really know how to duel well."

She smiled back and replied, "Thank you, Susie. I have something for you and your fiend Johnny over there."

She opened a pouch on the belt she wore to the dinner and took out 4 cards and she handed two of them to Susie and two to Johnny and they both looked at the cards and Susie gasped as she saw Saffira and her ritual card and Johnny did as well when he saw the Super Soldier card and it's ritual card and she smiled and replied, "I hope they help your decks out a lot."

Susie smiled and replied, "Thank you so much, Tippi. I've been look forever to find these two cards. They are really rare and they're going for the most insane prices online!"

"No big deal at all. I want to only use one of each Ritual monster and I those are the only two I had doubles of and really didn't need anymore. You both will make the better use of them."

The duelists nodded and slid them into their main decks for now and Calvin looked at Tippi and replied, "Like your RItual Deck, Tippi. Are they're any of them you wouldn't use even if they were rare?"

Tippi then replied, "There is a couple. The first non-effects ones, except for Magician of Black Chaos and the origjnal Black Luster Soldier of course."

She sighed and then replied, "I refuse to use Relinquished and the Demise and Ruin Ritual monsters. They give even me the creeps and they give Ritual monsters and their ritual cards a really bad name. I will always refuse to use them at any time."

Johnny sighed and replied, "I don't blame you, Tippi. Demise and Ruin are bad news and I've heard of a rumor that they haven even more powerful evolved forms now."

Tippi nodded and they saw Merlon wake into the private dining room and he replied, "I know where the next heart is. It's in the swamp area of the island we all know as Gloam Valley. I have a family member that lives in a mansion deep in that area that has the Pure Heart being guarded by herself. I'll call her up and let her know right away. We'll start in the morning."

They all nodded as they continue to eat their dinner.

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Back at the basement of the castle, Bleck and Dimentio where facing 5 Duel Spirits and they were the Big Five! There was Deepsea Warrior, Nightmare Penguin, Judge Man, Robotic Knight and Jinzo and they known in their human form as Gansley, Krump, Johnson, Nezbitt and Leichter.

Bleck smiled and replied, "Welcome to my world, my new allies."

Deepsea Warrior (Gansley) stepped forward and replied, "Who are you and where are we?"

"I'm Count Bleck, owner of this castle and future ruler of this world and island. I revived you gentlemen after you were defeated by Yugi and his friends and Johnny Test and his family. I promose you all new cards and everything if you'll help defeat Johnny Test and his two new friends."

Judge Man (Johnson) then replied, "You mean Johnny is dueling and not his smart aleck sisters or his pet dog?"

"No. The sisters are in college in the States and their pet Dukey passed on months after they got back from their last journey 3 years ago."

Jinzo (Lehicter) walked forward and replied, "What we get if we decide to help you out?"

"You defeat those brats and got back their number monsters and stuff and I'll make the each of you have your own bodies again. I'll need you at 5 special parts around the island."

They all nodded and Bleck nodded and replied, "Dimentio over there will give any extra information and new cards if you need them. Good luck and good night."

He slowly vanished and Dimentio then replied, "If you all follow me, I'll lead you to our vault."

They all followed him through the castle area.

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Outside of the same gate that lead them to Bestovious's house, the gang was there with Merlon as well.

Merlon then replied, "You head this way through the swamp and you'll get to my granddaughters mansion in a few hours. Instead of going north to Bestovious's house, you just head down the south path and you'll be there quickly. Good luck to you all."

Calvin then replied, "We'll get there safe and sound sir."

"I know you all will. Good luck."

They all left through the get and Merlon turned around and started to return to his house as well.

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

In the swamp area, the gang was walking down a brick path through. compared to most swamps, it was really clean and many kinds of flowers and trees where there as well.

Tippi then replied, "Really nice this time of season. The weather is perfect as can be."

Suddenly, the pool of swamp water began to bubble and Susie saw it and repied, "Gang, there!"

They saw the bubbles and they heard laughing and Johnny groaned and replied, "No..darn..way."

A creature lept through the air and Deepsea Warrior landed on the ground infront of them and he laughed and replied, "We meet again, Johnny Test!"

Johnny sighed and replied, "We meet again, Gansley. Darn my luck as well."

Susie looked at him and replied, "This guy..wasn't he the leader of the Big Five at Kaiba Corp long time agao?"

Tippi nodded and replied, "Correct, Susie. He worked with 4 other men with the former owner and boss of Kaiba Corp, Gozaburo Kaiba. After Seto took over the company, they helped him run when he was still a young kid and then after that, he turned the company from a weapons company to the amazing game company it is today. After they hated him, they teamed up with Pegasus and tried to capture Kaiba in his own adventure game, but they were defeated by Yugi and Seto themselves and since then, they become a part of Noah's crew and after that stunt failed, they tried to help the Lord of Shadowlands with help and here we are now."

Gansley sighed and replied, "If we're done with story time already, I'm dueling Johnny Test. I have a much better deck then before and I want cream that brat with it."

Johnny then replied, "You got yourself a duel, old man. We don't need deckmasters anymore."

Gansley only laughed as they both stood across from each other and then both activated their disks and both drew 5 cards.

_"Game on!", both yelled out._

**(Gansley LP: 8000 / Johnny LP: 8000)**

Gansley then replied, "I'll begin with 1 monster facedown on the field and that is all."

A facedown monster appeared and then Johnny drew a card and replied, "I summon my Gearfried the Iron Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the steel knight appeared** (ATK: 1,800).**

"Attack his facedown monster!"

The knight rushed in and a odd water-like creature appeared on the card **(DEF: 400) **before he cut the odd creature in two with his sword and Gansley replied, "When Skreech is destroyed, I can send two water monsters from my deck to the graveyard."

He did so.

"Your turn now."

Gansley drew a card and replied, "I activate Foolish Burial."

He discarded a card from the deck and it reshuffled and replied, "I'll set a new monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I summon my Warrior Dai Grepher!"

As he sat the card down, the muscular Warrior appeared **(ATK: 1,700).**

"Now, attack his facedown monster!"

Gearfried went charging in and a Mother Grizzly appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,200) **and was blasted into pixels as he struck the grizzly down with his sword and then a 2nd one appeared **(ATK: 1,400) **before Grepher went and slashed at and it shattered into pixels **(Gansley LP: 8000 - 7700) **and he laughed and replied, "I Special Summon my Submarine Frog!"

As he sat the card down, a frog-like warrior with a spear-like weapon appeared **(ATK: 1,200) **and Calvin sighed and replied, "If he's using a actual Frog deck, he might be in a bit of trouble."

"Nothing I can't handle. I'll set a card and call it a turn."

Gansley drew a card and replied, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The spell appeared and the storm shot out and Jonnny's Negate Attack lifted up and blew into shards.

"Thought so. I'll discard a monster called Slimey Toadly to get a certain Field Spell from my deck!"

He quickly discarded the card and he opened his field slot and replied, "I bring us to the Wetlands!"

As he slid the card into the slot and it closed, the field spell card appeared and Susie then replied, "Here we go."

"I summon my other Submarine Frog!"

As he sat the card down, another of the Frog warriors appeared **(ATK: 1,200 - 2,400 x2).**

"Time to do this! Submarine Frogs, attack his Warriors!"

The frogs and struck the Warriors, blasting them to little bits **(Johnny LP: 8000 - 6700).**

"You'll never beat me this time, kid! I end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and set a card and call it a turn."

Gansley drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and then I'll attack!"

The frog rushed in and Johnny quickly replied, "I activate Dust Tornado!"

The trap flipped up and the storm shot out and smashed the Field Spell card to bits and their power went down **(ATK: 2,400 x 2 - 1,200) **before one of them kept going in and a Obnoxius Celtic Guardian appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,200) **and blocked the frog from reaching them.

"You brat. I'll end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I switch the postion of my monster."

He rose to attack position **(ATK: 1,400) **and then he summoned another monster and a Command Knight appeared **(ATK: 1,200 - 1,600) - (ATK: 1,400 - 1,800).**

"Now, I equip my Guardian with Sword of Heals."

Suddenly, small red hearts appeared and formed a sword that the Elf Warrior grabbed **(ATK: 1,600 - 2,000).**

"Attack his monsters!"

The warriors went and Command Knight swung her sword and a burst of flames shot out and roasted one of the Frogs **(Gansley LP: 7700 - 7300) **and the Guardian rushed in and stuck with its sword, cutting it twain at the waist. The two pieces dissolved into a watery puddle **(Gansley LP: 7300 - 6500) **and Johnny smiled and replied, "Any damage a Warrior does while equipped with the Sword of Heals involving a monster gets added to my lifepoints."

He glowed **(Johnny LP: 6700 - 7500) **and he replied, "You won't beat me, old man. I end my turn now."

Gansley drew a card and replied, "I shall and will, kid. I activate Spellbook in the Pot!"

Both drew 3 cards and then replied, "I now play Terraforming."

The spell appeared and he opened his field spell and replied, "I activate the Field Spell Card known as Enchanted Swampland!"

As he slid the card into the slot and it closed up, the arena appeared in a large swmap and they saw many frogs and toads swimming around them and gang was not watching from lillypads as well and Gansley was standing on the water while Johnny was standing on his own lillypad as well.

"Now, I summon my Toxic Frog!"

As he sat the card down, a frog with brown skin and green spots all over it appeared **(ATK: 1,800 - 2,100).**

"My field spell increase the attack of all my Frog and Toad monsters by 300. When this frog is summoned, I can negate any card effect I choose Command Knight."

Suddenly, she stopped glowing **(ATK: 1,600 - 1,200) **and the Guardian sighed as well **(ATK: 2,200 - 1,800).**

"I use the Field Spells effect to make a 2nd Normal Summon of a monster and has to be a Frog or Toad monster and this time I choose Beelze Frog!"

As he sat the card down, a frog with black and red skin appeared **(ATK: 1,200 - 2,400).**

"It gains 300 attack equal to each T.A.D.P.O.L.E. in my graveyard and I Have 3 of them there and also my field spell gives it power as well. Beelze Frog attacks your Command Knight!"

The frog let out a croak and a burst of scalding water shot out and struck, blasting Command Knight into fragments **(Johnny LP: 7500 - 6300).**

"This won't destroy your Guardian, but I'll do some damage to him."

The other frog coaked as a burst of toxic purple water shot out and struck him and he groaned as it did so **(Johnny LP: 6300 - 6000).**

"Take that, kid! I'll set a card and call it a turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I'll summon my Axe Raider!"

As he sat the card down, the axe-wielding barbarian appeared **(ATK: 1,700).**

"I now discard a card to play Twin Twisters!"

As he did so, two dust storms shot out and blasted the field spell and his facedown Storming Mirror Force to bits **(ATK: 2,100 - 1,800) - (ATK: 2,700 - 2,400).**

"I now overlay my 2 Level 4 monsters!"

Both Warriors glowed as they turned into white orbs and a potal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me now..Comics Hero Lord Arthur!"

As he sat the card down, the mighty knight appeared **(ATK: 2,400).**

"Destroy his Toxic Frog!"

The warrior rushed and brought his sword down, cutting the amphibian in twain with one slice of the mighty sword. The pieces dissolved into a puddle of water **(Gansley LP: 6500 - 5900).**

"Your turn now, old man."

Gansley drew a card and replied, "You're annoying me, kid. I'll set a monster and a card and I'll call it a turn."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I equip my Xyz with Sword of Piercing!"

Suddenly, his sword began to glow even more.

"I now summon my Artifact Hunter!"

As he sat the card down, the artifact hunting explorer appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Lets do it. Attack!"

The Xyz rushed and sliced the defending Frog to pieces with his sword **(Gansley LP: 5900 - 4300).**

"Attack his other monster!"

He rushed in and a Slime Toad appeared on the card **(DEF: 500) **and it splattered into globs of slime that flew everywhere as the Warrior hit with his shovel and then he drew a card and took a card and placed at the bottom of his deck and then replied, "I'll set a card and call it a turn."

Gansley drew a card and replied, "Time for some hurt, kid! I banish a water monster for the Aqua Spirit!"

As he took his Slime Toad and banished it, the watery elf appeared **(ATK: 1,600).**

"I offer it for my Des Frog!"

As it vanished, the infamous large green frog appeared **(ATK: 1,900) **and then two more appeared **(ATK: 1,900 x2).**

Susie groaned and replied, "That facedown card can only be one thing."

"I now activate my facedown Des Croaking!"

The Spell appeared and the 3 frogs let out a ear-splitting croaks and the soundwaves shot out and blasted both of Johnny's warriors and facedown card to little triangles and then Johnny quickly replied, "I activate the effect of the card you destroyed!"

He took the card out of the graveyard and replied, "It's called Xyz Remorse and when a Xyz monster I have is destroyed while it had a Xyz Material monster beneath it, I can Special Summon one of them!"

Axe Raider appeared and knelt **(DEF: 1,150).**

"Frogs, attack!"

The frogs let out mighty croaks and the Axe Raider was blown into fragments as the other two soundwaves tore into Johnny **(Johnny LP: 6000 - 2200).**

"Take that, kid! I end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "Kooper, help me out, buddy!"

As he sat the card down, his shelled friend appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"I Equip it with Fighting Spirit and Junk Barrage!"

The spells appeared and flew into him **(ATK: 1,800 - 2,700).**

"Destroy those Frogs with Shell Slam!"

Kooper went into his shell and spinned around like crazy and it shot out and blasted the first frog to little pieces and then both spells glowed **(Gansley LP: 5900 - 4150) - (ATK: 2,700 - 2,400) **and it quickly spun around again and it shot out and blasted the 2nd Frog to bits **(Gansley LP: 4150 - 2700) - (ATK: 2,400 - 2,100) **and then the mighty shell shot out for the last tiame and the 2nd Frog was blown into pixels as Kooper slammed into it **(Gansley LP: 2700 - 1450).**

Susie smiled and replied, "Very nice, Johnny!"

Calvin then replied, "A little bit more and this guy is done for!"

"Take that, old man! I end my turn now."

Gansley drew a card and replied, "I activate Card of Demise! I despise Seto Kaiba, but he had some decent cards.

He drew until he had 5 cards and he replied, "I now discard a water monster to summon my Swap Frog!"

As he took a 2nd Beezle Frog and discarded it, a large yellow frog appeared **(ATK: 1,000).**

"Now, I summon my Unifrog!"

As he sat the card down, a small frog with a tiny horn in its forehead appeared **(ATK: 400).**

"I now activate Twin Twisters!"

As he took a annother card and discarded it, two dust storms shot out and blasted both equip cards to bits **(ATK: 2,400 - 1,800).**

"I now overlay my 2 Level 2 Aqua monsters!"

Both frogs glowed as they turned into two white orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me now..Toadally Awesome!"

As he sat the card down, a small white frog appeared while riding on the back of a even larger white frog **(ATK: 2,200).**

Calvin sighed and replied, "Must they make cards out of puns?"

Susie then replied, "No joke, Calvin. No kidding."

"Forget the silly puns, this duel is going to smash you up! I remove a Xyz Material monster to bring out my Bubble Frog!"

Suddenly, a large white-skinned frog appeared in a huge burst of bubbles **(ATK: 1,700) **and he replied, "When he's summoned, I Can discard any Water monster to the graveyard."

He quickly did so and Susie gulped and replied, "If this attack and a direct attack hits him, this duel is over for him!"

Calvin sighed and replied, "Stay strong, buddy."

Now to attack! Toadally Awesome, attack!"

The toad shot its tongue and Johnny quickly replied, "I activate Half Unbreak!"

The trap flipped up as the tongue shot out and struck the turtle **(Johnny LP: 2200 - 2150) **and he quickly replied, "I activate Parry Knights effect from my hand!"

Suddenly, two knights with swords appeared **(ATK: 2,300).**

"You won't beat me, kid! I end my turn now."

Suddenly, the next card of Johnny's deck began to glow as he drew the card and he gasped at what he drew.

Calvin then replied, "What did he just drew?"

Susie then replied, "Must be something awesome."

Johnny smiled and replied, "It sure is. I activate _**The Claw of Hermos!"**_

A huge dragon appeared.

Susie then replied, "No..way."

Calvin then replied, "How'd he get such a rare card?"

"Hermos, I merge you with Kooper to create the Power Shell!"

As the dragon and turtle merged together, a large red shell appeared and the shell flew and equipped to both knights **(ATK: 2,300 - 2,700).**

"The equipped monster can attack all monsters you have! Attack his Frogs to finish him off!"

The knights rushed and slashed at the Xyz and it let out a loud croak before it exploded into globs of water that flew everywhere **(Gansley LP: 1450 - 950) **and then he went and struck the final of the frogs and before it burst into triangles as well **(Gansley LP: 950 - 0) **and the shockwave of the attack sending Gansley flying back onto his back.

Susie smiled and replied, "Yea!"

Gansley slowly got up and replied, "You'll never beat Count Bleck!"

Suddenly he exploded into shards and Johnny sighed and replied, "Good riddance to you."

His friends ran to him and Susie replied, "Want to head back to the city and rest before we head back to our journey?"

Johnny nodded as they went back towards Flipside.

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

**Cards made by me & others**

The Claw of Hermos / Special Spell Card

Image: Same as the OCG/TCG .

_This card can fuse with a monster to make a Equip Spell with incredible power._

_**Note: **__This is the anime form of a card that is real in the YCG & OCG that was first seen in the Yugioh episode "My Freaky Valentine (Part 2)" and full credit goes to the writers._

Sword of Heals / Equip Spell Card

Image: Command Knight glowing while wielding a glowing white sword and a defeated and dead Opticlops lies on the ground nearby.

Equip only to a Warrior monster. The equipped monster gains 400 ATK and when it does battle damage involving a monster, increase your LP equal to the damage inflicted to your opponent. Only 1 "Sword of Heals" can be faceup on the field at a time.

Power Shell / Equip Spell Card

This card is descended by activating "The Claw of Hermos" and offering 1 "Kooper the Brave" as a tribute. Equip to a monster you controls. the Equipped monster gains 400 ATK and can attack all monsters your opponent controls once apiece.

Sword of Piercing / Equip Spell Card

Image: A Marauding Captain about to attack a resting Goblin Attack Force nearby.

Equip only to a Warrior monster. It inflicts piercing battle damage.

Xyz Remorse / Normal Trap Card

Image: A badly wounded Zububa General lying on the ground in the middle of a warrior camp and the spirit of Zubaba Knight is coming out of it.

Activate when a Xyz Monster with at least 1 Xyz Material monster beneath is destroyed by a card effect controlled by your opponent while this card is in your hand or GY; you can banish this card; Special Summon 1 monster from your GY that was used as a Xyz Material monster. You can only use the effect of "Xyz Remorse" once per turn and only during that turn.

Slmey Toadly

Aqua/Effect/Water/ATK: 800/DEF: 800/2 Stars

You can discard this card from your hand; Add 1 "Wetlands" from your deck to your hand.

Enchanted Swamplands / Field Spell Card

Image: Des Frogs resting on 3 large lillypads in a large swamp while other frogs are swimming around the pads.

"Frog" & "Toad" monsters you control gain 300 ATK & DEF and cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects. You can make 2 Normal Summons this turn, as long as the monster being Summoned is a "Frog" or "Toad" monster. When a "Frog" or a "Toad" monster you control is destroyed by a card effect controlled by your opponent: Add 1 "Frog" or "Toad" monster with a lower level/Rank then the destroyed monster from your deck to your hand. You can only use these effects of "Enchanted Swamplands" once per turn.

Toxic Frog

Aqua/Effect/Water/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

When Normal Summoned: Select 1 monster your opponent controls; negate its effect while it remains on the field. You can only use this effect of "Toxic Frog" once per turn.

Bubble Frog

Aqua/Effect/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,400/4 Stars

When Summoned: Send 1 WATER monster from your deck to the GY. You can only use this effect of "Bubble Frog" once per turn.

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

**Johnny defeats the first member of the Big Five and in the next chapter, they continue to onto to the mansion and the must face one more obstacle before being allowed to enter and Calvin duels against a deck he's never dueled against before. Can he get a win or will he get beat? Find out in the next chapter and the name will be revealed later on.**


	11. A Hero Lives

_Chapter 11: A Hero Lives_

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at Merlon's tower, they were talking about the card Johnny just got in his duel.

Johnny then replied, "Wow, the Claw of Hermos is mine now."

Susie then replied, "That means Critias and Timeaus are heading to us soon as well, Johhny."

She looked at Merlon and replied, "Any idea why we're getting these cards or even where they're coming from?"

Merlon sighed and replied, "I wish I could answer that, but I really don't have one for you, Susie. Someone wanted you to use these cards and use them to defeat Count Bleck and his crew."

The kids nodded and Merlon replied, "Let's head back to the mansion in the morning and go from there."

The kids nodded and Merlon smiled and replied, "Saffron has some good dishes tonight I heard. Let's enjoy some dinner and rest up for the day to come."

The kids nodded to him as Johnny continue to look at his new card.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Later that night in his castle, Bleck was not pleased about Gansley's defeat.

He sighed and replied, "Should of known a kid would be able to take that old coot out. Make sure he stays locked up and also, make the rest of them know that they will feel my wrath if they fail as well!"

Nastasia nodded to her boss and then Dimentio replied, "Can I make a quick suggestion about that Calvin kid, sir?"

"I'm listening, Dimentio."

The evil jester nodded and replied, "I have a deck of some of the best cards ever. My deck can easily cream his, sir. Just allow me to smash through his deck in a duel and I'll prove it to you that I'm one of your best duelists ever."

"You sure, Dimentio? Those kids are really strong and can make a miracle in no time."

"I'm sure, boss. I'll make sure I don't fail you."

"Very well, Dimentio. You are dismissed."

He nodded and then vanished in burst of light and then Nastasia then replied, "What kind of deck does he even use, sir?"

"Let's just say it's a evil version of that kid Calvin's deck, Nastasia."

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at Saffron's cafe, Johnny was going over his deck with his cellphone nearby. Saffron brought the young hero some bagels and juice for a small snack of a meal.

He looked at his Claw of Hermos and he replied, "This is a really rare card. Glad I have it now."

Suddenly, a ringing noise came from his pocket and he quickly went into it and grabbed his cellphone and it said INCOMING VIDEO CHAT FROM: LOVING GIRLFRIEND and he smiled as he pushed the button and he smiled and replied, "Hey, baby girl."

She smiled and replied, "Hey, honey. How you and your friends dueling?"

"Really good actually. We're being hunted by the Big Five again."

"Those old fools again? We creamed them before and you guys will do it again."

"I know we will. How was your vacation?"

"Really good, actually. We're back home now and I'm waiting for you and your friends to return home someday. Miss you, baby."

"Miss you too, Sissy."

"How are they doing? Any extra steps before they might someday?"

Johnny smiled and replied, "I really don't know, boo. They're working on that themselves. They'll decide what they want to do one of these days."

"Probably. I gotta go now and I'll chat with you later, bae. Love you always."

"Love you too, boo.", Johnny said with a smile as his phone went off and he sighed sadly and replied, "I really do miss you, hon."

Suddenly, Calvin and Susie came in and they saw Johnny and Susie replied, "Morning, Johnny."

"Hey, Susie and Calvin. Ready to finally head back to the mansion?"

"You know it. Let's get some chow inside of us and head out."

They both nodded as they helped themselves to the bagels and juice that was nearby.

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

About a hour or so later, they arrived outside of the mansion. It had about 3 floors and it was a beautiful mansion in the middle of a swampland.

Calvin then replied, "Very nice. Time to see what's inside."

They were about to and then a portal appeared and Dimentio flew out of it and he replied, "Greetings, chosen ones. I'm Dimentio, master jester and a loyalist for our dear Count Bleck. I can't wait to duel one of you kids."

Susie then replied, "Why should we? We're already here."

He nodded and he glowed and then all of the sudden, the _whole mansion _vanished into nothing and then Dimentio then replied, "Ready to duel now?"

Calvin then replied, "Fine, we duel now!"

He nodded as a duel disk with a deck and a full Extra Deck appeared and Calvin activated his duel disk and both drew 5 cards.

_"Game on!", both yelled out._

**(Dimentio LP: 8000 / Calvin LP: 8000)**

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

At Saffron's place, Merlon was watching the duel with Saffron and Calvin and Johnny's parents.

Merlon then replied, "I Didn't expect for Dimentio to duel any of them so soon."

Jane then replied, "Any idea of what kind of deck that jester has?"

"I wish I knew, my friend. I iwish I knew."

Bill then replied, "Whatever deck it is, Calvin can take it down."

Hugh then replied, "Is it true you went from being a attorney to being a card creator for Industrial Illusions in that part of the United States, Bill?"

He nodded and replied, "I enjoyed it for a while, but I started to get bored with it and after Calvin started to get into Duel Monsters, I went to being a designer and it worked out for the best for the family."

Jane nodded and replied, "It took me a a day or so, but I was so proud of his hard work as a designer and there we go. Let's watch our son cream that clown."

Merlon nodded as two other cooks brought in trays of sandwiches and drinks.

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

The two duelists were staring each other down.

Calvin then replied, "Go ahead, Dimentio."

The mad jester nodded and replied, "I sure will, kid. I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Calvin drew a card and replied, "I summon my Elemental Hero Stratos!"

As he sat the card down, his favorite air hero appeared **(ATK: 1,800) **and he quickly grabbed a card from the deck and then reshuffled and replied, "Attack his facedown monster!"

The Hero flew in and a Elemental Hero Sparkman appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,400) **and was blown to shards as he struck him down and Calvin then replied, "You're using a Hero deck too?"

Dimentio only stared at him and then Calvin sighed and replied, "Whatever. I end my turn now."

Dimentio drew a card and replied, "I'll play Foolish Burial."

He quickly did and then reshuffled and replied, "Next, I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Calvin drew a card and replied, "Time to show you all another card made thanks to my dear old dad! I summon my Elemental Hero Silver Shroud!"

As he sat the card down, a tall hero wearing a silver trenchcoat and hat appeared with a silver colored machine gun in his hands **(ATK: 1,900) **and then he replied, "Attack his facedown!"

The Warrior aimed and fired his gun and then Dimentio then replied, "I'll banish the Necro Gardna I just discarded to stop your attack."

He banished the card and a Dark Warrior appeared and the attack struck it and blew it to shards and then Calvin sighed as he pointed and Stratos flew in and a Dark Mimic LV1 appeared and punched it and blew it to bits and then he drew a card.

"I'll set a card and it's your turn now."

Dimentio drew a card and replied, "I activate Birthright."

The trap flipped up and Sparkman appeared **(ATK: 1,600).**

"Now, I activate Dark Fusion to fuse Sparkman with the Clayman in my hand."

As Sparkman and the bulky Clayman appeared and merged together, they merged together and formed Thunder Giant's evil twin and he was covered in electricity **(ATK: 2,400).**

"Meet the mighty Evil Hero Lightning Golem."

Susie nodded and replied, "He's using a evil form of his deck. Should of known."

Johnny then replied, "You think he has the evil forms of the cards his dad made for his use only?"

"I hope not."

"I use his effect to destroy your Stratos."

He pointed and a burst of electricity shot and blasted Stratos into a shower of sparks.

"Destroy his Silver Shroud."

He opened his hand a burst of electricity shot out and blasted his other Hero to atoms **(Calvin LP: 8000 - 7400) **and then Calvin quickly replied, "I activate Hero Signal!"

The trap flipped up and the signal appeared in the sky and then Elemental Hero Clayman appeared and knelt **(DEF: 2,000).**

"Okay then. I end my turn now."

Calvin drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Clayman for Space Captain Spiff!"

As it vanished into particles of light, the mighty Space Hero appeared **(ATK: 2,400) **and then the Evil Hero groaned **(ATK: 2,400 - 2,100).**

"Attack his Evil Hero!"

He aimed his spacegun and a burst of pure energy shot out and struck the Evil Hero in the chest and he groaned and exploded into a blast of sparks **(Dimentio LP: 8000 - 7700) **and then he quickly replied, "I activate Evil Signal."

The trap flipped up.

"I'll use to add a Evil Hero from the deck to my hand."

He quickly did so and then Spiff aimed and fired a burst of energy that shot out and struck him in the chest **(Dimentio LP: 7700 - 7000).**

"Your turn again."

Dimentio drew a card and replied, "I activate Reinforcements of the Army."

He quickly added a card and then he replied, "I now activate the effect of Evil Hero Adjusted Gold to discard him to get a Dark Fusion from my deck."

He quickly did so and then replied, "I activate Dark Fusion to Fuse my Wildheart with another Evil Hero called Evil Hero Sinister Necrom."

As Wildheart merged with the Evil Hero, A Fiend that looked a black-skinned form of Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman appeared with a scepter with a large black jewel at the tip of it.

"Meet Evil Hero Devil Priest."

Calvin then replied, "Necroid Shaman as a evil Fusion? Very neat looking monster."

"Thank you. When I summon it, I banish 1 monster from your graveyard and my monster gains attack equal to your monsters level times 200 and I choose your Stratos."

The card and flew into the Evil Hero **(ATK: 1,900 - 2,600).**

"Attack."

He aimed his scepter and a huge burst of evil dark energy shot out and Spiff groaned as the attack struck him and blasted him into triangles **(Calvin LP: 7400 - 7200).**

"Your turn now, kid."

Calvin drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and call it a turn."

Dimentio drew a card and replied, "I summon my Stratos."

As he sat the card down, his own Stratos appeared **(ATK: 1,800) **and he found he needed and then replied, "Devil Priest, you first."

THe machine fired a burst of energy and a Wroughweiler appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,200) **before the attack blew it to little pieces and then Stratos flew and punched Calvin **(Calvin LP: 7200 - 5400).**

"Another hit for me. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Calvin drew a card and replied, "I activate Polymerization to fuse the Clayman and Avian in my hand to create Elemental Hero Gaia!"

As the two merged together, a huge rocky golem appeared **(ATK: 2,200) **and both it and Devil Shaman glowed **(ATK: 2,600 - 1,300) - (ATK: 2,200 - 3,500).**

"Destroy his Devil Shaman!"

The huge hero slammed its fist into the ground and a huge shockwave shot out and struck the Evil Hero and it groaned and exploded into black globules **(Dimentio LP: 7000 - 4800) **and he nodded and replied, "Well done, young man. When my Devil Priest is destroyed, the monster that was banished for its effect is shuffled back into the correct deck."

Calvin nodded and took back his banished card and shuffled the card into the deck and he replied, "Your turn now."

Dimentio drew a card and replied, "I first activate my facedown Hidden Spellbook to get back two Spells from my graveyard I have there."

He took both Dark Fusions and shuffled the cards into his deck and then replied,"I'll switch Stratos's position and then I'll set a new monster and that'll end my turn now."

Calvin drew a card and replied, "I'll summon my 2nd Stratos!"

he played the card and a new Stratos flew onto the field and then Calvin replied, "Stratos, destroy his Stratos!"

The other one flew and punched, blasting Dimentio's monster to little bits and then Gaia swung his fist and the shockwave shot out and a Clayman appeared and was smashed to bits as the attack hit it.

"Your turn now."

Diemntio drew a card and replied, "I play Sinister Necrom's effect and I'll banish it to Special Summon my Evil Hero Malicious Edge from my deck."

As he banished it, the evil corupted form of Elemental Hero Bladedge appeared **(ATK: 2,600).**

"I now equip Malicious Edge with Evil Claw."

A jagged metal claw appeared on the Fiend's arm **(ATK: 2,600 - 2,900).**

"Destroy his Gaia!"

The evil Fiend went and slashed at the rocky hero and cracks formed all over the rocky Warrior exploded into a shower of dust & pebbles **(Calvin LP: 5400 - 4700).**

"When a monster is destroyed while my monster has the evl claw equipped, you take damage equal to your monsters level times 100."

Calvin groaned even more **(Calvin LP: 4700 - 4100).**

"You won't win, kid. I End my turn now."

Calvin drew a card and replied, "Dream on, clowny! I activate Fusion Recovery and Mystical Space Typhooh!"

The spell appeared and took back his Clayman and Polymerization and the evil metal claw blew it to little bits he smiled and replied, "Now, I activate Polymerization to fuse my Stratos with Clayman to create Elemental Hero Great Tornado!"

As the fusion card appeared and both heroes merged together, the mighty Great Tornado appeared **(ATK: 2,600) **and then Evil Hero began to let out a small groans of pain **(ATK: 2,600 - 1,300).**

"Next, I summon my Elemental Hero Heat!"

As he sat thecard down, a fiery hero appeared **(ATK: 1,600 - 2,000).**

"Now, destroy his Malicious Edge with Heroic Fire Shot!"

His hands glowed as two bursts of flames shot and struck, blowing the hero into fiery cinders and then Great Tornado swung his sword and a huge gust of wind shot out and struck him down **(Dimentio LP: 4800 - 1100).**

Susie smiled and replied, "Whatever Dimentio sends his away, Calvin and his hero army will destroy it!"

Johnny noddded and replied, "He is one hell of a duelist."

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Dimentio drew a card and replied, "I activate Spellbook in the Pot."

Both dree 3 cards and then he replied, "I activate Foolish Burial."

He quickly did so and then he replied, "I now play Dark Calling to fuse my Malicious Edge with my Demise, King of the Armageddon I just discarded."

The two Fiends appeared and merged together, a tall winged Fiend with even sharper claws appeared **(ATK: 3,500).**

"Meet the mighty and powerful _**Evil Hero Malicious Devil."**_

Susie groaned and replied, "That's the most powerful of the Evil Heroes."

"Yes it is. Attack The Heat."

He went and slashed at The Heat with its claws, blasting the fiery Hero into a shower of ash & smoke and then Dimentio replied, "I activate the final card in my hand and that's my Action Magic - Full Turn to double your damage."

The Spell appeared and he groaned even more **(Calvin LP: 4100 - 1100).**

Susie then replied, "Not good, gang."

Johnny then replied, "He needs a miracle to help him destroy that thing."

"Your turn now."

Calvin drew a card and replied, "i'll switch Great Tornado's position and 1 monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Dimentio drew a card and replied, "i'll summon my Wildheart."

As he sat the card down, the wild hero appeared **(ATK: 1,500).**

"Time to fight. Devil, attack his Great Tornado and my Wildheart will attack your facedown monster."

The evil hero went and slashed with its claw, shattering Great Tornado and then Wildheart went and a skeletal mage with a cape appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,000) **before Wildheart cleaved it in two with his sword and then Calvin replied, "When Phantom Magician is destroyed in battle, I Can Special Summon a Hero from my deck with 1,000 attack or less in defense position."

Suddenly, Avain appeared and knelt **(DEF: 1,000).**

"Next turn will be your last, kid. I end my turn now."

Suddenly, the top card of his deck began to glow and Johnny the replied, "He might be getting a Legendary Dragon."

He drew a card and saw what it was and he smiled and replied, "I activate _**The Eye of Timeaus!"**_

The legendary dragon appeared with a roar.

"Timeaus, merge with Avian to create Avain the Dragon Warrior Hero!"

As they did so, Avian appeared with glittering green armor and he let out a heroic cry **(ATK: 1,300).**

"I use his effect to tribute him to Special Summon any Hero from my Fusion Deck and I choose _**Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman**_!"

As he nodded and vanished into particles, the ultimate Wingman appeared and his armor began to glow **(ATK: 2,500).**

Johnny smiled and replied, "That'll do it."

His armor began to glow **(ATK: 2,500 - 5,500).**

Dimentio nodded and replied, "You're a strong duelist, kid. Gonna have to keep a close eye on you."

"Save it! Attack his Malicious Devil!"

He nodded as a huge burst of burning, bright light shot out and struck, burning the Evil Hero alive and then he exploded into a shower of black flames & smoke **(Dimentio LP: 1100 - 0).**

Calvin smiled and replied, "I win, Dimentio!"

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

**Cards made by me & others**

The Eye of Timeaus / Special Spell Card

Image; Same as the TCG/OCG real card.

This card fuses with a monster to create a monster of true power.

_**Note: **__this is the anime version of a real card released in the TCG/OCG._

Avain the Dragon Warrior Hero

Warrior/Effect/Light/ATK: 3,000/DEF: 3,000/10 Stars

This card is descended by Activating "The Eye of Timeaus" and offering 1 "Elemental Hero Avain". Once per Duel, you can tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Elemental Hero" Fusion monster from your Extra Deck, ignoring Summoning Conditions the card had (This is considered a Fusion Summon.)

Elemental Hero Silver Shroud

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,900/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

When Normal Summoned; Add 1 "Fusion" card (Except for "Diffusion Wave Motion") from your deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Elemental Hero Silver Shroud" once per turn and you cannot Fusion Summon the turn you use this card's effect.

Evil HERO Devil Priest

Fiend/Fusion/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,900/DEF: 1,800/5 Stars

"Elemental HERO Wildheart" + "Elemental HERO Necroshade" OR "Evil HERO Sinister Necrom"

Must be Special Summoned with "Dark Fusion" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When Fusion Summoned: Banish 1 monster from your opponent's GY; this card gains ATK equal to the level/Rank/Link Rating of the banished monster x 200 until this card is removerd from the field. When removed from the field: Your opponent shuffles the monster banished with this card's effect back into their deck.

Evil Claw / Equip Spell Card

Image: Evil Hero Infernal Wing attacking a Gaia the Fierce Knight with a jagged metal claw.

Equip to a "Evil Hero" monster you control. The equipped monster gains 300 ATK and when it destroys a monster in battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the Level/Rank/Link Rating of the destroyed monster x 100. Only 1 monster can be equipped with "Evil Claw" at a time.

Evil Signal Light / Normal Trap Card

Activate when a "Evil Hero" Fusion monster you control is destroyed in battle. Add 1 "Dark Fusion or 1 "Evil Hero" monster from your deck to your hand. You can only activate 1 "Evil Signal Light" per turn.

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

**Calvin gets a close win! In the next chapter, they finally enter the mansion and they meet the owner and she challenges Susie to a duel and Susie somehow wins easily. Is the real duel or is she actually a "Copycat"? Find out in the next chapter.**


	12. Copycat

_Chapter 12: Copycat_

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at the area, the gang was staring down at Dimentio.

Susie then replied, "We won, so return the mansion!"

The mad jester sighed and he pointed to the empty spot where the mansion and he clicked his fingers and then the mansion reappeared and then Dimentio then replied, "Do what you kids want, you'll never defeat Count Bleck!"

He vanished into a burst of light and then Johnny sighed and replied, "Good riddance to such a bad person."

Susie then replied, "Let's head back to our home and then tomorrow, we'll head to the mansion to get our next Pure Heart.

They nodded as Tippi lead them back to Flipside.

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at the castle, Bleck was talking with Dmentio while Mimi, Nastasia and O'Chunks were watching.

Bleck then replied, "I see you suffered a big blow, Dimentio."

Dimentio nodded and replied, "The kid got lucky. I need to find more better cards for my Evil Hero deck to make sure next time, I do cream his butt."

Mimi then replied, "Also next time you make a whole mansion vanish, make sure you TELL ME FIRST, YOU MORON! I was trapped in some dark void. You really don't think before you do something that dumb!"

Nastasia looked her and replied, "Quiet, Mimi. One more outburst like that and you're cleaning the outside gardens for the next 2 months. Head back to her mansion and wait for those kids."

She sighed and vanished from sight and O'Chunks then replied, "Spoiled liitle brat."

Nastasia looked at him and replied, "You shouldn't be talking either, O'Chunks. Your just in a same trouble as she's about to be in."

He sighed and he left the chamber and Bleck then repleid, "Good help is so hard to get. Dimentio and Nastasia, you're both dismissed."

They both nodded as they both left the area and Bleck sighed and replied, "I wish I can remember what my life was before this dark position. I wish I knew. I can't figure it out."

He sighed and then replied, "Maybe it's for the best."

He and his book vanished as well.

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back in Flipside, they went to Saffroms and Merlon's was looking over Calvin's new card while after finishing the story that he beat Dimentio in a duel.

Merlon nodded and replied, "Very well done indeed, young man. You deserve that card."

Johnny nodded and replied, "We just need Critias and we'll have the whole set now."

Susie then replied, "Does that mean that I can get that card during a duel against's Bleck's crew at any time?"

Merlon nodded and replied, "I Guess so, young lady. For now, you need to head back to the mansion and hope for the best. Merlee knows you're coming and once you defeat her, you get the next Pure Heart."

Susie nodded and replied,"I'll be ready for her. Tomorrow morning, we'll be dueling for the heart."

Merlon nodded and replied, "Sounds good. Spend time resting up and my friend Tippi will be ready to help you kids get back there."

Tippi nodded and replied, "Of course I will be, sir."

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

That next day, the gang finally made it to the mansion and were waiting for her to come out.

Susie then replied, "I wonder where she is."

The large door opened up and and a beautiful woman wearing a red dress, glasses and she had long hair as well and then she replied, "Evening, my young friends. I'm the Lovely Merlee, owner of this beautiful house and keeper of the Pure Heart. You called my uncle and you're needing a Pure Heart, I'm guessing?"

Susie nodded and replied, "Yes, that is correct, ma'am."

"You can call me Merlee, young lady. Come on in and we'll have a good fun duel."

They all went inside.

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

In the basement of the mansion, was a huge dueling arena. Susie was standing across from Merlee and both had a basic duel disk on their arms.

Merlee then replied, "Ready?"

Susie nodded as they both activated their duel disks and both drew 5 cards.

_"Game on!", _both yelled out.

**(Merlee LP: 8000 / Susie LP: 8000)**

Merlee then replied, "My house, my first move. I'll set a monster and call it a turn."

Susie drew a card and replied, "I'll discard a light to Special Summon my Lightray Grepher!"

She discarded her Lightray Bushi and the light form of Warrior Dai Grepher appeared **(ATK: 1,700) **and she played another card and Dunamis Dark Witch appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Attack!"

Grepher went in and a Petit Angel appeared **(DEF: 900) **before he cleaved it in two and then Dunamis glowed as a burst of shadowy energy shot out and struck Merlee in the chest **(Merlee LP: 8000 - 5200).**

"Your turn now."

Merlee drew a card and replied, "I'll set a trap facedown and another monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Calvin then replied, "Did she just say that her card was a trap?"

Johnny sighed and replied, "She can't be that bad of a duelist."

Susie drew a card and replied, "Mystical Space Typhoon."

The storm shot out and smashed Merlee's facedown Mirror Force to bits.

"Attack again."

Grepher went in and a Shining Friendship appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,100) **before the swordsman struck it with its sword and it vanished into a shower of glittering dust before Dunamis Dark Witch shot its attack again and it smashed into Merlee **(Merlee LP: 5200 - 3400).**

"Your turn now, I guess."

Merlee drew a card and replied, "I play Star Blast."

She glowed **(Merlee LP: 3400 - 2900) **and then her Airknight Parshath appeared **(ATK: 1,900).**

"Attack her Grepher."

The fairy knight went in and Struck him with his sword and the Warrior exploded into shards of light **(Susie LP: 8000 - 7800) **and she drew a card and then replied, "Your turn now."

Susie drew a card and replied, "Lightray Bushi, come back!"

The glowing samurai returned **(ATK: 1,200) **and it vanished and Lightray General Freed appeared **(ATK: 2,300).**

"I activate Blustering Winds and Dunamis glowed **(ATK: 1,800 - 2,800) **and Susie pointed as her shadowy attack shot out and blasted Parshath into a shower of golden shards of light **(Merlee LP: 2900 - 2000) **before her Lightray General went in and struck the finishing blow **(Merlee LP: 2000 - 0) **and Susie sighed and replied, "I win, I guess."

Merlee then replied, "Don't feel so down, you just won the duel!"

Suddenly, a large box with hearts all over it appeared and Merlee then replied, "Open up and get a gift!"

Susie walked to it and it slowly opened up..and then a burst of glitter and torn pieces of colored paper flew out of it and Susie then replied, "Is this a joke?"

"Don't look inside that box!", a voice that sounded like Merlee's yelled out from the back door.

Calvin then replied, "Get away from the box!"

Susie walked away from the box and the back door opened up and another Merlee walked through the door and Calvin then replied, "What the heck?"

That Merlee sighed as she glowed and then the Merlee that dueled Susie glowed and and then in it was place was Mimi herself and Susie then replied, "You where nothing more then a imposter!"

Mimi sighed and replied, "Of course, dum dum! I'm Mimi, a member of Count Bleck's wonderful crew and I'm the creative one of our crew and I Can transform into anyone I want to!"

"Can you transform into a mime so we don't have to hear you?", Calvin said with a laugh.

Susie and Johnny laughed as well and then Mimi then replied, "You think you're so funny, dorky kid! I can cream any of you in a duel"

Suddenly, the box exploded into fiery embers and ash and Mimi sighed and replied, "Dimentio, your damn box is a dud."

Merlee then replied, "She arrived here last night and knocked me out cold and then she transformed into me and then made a fake box in a chance to eliminate one of you kids! Duel her and I'll tell you where the heart is!"

Mimi smiled evily and replied, "If I win, the heart is mine! Due me, Lightray girl!"

Susie nodded as a duel disk appeared on Mimi's arm and both drew activated their disks and the decks auto shuffled and then both drew 5 cards.

_"Game on!", both yelled out._

**(Mimi LP: 8000 / Susie LP: 8000)**

Mimi then replied, "I need that heart more, so I'll go first! I'll set a monster and call it a turn."

Susie drew a card and replied, "I won't let you beat me! I'll summon my Lightray Angus!"

As she sat the card down, a glittery white skinned beast with large tusks appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Attack her monster!"

The tusked beast went in and a Flying Kamakari #1 appeared on the card **(DEF: 800) **and the beast tackled it and blasted it to little bits and then she replied, "I Special Summon my Mist Valley Owl."

As she sat the card down, a small silver feathered owl appeared as it let out a couple of hoots **(ATK: 800).**

"Your turn now."

Mimi drew a card and replied, "I summon my Sonic Duck!"

As she sat the card down, a large duck appeared with a quick **(ATK: 1,100).**

"I now tune my Owl with my Sonic Duck!"

The owl hooted some more before it split into 2 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Sonic Duck, which turned into 3 white stars **(*2 +*3 = *5).**

"I Synchro Summon..Vortex The Whirlwind!"

As she sat the card down, a bizarre looking Winged Beast with a bladed rope for a weapon appeared **(ATK: 2,000).**

"Attack her Angus!"

He swung his bladed robe and and it shot out and struck, slicing into the beast and blasting it to little bits **(Susie LP: 8000 - 7800).**

"Your turn now."

Susie drew a card and replied, "I'll play Foolish Burial."

She played the card and quickly discarded it and then Lightray Bushi appeared **(ATK: 1,200) **and then it vanished and LIghtray General Freed appeared **(ATK: 2,300) **and Calvin nodded and replied, "Really clever, Susie."

"Thanks, Calvin. Attack and destroy that thing!"

He rushed and swung his mighty glowing sword, cutting through the rope and then cleaving the Synchro cleanly in twain with his sword. The remains shattered to bits **(Mimi LP: 8000 - 7700) **and she quickly replied, "I Special Summon my Faith Bird."

A large blue bird appeared and then knelt **(DEF: 1,100).**

"Your turn now."

Mimi drew a card and replied, "I'll set a new monster and I'll set a new card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Susie drew a card and replied, "Dunamis, Help me out!"

As she sat the card down, the winged Fairy appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Attack!"

Dunamis launched her attack and and shot out and smashed Faith Bird to bits and then her LIghtray Freed went in and 2nd Kamakari appeared on the card **(DEF: 800) **before Freed went and decapitated the insect. As it's remains faded away, a 2nd Owl appeared **(ATK: 800).**

"Your turn now, I guess."

Mimi drew a card and replied, "I banish 1 Wind monster for my Silpheed!"

As she banished her Faith Bird,the windy Fairy appeared **(ATK: 1,700).**

"Now, I tribute Silpheed and my other Owl for my Mist Valley Apax Avain!"

As they both vanished, A HUGE bird-like creature appeared with a mighty caw **(ATK: 2,700) **and then Calvin groaned and replied, "That thing is a eyesore and if she managesd to get one more card, that thing will be unstoppable!"

"Now, destroy her General!"

The huge bird let out a huge and mighty caw and the soundwave shot out and blasted the Lightray General into a shower of gold shards **(Susie LP: 7800 - 7400).**

"You'll never beat me, little girl! Your turn now."

Susie drew a card and replied, "I'll switch Dunamis to defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Mimi drew a card and she smiled evily as her Mist Valley Thunderbird appeared **(ATK: 1,100) **and Calvin sighed and replied, "Now her combo is set."

Mimi laughed and replied, "You haven't heard the worst of my attacks, little girl! I Activate Divine Winds of Mist Valley!"

She opened her field slot and quickly slid the card into the slot and as it closed, the arena turned into a cloudy valley and Johnny sighed and replied, "Glad she can only use that card once per turn!"

Calvin then replied, "At least that Thunderbird is weak!"

Mimi smiled as she played another Spell and Raregold Armor flew into the huge bird and Tippi sighed and replied, "This is getting worse and worse by the minute, gang. Now, she can only attack that huge eyesore."

"I think you're totally screwed now! Thunderbird, attack!"

She flew in and jammed its beak into the Fairy and she groaned and dissolved into tiny shards of light that dissolved as they hit the ground.

"Apax Avain, attack!"

It let another huge caw and a Skelengel appeared on the card **(DEF: 500) **before the soundwave obliterated the tiny cherub and Mimi only sighed as she allowed her to draw a card.

"You'll never beat me! I end my turn now."

Susie drew a card and replied, "I activate my Lightray Angus's effect. Since I have no other monsters in there except light monsters, I Can banish it and another light monster to draw twice!"

The image of it's card appeared and then Mimi then replied, "No way I'm allowing you to do that! I activate the effect!"

The huge bird let out a loud caw as Thunderbird vanished and the Lightray Angus card shattered to bits and then Thunderbird reappeared and then Divine Wind card glowed and then a Mist Valley Watcher appeared **(ATK: 1,500) **and Susie then replied, "When you negate one of my monster's effect, I Can activate Lightray Genie's Effect to Special Summon it from my hand!"

As she sat the card down, a glowing white form of La Jinn appeared **(ATK: 1,800)** and then a large glowing lamp appeared **(DEF: 1,400) **and then Susie replied, "That was a Lightray Lamp Token since my Genie was alone and also since It was Special Summoned with this effect, I can banish 1 Light monster and destroy 1 Spell or Trap for each one!"

As she took both her Dunamis and Skelengel and banished them, Mimi's only two Spells were were blown to shards, returning them to the mansion basement and then Susie smiled and replied, "Good riddance to those spells. I now Summon my Alexandrite Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, the jewel dragon appeared **(ATK: 2,000).**

"I'm going to enjoy this! Alexandrite Dragon, destroy her Thunderbird and Genie will destroy your Watcher!"

The dragon roared as a burst of glowing white flames and burned Thunderbird to a crisp and then the Genie chuckled as a burst of white flames shot and incinerated Watcher as well **(Mimi LP: 7700 - 6500).**

Calvin smiled and replied, "one simple card can dismantle anything!"

Johnny nodded and replied, "Still a long way to go!"

"Your turn now, little girl."

Mimi drew a card and replied, "I activate Spellbook in the Pot!"

Both drew 3 cards and then she replied, "I activate Quill Pen of Gulldos!"

The spell appeared.

"I can return 2 Wind monsters from my graveyard and any card on the field!"

She took a Owl and Thunderbird and shuffled them into her deck and then Alexandrite Dragon flew into the deck as well.

"I'll set a monster and then I'll destroy your silly Genie!"

The huge bird glowed as a huge burst of lightning shot out from its beak and it shot out and smashed the lamp to bits and then Susie smiled and replied, "Genie can't be destroyed if his lamp on the field!"

"Whatever. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Susie drew a card and replied, "I summon my Alexandrite Dragon once more!"

As she sat the card down, the jeweled dragon appeared **(ATK: 2,000).**

"I overlay my 2 Level 4 Light monsters!"

Both monsters turned into glowing white orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me now..Starliege Paladynamo!"

As he sat the card down, a tall Warrior of light with a glowing white sword appeared **(ATK: 2,000).**

"I'll remove both Xyz material monsters to weaken your huge bird big time!"

As she discarded both, the huge bird let out a mighty caw **(ATK: 2,700 - 0).**

"Destroy it!"

He went and slashed at the weakened bird with his sword and it let out a huge groan before it exploded into a shower of fluttering feathers that flew everywhere abd then Mimi pointed to her facedown and her Defense Draw lifred up and she drew a card.

"Your turn now."

Mimi drew a card and she smiled as she flipped her facedown monster up and a Whirlwind Prodigy appeared **(ATK: 1,500).**

"I tribute him for my Simorgh, Lord of the Storm!"

As he vanished into formless mist, A beautiful green winged bird with jewels all over its wings appeared **(ATK: 2,900).**

Johnny then replied, "They made more Simorgh monsters? Not good at all."

"Since I Tribute Summoned this beauty, you can't hit with spell, traps or monster effects! Destroy her Xyz!"

The mighty bird flapped her mighty wings and hurricane force winds shot out and blasted the Xyz into a shower of triangles and shards of light **(Susie LP: 7400 - 6500) **and she sighed and replied, "When my Xyz is destroyed, I draw a card."

She quickly did so.

"Nothing you can summon can beat my monsters! I'll set a card and call it a turn."

Susie drew a card and replied, "I activate Burial from the Different Dimension."

She took her Lightray Angus and Skelengel and placed them back into her graveyard and then she replied, "I now use Angus's effect!"

She banished the same 2 cards and then drew 2 cards and then she replied, "I now play Soul Release to banish my Xyz, Grepher and my Genie."

She banished the 3 cards and then she replied, "Since I have 3 banished Light monsters, I can Special Summon my Lightray Madoor."

As she sat the card down, a glowing white robe form of Neo Aqua Madoor appeared and knelt **(DEF: 3,000) **and then she replied, "I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Mimi drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card and bring forth my Mist Valley Falcon!"

As she sat the card down, the warrrior-like Winged Beast appeared with her mighty sword **(ATK: 2,000).**

"I'll return my facedown Treasure Map to my hand to allow her to attack and since I Returned Treasure Map, I draw 2 cards and then I have to discard one."

The facedown card vanished as Falcon rushed and a Dawn Knight appeared **(DEF: 1,200) **and she slashed at the knight with her sword and he groaned and then exploded into shards of light.

"I can't get through to your Madoor yet, so I'll end my turn now."

Susie drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Lightray Madoor for my LIghtray Queen!"

As he vanished into particles, a glowing form of the mighty Cosmo Queen appeared **(ATK: 2,900) and **Calvin smiled and replied, "She can use her effect if the light monster is level 6 or higher!"

"She has that right! I activate her ability to give her attack equal to any monster I banish from my graveyard!"

She took her Madoor and banished it and she glowed **(ATK: 2,900 - 3,500).**

"Now, blast her bird!"

She glowed as two huge balls of burning light appeared in her hands and she threw them and the huge bird screeched as the attack hit and then it exploded into burnt feathers that fluttered to the ground **(Mimi LP: 6500 - 5900).**

"One card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Mimi drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Falcon to defense and then 1 new monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Susie drew a card and she played it and a 2nd Genie appeared **(ATK: 1,800) **and then she replied, "I activate Solar Ray!"

The trap flipped and a huge beam of light shot out from it and slammed into Mimi **(Mimi LP: 5900 - 4700).**

"La Jinn, blast her Falcon and Queen, go for the facedown monster!"

The genie let out a burst of glowing white flames and Falcon went up in flames as the attack hit her and then Queen blasted her attack and a Witch of the Black Forest appeared **(DEF: 1,200) **and was blasted to pieces as the attack hit and she quickly added a card from the deck to her hand.

Mimi drew a card and replied, "I banish 1 light and Dark monster to bring forth my Dark Simorgh!"

As she took her Falcon and Witch and banished them, the infamous Dark Simorgh appeared with a ear-splitting caw **(ATK: 2,700) **and then Calvin groaned and replied, "Not that thing!"

"Now, I activate Blustering Winds and then I'll attack!"

The huge bird caw again **(ATK: 2,700 - 3,700) **and then it flapped its wings as a huge burst of black feathers shot out and stabbed into the Queen and and then she exploded into globules of light **(Susie LP: 6500 - 5700).**

"Take that, kid! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Susie drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and switch my Genie to defense and that'll end my turn now."

Mimi drew a card and replied, "I activate Spellbook in the Pot!"

Both drew 3 cards and then she smiled and replied, "I bring forth my Mist Valley Hawk!"

As she sat the card down, A male form of the mighty Mist Falcon appeared. He held into two swords and he wore a necklace that had a large green jewel in the center of it and he wore a tattered green robe as well **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Now by banishing 1 wind monster from my hand, I can change the position of a faceup monster you have and then it loses 500 attack or defense, depending on the new position!"

As she discard a Garuda the Wind Spirit and discarded it, the Genie groaned as it went back to attack position **(ATK: 1,800 - 1,300) **before Dark Simorgh fired another barrage of feathers and blasted it to little bits **(Susie LP: 5700 - 4300) **and then she replied, "Hawk, attack!"

He rushed in and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card **(DEF: 600) **and he sliced through the jar and blasted it to bits and both discarded what they had and both drew 5 cards "Your turn now."

"I summon my Lightray Sea Dragon and I'll use it's effect to get back my banished Genie!"

As she sat the card down, the glowing sea dragon appeared **(ATK: 1,800) **and then Genie appeared **(ATK: 1,800) **and then he replied, "I now play Double Summon for my LIghtray Footsoldier!"

As she sat the card down, a light form of Archfiend Soldier appeared. His skin was glowing white and the sword was a now covered in snall red & green jewels **(ATK: 1,900).**

"I now overlay my Sea Dragon and my Genie!"

Both monsters turned into glowing white orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me now..Lightray Flame Swordsman!"

As she sat the card down, Flame Swordsman as a LIght monster appeared. He was now covered in white flames and his oufit was now white & red in color as well **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Now, destroy her Dark Simorgh!"

The Xyz went into battle and she quickly discarded her Genie and the sword began to glow even more **(ATK: 1,800 - 3,200) **and he swung his sword and a burst of white & blue flames shot out and struck the huge dark bird and it screeched before it exploded into burnt, fluttering feathers that fell to the ground **(Mimi LP: 4700 - 4200) **and then Susie replied, "When a light monster destroys a monster while I control my Lightray Footsoldier, you take 400 damage!"

She groaned even more **(Mimi LP: 4200 - 3800) **before the Footsoldier went and slashed at Hawk and he exploded into a shards **(Mimi LP: 3800 - 3700) **before the ability hit her again **(Mimi LP: 3700 - 3300).**

Calvin smiled and repleid, "Very nice dueling so far, girl!"

Johnny nodded and replied, "It really is."

_This kid really does know how to duel. She really is one of the duelist father told me about on the phone., _Merlee thought to herself as she continued to watch the duel.

"Your turn now."

Mimi drew a card and replied, "I activate Call of the Haunted."

Hawk reappeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Now, I summon my Mist Valley Soldier!"

As she sat the card down, a male winged beast-like warrior appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Now, I'll play One for One and I'll discard my Mist Condor for my MIst Valley Tiny Fairy!"

As she discarded the card, a tiny winged Fairy appeared **(ATK: 300).**

"I'll tune my Soldier with my Hawk and Tiny Fairy!"

Shaman began to chant as she split into 4 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Mist Valley Hawk and Mist Valley Tiny Fairy, which turned into a total of 5 stars **(*4 +*4 + *1 = *9).**

"I Synchro Summon.._**Mist Wurm!"**_

As he sat the card down, one of the most rarest and powerful Wind monsters appeared. it looked like a giant centipede of sorts **(ATK: 2,500).**

Johnny groaned and replied, "Oh, great. That thing."

"Now, your only monsters are going back to your hand and Extra Deck!"

They both vanished and flew into the correct decks.

"Attack her directly!"

The creature roared as a burst of chilly mist shot out and slammed into Susie **(Susie LP: 4300 - 1800).**

"Next turn, you're done! I end my turn now."

Suddenly, a glowing card appeared at the top of her deck and she grabbed it and Susie sat what it was and replied, "Time for your end, Mimi! I'll set a card."

The card appeared and then she replied, "I activate _**The Fang of Critias!"**_

The trap appeared and it's dragon appeared with a roar and Calvin smiled and replied, "Yea!"

"Critias, I merge you with my facedown Solar Ray to create Solar Ray Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, a huge and beauiful white dragon glowing with white energy appeared **(ATK: 2,000).**

"Not, I use his effect to banish up to 4 light monsters from my graveyard hand to boost it's power by 600 for each one!"

She took a Lightray Footsoldier and a 2nd Dunamis from her hand and then she took Sea Dragon and Genie monsters and banished all of them and the dragon roared **(ATK: 2,000 - 4,400).**

"Now I equip my Nitro Unit to your Synchro!"

It glowed as a glowing red and white box appeared on the huge creature and then Mimi groaned and replied "I was so so close to beating you!"

"Close, but not close enough! Attack her Mist Wurm with Solar Ray Flash Cannon!"

The dragon roared as two beams of fiery light shot out and both hit the huge creature and it screeched in pain before the Nitro Unit exploded, engulfing the Synchro in a huge fiery explosion **(Mimi LP: 3300 - 1400) **and then a small explosion happened near her and it knocked her back on her butt **(Mimi LP: 1400 - 0).**

Johnny then replied, "Yea, girl!"

Merlee then replied, "We're going to have a talk with this brat before we get rid of her!"

She only sighed.

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

**Cards made by me & others**

The Fang of Critias / Special Spell Card

_This dragon can fuse together with any Trap Card to make a monster of incredible power._

_**Note: **__This is the anime version of a card used in the original Yugioh anime._

LIghtray Angus

Beast/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 600/4 Stars

If this card is in your GY and you only have LIGHT monsters in your GY as well. You can banish this card and another LIGHT monster from your GY; Draw 2 cards. You can only use this effect of 'LIghtray Angus" once per turn.

LIghtray Genie

FIend/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

If the effect of a LIGHT monster was negated and destroyed by a card's effect, you can Special Summon this card (From your hand) and when Special Summoned by this effect: Banish up to 2 LIGHT Monsters from your GY: Destroy 1 Spell or Trap your opponent controls for each banished card. You can only use this effect of "Lightray Genie" once per turn. If this card was Special Summoned as is the only monster on the field: Special Summon 1 "Lightray Lamp Token (Spellcaster/Light/ATK: 900/DEF: 1,400/3 Stars) to your side of the can only use this effect of "Lightray Genie" once per Duel. LIghtray Lamp Tokens cannot be used in a Summon, except for a LIGHT monster and as long as a Lightray Token is on the field, this card cannot be targeted in battle or by a card's effect.

Lightray Queen

Spellcaster/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,900/DEF: 2,400/8 Stars

You can Normal Summon This card with one tribute if the tributed monster is a Level 6 or higher LIGHT monster. You can only use this effect of "Lightray Queen" once per turn. Once per turn, you can banish 1 LIGHT monster from your GY: Increase this card's ATK by Half of the ATK of the banished monster until the End Phase of your turn.

Lightray Swordsman

Warrior/Xyz/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,600/Rank 4

2 Level 4 LIGHT monsters

When this card attacks , You can remove 1 Xyz Material from this card; this card gains ATK equal to the Level/Rank/Link Rating monster of the monster being attacked x 200 until the End Phase of the turn. When this card is destroyed while it has 1 or no Xyz Material monsters, Special Summon 1 Level or lower LIGHT monster from your deck. You can only use this effect of "Lightray Swordsman" once per turn.

Lightray Footsoldier

Fiend/Effect/LIght/ATK: 1,900/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

As long as this card remains on the field and when a LIGHT monster you control destroys a monster while this card is on the field, your opponent takes 300 damage. You can only control 1 "Lightray Footsoldier" at a time.

Solar Ray Dragon

Dragon/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 2,000/8 Stars

This card is decensed by activating "The Fang of Critias" and tributing 1 "Solar Ray". During your Main Phase 1, you can banish up to 4 LIGHT monsters from hand your GY: This card gains 600 x the number of monsters banished witht his card's effect until the End Phase of the Turn and if this card's effect is used, banish it during the End Phase of your turn.

Mist Valley Owl

Winged-Beast/Tuner/Effect/Wind/ATK: 800/DEF: 800/2 Stars

When used to Synchro Summon a WIND Monster: draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "Mist Valley Owl" once per turn.

Mist Valley Hawk

Winged-Beast/Effect/Wind/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,800/4 Stars

You can discard 1 WIND monster from your hand and then Select 1 monster your opponent controls; change it's current Position and then then it loses 500 ATK or DEF, depending on it's new position.

Mist Valley Tiny Fairy

Fairy/Effect/Wind/ATK: 300/DEF: 250/1 Star

If this card was used to Synchro Summon a WIND monster, your opponent cannot target that card with card effects until the End Phase of the turn it was Synchro Summoned.

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

**Susie gets a very close win and a new ally. In the next chapter, they get their prize and then they back to Flipside to find out where the next Heart is and before they can leave again, a unwanted visitor enters the city and makes havoc everywhere! Can the group help with this problem? Find out in the next chapter and the name will be revealed soon.**


	13. Trial and Tribulation

_Chapter 13: Trial and Tribulation_

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at the basement of the mansion, the gang and Merlee herself where eyeing down Mimi, who they had tied up with rope.

Merlee then replied, "So you snuck in, disguised yourself as me and dueled Susie with one of the worst crappy decks ever?"

Mimi then replied, "Want to make you look like one of the worst duelists in the world, show hog."

"Don't you call me names, pigtails! You made me and my mansion look like a true joke. If I ever you see you here, you'll regret it. Now, beat it!"

She sighed and vanished into nothing and Merlee sighed and replied, "What a joke."

She saw the group and she replied, "You all deserve that Pure Heart for saving me and my mansion from Bleck's forces. I keep in a secret chamber in the mansion Follow me, please."

They nodded as they left.

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

About 10 minutes later, Mimi was back in the main meeting chamber talking with Bleck and Nastasia. O'Chunks and Dimentio were busy with other stuff.

Bleck sighed and replied, "You truly failed me, Mimi. You lost the chance to get me a Pure Heart by imitating Merlee."

Mimi then replied, "I really thought it would work. I don't even know where she hid that silly heart at all. I should of did more."

Bleck then replied, "You really should of. You had a chance and now you fail. Nastasia, do the honors."

She nodded and her glasses began to glow and two beams of light shot out and hit her and she replied, "What did you do to me?"

"Your powers are now gone and you can leave the castle until your massive list of choirs are done. If you refuse, you'll never get back our powers back."

She sighed and replied, "I'll get started then."

She quickly left the room and Bleck replied, "Good job, Nastasia. You can leave now and let me know if anything changes with those brats."

She nodded as she left the room as well and then Bleck then replied, "If they get the next heart, I'll make sure I get some more help from a different dimension if I have too."

He nodded and then he and the book vanished.

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

At a seperate area of the basement, they found the storage room that had a large red heart on it.

Merlee sighed and replied, "Glad she never found this room."

She took a heart-shaped key from her pocket and unlocked the door through the heart-shaped lock on the door and as the door slid into the ground, Merlumia's picture was in a from above the heart-shaped chest and then Tippi replied, "Susie since you won that duel, you have to get it out of there."

She nodded as she went to the chest and opened up and the heart-shaped jewel was inside and two duel monsters cards were and she grabbed both cards and then she replied, "No way! It's based on the cards that Mimi used!"

Merlee smiled and replied, "Your treat for beating her as well."

She grabbed everything and as the chest closed, she handed the heart to Tippi and then she replied, "Time to head back to Flipside."

Merlee smiled and replied, "Ta ta, kids. Thanks for getting rid of that phony for me. See you around and save our world."

They nodded as they all vanished from sight.

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at Merlon's tower, they put the next heart into the slot and it slowly slid in and then Merlon replied, "Well done, Suse. We're getting closer and closer to opening up Bleck's castle."

Susie then replied, "It was a tough battle, but I won it for the team."

"You sure did, young lady. We'll reveal the next heart location in the morning. So, enjoy the rest of the day and night and get some relaxing done."

Johnny then replied, "Sounds good. I'll be dueling the next Pure Heart holder next. Can't wait to get some more dueling done."

He got up and left and then Calvin replied, "I'm going to hang out with my folks. I miss them."

He got up and Susie sighed and replied, "What a great guy he is. I wonder if I'll have a future with him someday."

Merlon smiled and replied, "Nervous about that, aren't you?"

"I Sure am, Merlon. I don't know what to do about that. I like him a lot and I even wonder if he wants a girlfriend right now. I'll wait and see."

She walked away as well and then Merlon sighed and replied, "Young love at it's best. She'll have to decide for herself what she wants."

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Later that night about 50 miles away from Flipside port, a large pirate ship was coning in with a tall, bulky male with a viking horned helmet on his hed with a bunch of other pirates.

The captain then replied, "Can't wait to loot that town. How far are we?"

One of the pirates (A female) and she replied, "We'll be there soon, master Shake King. We'll plunder for anything we want."

He smiled evily and replied, "I only truly want a couple of things and we'll leave as fast as we can!"

He and the crew began to laugh as they got closer to the port.

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

That next day, the gang was waiting for Merlon to be invited up to the tower to find out where they needed to go next. Tippi was enjoying breakfast with the gang as well.

Calvin then replied, "God, I love this food."

Tippi nodded and replied, "These soy sausages she makes for vegans are really tasty."

Susie looked at her and replied, "You're a total vegan?"

"Pescetarian, actually. I've been tempted a few times to eat non vegan, but it never worked with me. I've enjoying enjoying soy and veggie faked meat, but I really love to eat the best of fish that are delievered to the portsman every day."

They nodded and then a Marauding Captain **(ATK: 1,200)** walked in with Merlon on his side and Merlon sighed and replied, "I need the map and the book back, Captain. Without them, the kids won't know where to head to next."

The captain then replied, "We'll find him, sir."

He nodded and Calvin then replied, "What's wrong?"

Merlon sighed and replied, "my book and the map were stolen during the night, kids. We have no idea where they are."

Suddenly, a Command Knight ran in and she replied, "Captain!"

They all looked at her and replied, "We found everything. A group of pirates pillaged during the night and stole your book and map! They have it on their ship and we need to make sure they don't leave!"

"Should of known! Stop them at all costs!"

They all quickly got up and followed the fiery knight out of the cafe.

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

at the port, the pirates and their captain were busy loading the ship and were about to leave!

The Shake King then replied, "We're out of here!"

Suddenly, two Dark Blades rushed to the sheep and aimed large cannons at the ship and replied, "Stay put or your precious ship is going to sink!"

Shake King laughed and replied, "Your feeble threats mean nothing!"

Suddenly, the gang ran up to them and Calvin replied, "Give us back the stuff you idiots stole! It doesn't belong for you!"

The pirare king then replied, "Whatever. We can leave now!"

Command Knight then replied, "Actually, no. We have many ships out there and they'll stop you from leaving if you don't duel our fiends!"

The huge titan sighed and replied, "Fine. Who will be my dueling victim?"

Johnny then replied, "I'm dueling you, big boy!"

He saw him and he vanished and then reappeared in front of him and then a golden disk covered in jewels appeared on his arm and then they both activated their duel disks and both drew 5 cards.

_"Game on!", both yelled out._

**(Shake King LP: 8000 / Johnny LP: 8000)**

Johnny then replied, "I'll begin our duel, if you don't mind! I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Shake King drew a card and replied, "Let's see you handle my Boomdinero the Armored Banderillo Pirate!"

As he sat the card down, a tall pirate that wore a large cannon-like suit appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Now, blast his facedown monster to bits!"

The pirate aimed the cannon at the facedown monster and fired a and a burst of small cannonballs shot out and a Warrior with blue armor and a white shield appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,100) **and the attack blasted the knight to little bits and then Johnny replied, "When the Traveling Knight is destroyed in battle, I Can add one of two cards from my deck to my hand!"

He quickly did so.

"You'll never beat me, little boy. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I activate the card I chose and it's Reinforcements of the Army!"

He quickly did so and then replied, "I summon my Warrior Dai Grepher and then I'll use Double Summon to bring forth my Gearfried the Iron Knight!"

As he played the Spell and sat the monsters, both Warriors appeared **(ATK: 1,800) - (ATK: 1,700).**

"Now, I activate A. Forces!"

The spell appeared and both glowed **(ATK: 1,700 - 2,100) - (ATK: 1,800 - 2,200).**

"Grepher, take him down!"

Grepher went and struck the pirate with his sword and its armor began to crack **(Shake King LP: 8000 - 7700) **and Johnny sighed as Gearfried went and cleaved the armored pirate down the middle with his sword. The two pieces shattered to bits **(Shake King LP: 7700 - 7300) **and he grunted and replied, "When Boomdinero is destroyed in battle, I can add a special kind of monster from the deck."

He did so.

"Your turn now."

Shake King drew a card and replied, "I activate Foolish Burial."

He quickly discarded a monster and then he replied, "Now, I activate Limit Reverse to revive the Banderillo Pirate I just discarded!"

As he sat the card down, a younger teenaged pirate wearing a black & red bandana appeared **(ATK: 1,000).**

"Now since I have no other monsters, I can use his effect to get two Banderillo tokens to join him!"

Two more Pirates appeared **(DEF: 0 x2) **and then he opened his field slot and replied, "I now activate the Field Spell Card known as Island of the Shake Guardians!"

As she slid the card into the slot, the port turned into a giant island with a large castle behind the Shake King.

"Now, I tribute all 3 of my monsters to summon one of my 6 most powerful monsters!"

A huge rocky statue with metal over it appeared and it eyes began to glow **(ATK: 2,600).**

"Meet the mighty and powerful _**Rollanratl the Temple Shake Guardian**_!"

Johnny then replied, "What the heck?"

"This is one of the mighty 6 Shake Guardians! When it's Tribute Summoned with 3 Tributes, all of your cards go to facedown position!"

Both warriors glowed as they turned into facedown position and the A. Forces card did so as well.

"Now, I use the effect of the monster known as Short Fuse from my hand and I'll equip it to my Shake Guardian!"

Suddenly, a small wooden cannon appeared on the shoulders of the huge statue.

"Now, it gets a piercing effect. Destroy the facedown Gearfried!"

Suprisingly, the huge rocky statue rushed in quickly as it aimed for the facedown Gearfried and it went and there was a brutal crushing noise before the flattened smashed remains of the knight dissolved into pixels of light **(Johnny LP: 8000 - 7200).**

"Now, Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm storm shot out and blasted the facedown A. Forces card to bis.

My Shake GUardians will destroy you! I end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "Grepher, come back!"

He flipped the card and Grepher appeared **(ATK: 1,700).**

"Now, I summon my Dark Blade!"

As he sat the card down, the black armored knight appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Now, I Equip Grepher with Burning Soul Sword!"

Suddenly, his sword began to glow.

"Now, I use it's effect to tribute a monster and give the attack power to the equipped monster!"

Dark Blade dissolved into dark particles and they flew into the sword **(ATK: 1,700 - 3,500).**

"Demolish that Statue!"

He charged in and struck the huge statue hard with his sword and the rocky statue's faced turned to sadness as it began crack all over and then it exploded into a shower of rocky shards & dust and then the Short Fuse fell to the ground and smashed to bits as it hit the ground **(Shake King LP: 7200 - 6300) **and then he replied, "When a Shake Guardian is destroyed while my field spell is on the field, I can draw a card or gain 1000 lifepoints and I choose lifepoints."

He glowed with energy **(Shake King LP: 6300 - 7300).**

"Your turn now."

Shake King drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "Blue Flame Swordsman, You're up!"

As he sat the card down, the blue-flamed brother of Flame Swordsman appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Swordsman, attack."

He swung his sword and a a burst of blue flames shot out and a Warrior Lady of the Wasteland appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,200) **before the flames incinerated her and then a 2nd one appeared **(ATK: 1,100) **before Grepher slashed at her with her sword and she burst into pixels and then Shake KIng activated his facedown Defense Draw and then a 2nd Banderiillo Pirate appeared **(ATK: 1,000).**

"Damn. I'll set a card and call it a turn."

Shake King drew a card and two more tokens appeared and then he replied, "I activate Nobleman of Extermination!"

The knight appeared and he drove his sword into the facedown and a Mirror Force appeared and shattered and then Shake King banished the two copies from his deck and then both decks were shuffled and then the huge pirate resumed, "I tribute all 3 of my monsters for another Shake Guardian!"

As the 3 tokens vanished into sight, a large orange car-shaped robot appeared with two angry eyes **(ATK: 2,600).**

"Meet the mighty _**Hot Roderick The Racing Shake Guardian**_!"

Susie then replied, "Here's another one."

"When he destroys a monster and you have another one, it can attack again! Now, Slam his Warriors into oblivion!"

The orange car drove in and slammed in, blasting Grepher into pixels and then it made a quick U-turn and plowed into the Swordsman, blasting him into triangles as well **(Johnny LP: 7200 - 5700) **and then the original Flame Swordsman appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"My Shake Guardians are going to wreck your deck, little boy! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Merlon sighed and repleid, "Not good at all."

Calvin then replied, "Show this guy how we take on anyone who messes with Flipside!"

Johnny nodded as he drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Flame Swordsman for my Divine Knight Ishzark!"

As Flame Swordsman nodded and then faded away, a mighty knight with glowing white armor and a sword appeared **(ATK: 2,300).**

"I now activate Blustering Winds!"

He began to glow even more **(ATK: 2,300 - 3,300) **and then small drops of oil starting to come down from the eyes and head of the strange robot.

"Destroy that thing with Sword of the Divine Knights!"

The brave knight went in and Roderick tried to slowly get away, but it was all for nothing as the Knight went in and cleaved the robot car in twain with one slash of his sword. The halves sparked and then exploded into fiery shards of metal **(Shake King LP: 7300 - 6700) **and then Calvin smiled and replied, "Since it was banished and not sent to the graveyard, you can't use your field spell's effect, big guy!"

Shake King growled at this and then Johnny replied, "I activate Secret Emergency Rations!"

The trap appeared.

"Since my monster destroyed your monster and either banished it or sent it to the graveyard. I gain lifepoints equal to half of your monsters points!"

He sighed in relief **(Johnny LP: 5700 - 7000) **and then Merlon smiled and replied, "This kid reallys knows how to duel."

"Your turn now, buddy."

Shake KIng drew a card and replied, "I activate Jar of Avarice!"

He took both Banderillo Pirates, Boomdinero the Armored Banderillo Pirate, Defense Draw and both Warrior Lady of the Wastlelands and shuffled them into the deck and then drew a new card and then replied, "I activate Stray Lambs!"

Two tokens with white fur appeared **(DEF: 0).**

"Your turn."

Johnny drew a card and then set a card on his disk and Valkyrian Knight appeared **(ATK: 1,900) **and he pointed as his two Warriors went in and cleaved the tokens in half with their swords.

"Your turn now."

Shake King drew a card and replied, "I activate Spellbook in the Pot!"

Both drew 3 cards and then replied, "I activate my facedown Bronze Knights!"

The spell appeared.

"For each card I discard, I get a Knight Token!"

As he took a Marauding Captain, Negate Attack and a 2nd Short Fuse and discarded them, 3 knights with glowing armor appeared **(DEF: 0 x3).**

"I tribute all 3 of my tokens for my next Shake Guardian!"

As the 3 tokens vanished, a huge robotic clown face appeared with a robotic laugh **(ATK: 2,700).**

"This is the mighty and strong _**Chortlebot the Circus Shake Guardian!"**_

Susie groaned and replied, "Damn, that's a strong monster."

"Since I Tribute Summoned it, I can banish a monster from your GY!"

Suddenly, his Gearfried card appeared and faded away.

"Since I used 3 Tributes for this Shake Guardian, the attack and defense power of all of your monsters are halved!"

The eyes of the face glowed as both Warriors began to groan in pain **(ATK: 2,300 - 1,150) - (ATK: 1,900 - 950).**

"Destroy his Ishzark!"

The eyes began to glow as two beams of light shot out and struck the Knight in the chest and he groaned and exploded into shards of light **(Johnny LP: 7000 - 5450).**

"Your turn now."

Johnnny drew a card and replied, "I summon my Marauder Knight!"

As he sat the card down, a teenaged Warrior with a small red shield and blue armor appeared **(ATK: 800).**

"Now, I tune him with my Valkyrian Knight!"

The knight glowed as it split into 2 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Valkyrian Knight, which turned into 4 white stars **(*4 + *2 = *6).**

"I Synchro Summon...Mighty Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, a powerful warrior with large arms appeared **(ATK: 2,200).**

"Since I used Marauder Knight to Synchro Summon him, he gains 700 attack until the End Phase!"

He began to glow **(ATK: 2,200 - 2,900).**

"Now, destroy that thing!"

The mighty Synchro went and gave it a large punch to the center of it and the face went into a frown before it exploded into hot shards of jagged metal that flew everywhere **(Shake King LP: 6700 - 6500) **and then Johnny smiled and replied, "His effect now!"

He groaned even more **(Shake KIng LP: 6500 - 5150) **and then the pirate king replied, "I'll draw a card!"

He quickly did so.

Merlon nodded and replied, "This pirate is getting more and more scared of Johnny's deck."

Calvin then replied, "A little bit more and it'll be goodbye!"

"Your turn now."

His Synchro stopped glowing **(ATK: 2,900 - 2,200) **and then Shake KIng drew a card and replied, "I activate Shake Guardian Offering!"

The spell appeared.

"I banish 1 Shake Guardian monster from my graveyard to get 3 Shake Statue Tokens!"

As he took his Hot Roderick and banished it, 3 small statues of Rollanratl appeared.

"Now, I tribute all 3 of my monster to summon the mighty _**Bloomsday the Potted Jungle Shake Guardian!"**_

As all 3 statues shattered into little shards of rock, a large evil-looking plant inside of a large flower pot appeared **(ATK: 2,800).**

"Since three monsters I used to Tribute Summon this card, I can banish 3 cards from the graveyard to Special Summon 1 Bumbleprod token for each one!"

As he took both Short Fuses and Marauding Captain and banished them, 3 small beasts with spiked helmets appeared **(DEF: 1,400 x 3) **and then the giant plant glowed **(ATK: 2,800 - 3,100).**

"Destroy his Mighty Warrior with Bloomsday Root!"

A large spikey root came out of the ground and struck, blasting Mighty Warrior to pieces **(Johnny LP: 5450 - 4550).**

Susie then replied, "This is bad."

Merlon then replied, "That field spell is really hurting Johnny and his deck."

"You'll never beat me! I'll set a card and call it a turn."

Johnny drew a card and then he smiled and replied, "I discard a card to play Twin Twisters!"

As he discarded a Tactics of War to his graveyard, the gang and townsfolk cheered as two dusty storms shot out and smashed through the Field Spell and his facedown Magic Cylinder, returning them all to the dock area.

"Now, I'll play my own Spellbook in the Pot!"

Both drew 3 cards and then he replied, "I'll banish my Tactics of War trap to use its effect and Special Summon my Token Eliminator!"

As he quickly did so, a large Warrior with black armor and a white shield appeared while holding onto a large white sword **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Since you control over a combined total of 10 levels of monsters or more, I can summon my _**Lakilester the Cloud Rider**_ without needing a tribute!"

As he sat the card down, a creature with sunglasses wearing a smiley cloud appeared **(ATK: 1,800) **and he turned around and saw Johnny and he smiled at him and Johnny smiled back and replied, "Welcome back, old friend."

Susie nodded and replied, "Very cool."

"When this guy is Summoned, It gains 2 Cloud Counters and 300 attack each!"

Suddenly, two small clouds flew into the windy Warrior **(ATK: 1,800 - 2,400).**

"My Token Eliminator can attack each token once apiece. Attack them all!"

The knight went and drove and cut all 3 of the tokens to pieces with his sword **(ATK: 3,100 - 2,800) **and then he replied, "Lakilester, destroy that thing!"

The cloud flew in and then Johnny quickly replied, "I activate Blustering Winds!"

He glowed **(ATK: 2,400 - 3,400)** as two spikey appeared in his hands and he tossed and them slammed into the plant, knocking into and its pot and it both began fall backwards before it shattered to little bits as they struck the ground **(Shake KIng LP: 5150 - 4550).**

"Your big scary monsters are going down quickly! I end my turn now."

Shake King drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card and that'll end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and he sat a card on his duel disk and Gearfried appeared once more and then he replied, "Attack!"

Lakilester threw more of the spiked balls and a Morphing Jar appeared **(DEF: 600) **before the attack smashed it into dust and both discarded what they had left both drew 5 cards then he pointed to Gearfried and then Shake King pointed to his facedown card and a Negate Attack lifted up.

"Your turn."

Shake King drew a card and replied, "I Banish my Tactics of War I discarded with my Jar!"

As he banished the card, another Banderillo Pirate appeared and then two more appeared **(ATK: 1,000 x3).**

"I tribute my 3 Pirates to bring forth my _**Large Fry the Chef Fish Shake Guardian!"**_

As all 3 Pirate monsters shattered into drops of water, a large green fish wearing a large chef's hat appeared with a evil smile **(ATK: 2,800).**

"I use his effect now! Since I Tribute Summoned it, 3 of your cards from your side of the field go back to your deck!"

The large fish opened and a huge burst of bubbles shot out and Gearfried and Token Smasher tried to stay, but the bubbles overpowered them and they vanished then Johnny quickly replied, "I use Lakilester's effect and I'll remove one of his counters to prevent from being effected by your card effect!"

One ot the small counters flew out of the odd Warrior **(ATK: 2,400 - 2,100) **and then he nodded and replied, "So be it. Attack his Lakilester!"

He shot out another barrage of bubbles and the barrage struck him and blasted him to triangles **(Johnny LP: 4550 - 3850).**

"Nothing you have will save you, kid! I end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I play Spellbook in the Pot."

Both drew 3 cards and then he replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

The Shake King drew a card and he played a card and a Vorse Raider appeared **(ATK: 1,900) **and he pointed as the Raider went in and a Marshmallon appeared on the card **(DEF: 500) **and Johnny smiled and replied, "A small gift from my girlfriend."

The huge titan growled as he glowed **(Shake King LP: 4550 - 3550) **and replied, "Make your move."

Johnny drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Marshmallon for my _**Bombette the Pink Bomber!"**_

As the small Fairy vanished, a small pink bomb appeared **(ATK: 1,800) **and she turned around and winked at Johnny and he smiled and replied, "Welcome back, old friend. Susan may of used you before, but it's my time to try you out! I'll can discard up to 2 cards to destroy 1 card you control for each one!"

He took a Jutte Fighter and a Little Winguard and discarded both, the bomb went and let out a huge explosion, blowing Large Fry and Vorse Raider to pieces.

"Attack him directly!"

The bomb flew and slammed into him **(Shake King LP: 3550 - 1750).**

Calvin smiled and replied, "One more direct attack and this duel is over."

Susie smiled as well and replied, "He is a talented duelist. Sissy is a lucky girl."

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Shake King drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card and that'll end my turn now."

Johnny drew a card and he played a card and a Blue Flame Swordsman appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Attack!"

Bombette flew in and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card **(DEF: 600) **before the small bombed headbutted iit to and blew it to little pieces and Swordsman charged in and Shake King pointed to his facedown card and a Defense Draw lifted up and he drew a card.

"Your turn now."

Shake King drew a card and replied, "I activate Spell Repay!"

The spell appeared.

"I play half of my lifepoints to replay Shake King Offering!"

The spell changed to that spells image **(Shake King LP: 1750 - 875)** and as he took Rollaranti and banished it and 3 statues appeared and he replied, "I tribute all 3 of my tokens to summon the final one of my crew, the amazing and beautiful _**Queen Merelda the Queen Shake Guardian!"**_

As the 3 tokens shattered into pieces, a beautiful queen of light appeared while a beautiful blue dress **(ATK: 2,800).**

"Since I used 3 monsters to summon it, I get to banish 4 of your cards. 2 from your field, one from your hand and graveyard!"

Bombette and Blue Flame Swordsman vanished and then his Lakilester appeared and faded away and a card in his hand (A 2nd Traveling Wonderer) vanished as well.

"Direct attack!"

He opened his hand and a burst of fiery light shot out and slammed into Johnny **(Johnny LP: 3850 - 1050).**

"Also while she's on the field, your card effects can't hit her! I end my turn now."

Johnny played a card and Monster Reborn appeared and then his Valkyrian Knight appeared **(ATK: 1,900) **and then he played another card and his Artifact Hunter appeared **(ATK: 1,800) **and he replied, "I now activate _**The Claw of Hermos!"**_

The legendary dragon appeared and Susie smiled and replied, "Yea!"

"Hermos, I combine you with my Valkyrian Knight to create the Blade of Blazes!"

The dragon appeared and flew into the fiery knight and a red & orange sword covered in flames appeared and Artifact Hunter grabbed the sword **(ATK: 1,800 - 2,300).**

"Now for its effect. Once per turn, i can banish a Warrior from my hand or graveyard and the equipped monster with gain that amount!"

He took his Goblin Attack Force and banished it and it glowed **(ATK: 2,300 - 4,600).**

Calvin smiled and replied, "Yea!"

The nearby pirates looked on in fear.

"Time to end this! Valkyrian Knight, destroy his Queen!"

She swung her sword and a burst of flames shot out and struck and she just sighed with sadness as she exploded into globules of light **(Shake King LP: 875 - 0) **and the townsfolk began to cheer and Merlon nodded and replied, "Very good job, young man."

Johnny stared at him and replied, "You owe us our stuff!"

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

**Cards made by me & others**

Burning Soul Sword / Equip Spell Card

Once per turn, you can Tribute 1 monster to have the equipped monster gain ATK equal to the ATK of the Tributed monster until the End Phase of the turn.

_**Note: **__Used by Joey in the Yugioh anime._

Bronze Knights / Quick-Play Spell Card

Image: 3 knights with glowing armor.

Discard any number of cards; Special Summon 1 "Bronze Knight Token" (Warrior-Type/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 500/DEF 500) in Attack Position for each discarded card.

_**Note: **__Used by Gurimo in the Yugioh anime._

The Traveling Knight

Warrrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,100/DEF: 1,100/4 Stars

When removed from by a opponent's card from battle: Activate one of the following effects.

. Add 1 "The Warrior Returning Alive" from your deck to your hand.

\- Add 1 "Reinforcements of the Army" from your deck to your hand.

You can only use the effect of "The Traveling Knight" once per turn.

Marauder Knight

Warrior/Tuner/Effect/Earth/ATK: 800/DEF: 600/2 Stars

When used to Synchro Summon a Warrior monster, that monster gains 700 ATK until the End Phase of the turn.

Token Eliminator

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,700/4 Stars

This card can attack all Token monsters your opponent controls once apiece.

Bombette the Pink Bomber

Machine/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 2,000/5 Stars

When Tribute Summoned: Discard up to 2 cards from your hand to destroy 1 card your opponent controls equal to the cards discarded with this effect. The effect of "Bombette the Pink Bomber" Can only be used once per Duel per player.

Lakilester the Cloud Rider

Warrior/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,500/6 Stars

If your opponent controls at least a combined 10 levels or higher of monsters, You can Normal Summon this without Tribute. When Summoned: Place 2 Cloud Counters on this card and this card gains 300 ATK for each Cloud Counter on this card. If targeted by a card's effect: You can remove 1 Cloud Counter from this card to prevent this card from being effected by that card effect. Both Effects of "Lakilester the Cloud Rider" can only be used once per turn. You can only control 1 "Lakilester the Cloud Rider" at a time.

Secret Emergency Rations / Normal Trap Card

Activate when a Warrior monster you control destroys a monster in battle and either sends it to the GY or banishes it with a card's effect. Increase your LP Equal to the half of the ATK of the destroyed or banished monster. You can only activate 1 "Secret Emergency Rations" per turn.

Boomdinero the Armored Banderillo Pirate

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,800/4 Stars

Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed in battle. When removed from the field by a opponent's card, add 1 "Banderillo Pirate" or 1 "Shake Guardian" monster from your deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Boomdinero the Armored Banderillo Pirare" once per turn.

Short Fuse the Small Cannon

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

If you control a "Shake Guardian" monster, You can equip this to that monster as a Equip Spell Card with the following effect:

\- The monster inflicts piercing battle damage.

Banderillo Pirate

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,000/3 Stars

Cannot be used in a Synchro, Xyz or Link Summon. When Normal Summoned while you control no other monsters; Special Summon up 2 Banderillo tokens (Warrior/Earth/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/1 Star) to your side of the field. Banderillo Tokens can only be used in a Tribute Summon and cannot be used in any other kind of summon. You can only use the effect of "Banderillo Pirate" once per turn.

Rollanratl the Temple Shake Guardian

Rock/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,600/DEF: 2,500/8 Stars

Only 1 "Shake Guardian" monster can be on the field at a time. When this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate facedown cards. You can Tribute Summon this card with 3 Tributes and if you do, apply the following effect:

\- Flip all cards your opponent has facedown (Cards cannot be activated in response to this card's effect and this card's effect cannot be negated). You can only use this effect of "Rollanrati the Temple Guardian" once per turn.

Hot Roderick The Racing Shake Guardian

Machine/Effect/Fire/ATK: 2,600/DEF: 2,400/8 Stars

Only 1 "Shake Guardian" monster can be on the field at a time. . You can Tribute Summon this card with 3 Tributes and if you do, apply the following effect:

\- Once per turn when this card destroys a monster in battle and they control no other monster on the field, this card can attack again.

Chortlebot the Circus Shake Guardian

Machine/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,700/DEF: 2,700/8 Stars

Only 1 "Shake Guardian" monster can be on the field at a time. When Tribute Summoned: banish 1 card from your opponent's GY. You can Tribute Summon this card with 3 Tributes and if you do, apply the following effect:

\- Halve the ATK & DEF of all monsters your opponent controls until they're removed from the field.

The effects of "Chortlebot the Circus Shake Guardian" can only be used once per turn.

Bloomsday the Potted Jungle Shake Guardian

Plant/Effect/Wind/ATK: 2,800/DEF: 2,500/8 Stars

Only 1 "Shake Guardian" monster can be on the field at a time. Cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects. You can Tribute Summon this card with 3 Tributes and if you do, apply the following effect:

\- Banish up to 3 monsters from your GY; Special Summon up 1 Bumbleprod Tokens (Beast/Earth/ATK: 0/DEF: 1,400/4 Stars) for each monster banished with this card's effect. You can only use this effect of "Bloomsday the Potted Jungle Guardian" once per turn. Gains 100 ATK for each monster on the field, besides this card. Bumbleprod Tokens cannot be used in Synchro or Link Summon.

Large Fry the Chef Fish Shake Guardian

Fish/Effect/Water/ATK: ATK: 2,800/DEF: 2,500/8 Stars

Only 1 "Shake Guardian" monster can be on the field at a time. When Tribute Summoned: Shuffle 3 cards from your GY into your deck. and then draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "Large Fry the Chef Fish Guardian" once per turn. You can Tribute Summon this card with 3 Tributes and if you do, apply the following effect:

Shuffle up to 3 cards your opponent controls into their deck. You can only this effect of "Large Fry the Chef Fish Guardian" once per turn.

Queen Merelda the Queen Shake Guardian

Fairy/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,800/DEF: 2,800/8 Stars

Only 1 "Shake Guardian" monster can be on the field at a time. Your opponent cannot target cards you control with card effects as long as this card remains on the field. You can Tribute Summon this card with 3 Tributes and if you do, apply the following effect:

\- Banish up to 2 cards from your opponent's side of the field, 1 from their hand and 1 from their GY. You can only use this effect of "Queen Meredla the Queen Guardian" once per Duel.

Island of the Shake Guardians / Field Spell Cards

Image: 6 large shadows looking down on a large island from a large castle.

If a "Shake Guardian"monster would be tributed with 3 monsters, it cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects. When a "Shake Guardian" monster on your side of the field is destroyed by a opponent's card and sent to the GY; activate one of following effects:

\- Gain 1000LP.

\- Draw 1 card.

You can only use one effect of "Island of the Shake Guardians" per turn.

Shake Guardian Offering / Normal Spell Card

Image: 3 Banderillo Pirates offering a golden statue of Rollanratl the Temple Shake Guardian to the Shake King.

You cannot Special Summon from your Extra Deck the turn you activate this card's effect. If you have no cards on your side of the field, banish 1 "Shake Guardian" monster from your GY: Special Summon 3 Shake Statue Tokens (Rock/Earth/ATK: 0/DEF: 0)/1 Star) to your side of the field. If your opponent has less LP when you do when you activate this card's effect, you cannot enter your Battle Phase then turn you activate this card. During the End Phase of the turn this card was activated, Destroy all Tokens Special Summoned with this card's effect.

Spell Repay / Normal Spell Card

Pay half of your LP; Select 1 Spell Card from your GY; This card's effect becomes that card's effect until the End Phase of the turn (If it requires a payment, the LP cost to activate "Spell Repay" can be considered to activate the chosen Spell) and then banish this card and that Spell Card. You can only activate 1 "Spell Repay" per turn.

Blade of Blazes / Normal Spell Card

This card is descended by activating "The Claw of Hermos" and offering 1 "Valkyrian Knight" as a tribute. Equip to a Warrior monster you control; it gains 500 ATK. Once per turn, you can banish 1 Warrior monster from your GY or hand; increase the ATK of the equipped monster equal to the ATK of the banished monster until the End Phase of the turn, but the equipped monster cannot attack directly if this effect is used.

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

**Johnny defeats the pirate king! in the next chapter, they find out where the next Pure Heart is and after arriving at the next station, Calvin must face a duelist and he's shocked to see who it actually is! Can Calvin get the win against his so called "Physical Double?" Find out soon.**


	14. Physical Double

_Chapter 14: Physical Double_

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at the seaport area of the city, the townsfolk raided the ship and everything was returned, including the map and book stolened from Merlon.

Merlon looked at the townsfolk and replied, "Everyone have what was stolen from them?"

They all nodded and then Merlon looked at the pirate ship, which all of them including the Shake King was on it and he replied, "I'll give you all one last chance. If we ever see your faces in this town again, you'll all be in prison for the rest of your life and your ship will be sunk, do I make myself clear as can be?"

The pirates sighed as they nodded to him and Merlon nodded and repleid, "Our sea army crew we have here will make sure that does happen. No, get lost!"

They ship began to glow as it returned and began to leave the port and then Merlon saw the kids and he replied, "Johnny, thank you so much for defeating that pirate king."

Johnny then replied, "Anyone that steals to get what they want need to taken care of with as soon as possible, sir."

"Our city is now in your debt, young man. Can you and your friends come back with me. We'll find the next location and you can leave in the morning?"

They all nodded as the crowd cheered for Johnny.

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

About 15 miles away from the island, Shake King and his army were heading towards anywhere they can be excepted.

Shake King groaned and replied, "What a stupid brat. I should of won that duel!"

"You really should of, old man!", a pirate muttered.

He turned around and saw the one at the wheel and replied, "You want to repeat that, Penolope?"

She sighed and replied, "I've been your head pirate for years now, sir. We've pillaged and won our fair share and now you lose to some kid. It was hard to watch you lose to that brat!"

"You know I wanted to win and you all know that!"

Penolope then replied, "We all decided and we're done with you and returning to a normal life in England! We don't need you!"

Suddenly, a portal opened up and 12 members flew in and Penolope smiled and replied, "You're on your own now, old man!"

She laughed as she flew in and the portal vanished as the ship came to a complete stop and the Shake King groaned and replied, "Great, now what do I do?"

Suddenly, Dimentio appeared and he replied, "Evening, captain."

Shake King quickly got his sword and replied, "I knew yee. You're that jester that Count Bleck sends out on missions!"

"You are correct, my friend. II'm known as the great Dimentio. I also just saw your whole so-called loyal crew escape through a portal?"

He nodded and then Dimentio resumed, "Sorry to hear that, my bulky friend. I watched your duel with that punky kid and you had some amazing cards."

"Maybe so, but he defeated each one of my powerful cards to win the duel! I was so close to winning."

Dimentio then replied, "You swear your control of your destiny to Count Bleck and you'll get a more powerful deck and this ship will be no more and your former crew will regret leaving you, big guy."

He put his sword away and replied, "I really have nothing left to take you up on your offer, Dimentio. I accept your offer. Get me out of here."

Suddenly, a large portal appeared and they quickly walked throught it and as it vanished, a fiery explosion ripped through the whole ship and it's smoldering, burnt remains sank to the bottom of the ocean.

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

That next morning, the gang was at the top of the tower and waiting to find out where they need to go for the next heart is.

Merlon closed his eyes and then a part of the map began to glow and he nodded and replied, "The next heart is located in the Bitlands, a area about 20 miles from here. You can drive there or take the Flipside Express in our subway tunnels to get there quickly."

They all looked puzzled and Merlon smiled and replied, "The express allows to reach ever major part of the island in no time. The trips are usually packed tight with people. It took 5 years to finish it up."

Johnny nodded and replied, "Nice. What are the main areas of the Bitlands, sir?"

Merlon then replied, "There the main station and it's own harbor, the bitland forest where the small town of Bitmore is and the main part of the town is the mighty Bitmore Majestic Tree that has been apart of this island for over 500 years now!"

Calvin then replied, "Very cool. We're ready to go now."

"So am I, let's head out."

They all left and Merlon nodded and replied, "Good luck, kids."

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at the castle, Count Bleck was talking with Nastasia and Dimentio about where they would head to next.

Nastasia then replied, "So, is this guy going to better then your Goblin of Greed, Dimentio?"

The mad jester nodded and replied, "Of course, madam. His new deck is really powerful and he gave us his old deck. We're going to turn those crappy cards until something better then before, miss."

"Sounds good."

Count Bleck then replied, "Those brats are heading to Bitlands through their subway area."

Dimentio then replied, "I read about Calvin when he was nothing more then a brat."

Suddenly, a book appeared and show a picture to Bleck and he saw it and he laughed and replied, "That kid had a demented head when he was a youngster. Dimentio, create that thing and allow it to duel and cream those kids and to make stop them from entering the Bitland Station! That area has not seen any kind of snow storm ever. Do what you gotta do!"

Dimentio nodded as he faded away and Count Bleck then replied, "I hope this silly idea of his works."

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Later that day, they arrived at the entrance to the subway and a large sign said CLOSED DUE TO WEATHER in big red letters and Tippi then replied, "What the heck?"

They walk and saw a tall female in a conductor's outfit and she nodded and replied, "I know her."

They walked to her and Tippi then replied, "Jenny."

The conductor saw her and she smiled and replied, "Hey, Tippi. How are you?"

"Good. What's this weather emergency?"

Jenny sighed and replied, "It's the oddest thing ever. The whole tunnel on the Bitlands side is covered with snow! The train will short out and shut down if they try to go through it it! It'll take at least 2 days to get through it all!"

Calvin sighed and replied, "This has to be Count Bleck's doing."

Suddenly, the door to the tunnel opened up and a tall man wearing a conductor's outfit walked in and he replied, "Hello, kids."

Jenny looked at him and replied, "Who are you? Never seen you before."

"I'm a new conductor Donny. Nice to meet you."

You can't be anyone new, sir. Merlon is the one that can hire new ones and he would tell us if there was a new conductor as well."

"Like that old man can be a problem!", Donny said with a laugh.

Susie then replied, "Don't be so disrespectful, dude! He's a sweet man!"

Donny laughed as he began to glow and Johnny then replied, "This is a trap!"

Suddenly, the glow died down and Dimentio appeared and he replied, "Evening, kids!"

Susie then replied, "Should of known it would be you, clowny!"

"Of course it's me, little girl. You didn't expect O'Chunks or that brat Mimi to do something like this, did you?"

Calvin then replied, "Do we have to duel you to get the tunnel cleared out?"

"Not exactly, young man. You already beat me. I have someone that would like to duel you! Come with me!"

Suddenly, the kids and Dimentio vanished and Tippi looked around and replied, "Where'd they go?"

Jenny sighed and replied, "Want me to head back to the town and inform Merlon?"

"Good idea. I'll stay here."

She nodded as she ran off and Tippi sighed and replied, "I hope you kids are safe."

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Moments later, they appeared outside in a woodsy area of the forest. The whole area was covered in snow and there was a large house behind them.

Dimentio then replied, "Welcome, kids!"

Calvin looked around and he replied, "No..damn way."

Susie then replied, "This looks like the small forest area near where we grew up, Calvin!"

Calvin nodded and they saw a large red house and he replied, "No..damn way. That looks like the house I grew up in!"

Johnny looked at Dimentio then replied, "Where is your duelist, Dimentio?"

Dimentio then replied, "Might as well not keep you waiting."

Suddenly, a tall person covered in a red and black suit appeared and Dimentio then replied, "This is my new duelist, Agent C!"

He took of his helmet and Calvin was shocked to see his own face but unlike Calvin's yellow hair, he had red & black hair instead of Calvin's yellow and Susie then replied, "What the heck?"

Johnny looked at him and then Calvin and then replied, "Calvin, you have a twin brother?"

Agent C then replied, "I was him..before he had therapy and stuff to become a better person! I was having the time of my life and you and your crap parents ruined it for me!"

Calvin then replied, "You were a brat and I got in trouble many of times because of that. I failed almost ever assignment I had and my folks were about to give up on me as well! I had to change."

"Whatever, you good for nothing. I was happy and you ruined everything. Al those wasted camping trips and times being watched by Rosalyn."

Calvin looked at him and replied, "Deep down, I actually enjoyed those times! I was having the time of my life. Also, I was a disrespectful little brat that didn't do anything my parents nicely asked me to do so to help them out!"

"Whatever, suck up! You haven't heard from Hobbes and became friends with Susie Derkins of all people! You are the odd one out!"

Susie then replied, "Stuff it, dude! We became friends and we're doing great!"

"I never liked her and never will."

"You are the biggest jerk I've ever heard, dick. You gave me so much trouble in the past and I was nice enough to forgive you as well! Give us a break already."

Dimentio then replied, "I hate to break up this lovely reunion, but I have to go. Agent C, take care of him to show everyone that you are the superior one."

He vanished and Agent C then replied, "We duel right now and we'll see who the better duelist is!"

Calvin sighed as a duel disk appeared on Agent C's arm and then both activated their duel disks and both drew 5 cards.

_"Game on!", both yelled out._

**(Agent C LP: 8000 / Calvin LP: 8000)**

Agent C then replied, "I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Calvin drew a card and replied, "Stratos, come to me!"

He played the card and the Air Hero appeared **(ATK: 1,800) **and he took a card from his deck and added it to his hand and then he replied, "I use a deck of the coolest Heroes in the game!"

Agent C then replied, "Nice, but my deck of destruction will cream your pathetic ones!"

"Whatever. Stratos, attack!"

The hero flew in and the odd creature known as Scapeghost appeared **(DEF: 0) **before he flew in and punched it and all 4 zombie tokens vanished into puffs of black smoke and Agent C then replied, "I choose 4 tokens!"

Suddenly, 4 of the creepy lamb tokens appeared **(DEF: 0 x4).**

"I'll set a card and call it a turn."

Agent C drew a card and replied, "Cannon Soldier, I summon you!"

As he sat the card down, the infamous dark machine appeared **(ATK: 1,400) **and Susie groaned and replied, "Is this some kind of burn deck?"

"You're the smart one, you figure it out!"

"Screw off, dude.", Susie muttered under her breath.

"I now activate Team Player!"

The spell appeared.

"Now, my monster gains 200 attack for each other monster on the field!"

The machine glowed **(ATK: 1,400 - 2,200).**

"Attack!"

The cannon machine fired its main weapon and Stratos was blown to atoms as the attack hit him **(Calvin LP: 8000 - 7600).**

"Now, I move to my Main Phase 2 and I'll tribute all 4 of my tokens to hit you even harder!"

The 4 sheep tokens turned into energy and they flew into the cannon and the soldier fired 4 times and each struck Calvin **(Calvin LP: 7600 - 5600) **and Agent C laughed and replied, "This is great! I'll set a card and call it a turn."

Calvin drew a card and replied, "I summon my Elemental Hero Blazeman!"

As he sat the card down, a tall fiery hero appeared **(ATK: 1,200) **and he replied, "Now, I activate his ability to get a Polymerization from my deck!"

He quickly did so and reshuffled and replied, "Now, I reveal my facedown Hero Mask!"

The spell lifted up and a image of Elemental Hero Avain's mask was on it.

"Now, I can make any Hero monster I have act as another one if I discard that one from my deck and I'm choosing Bubbleman!"

He took the card and discarded it and then he replied, "I now use my Polymerization to fuse Blazeman with my Burstinatrix and Blazeman is now Bubbleman!"

Suddenly, Blazeman turned into Bubbleman and he and as Burstinatrix appeared and merged with him, the fiery water hero appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"This is my Elemental Hero Steam Healer!"

Agent C laughed and replied, "You're kidding me, right? He's one of the weakest!"

"Maybe so, but he has a great ability! Destroy his Cannon Soldier!"

The hero opened its hands and a burst of hot steam shot out and blasted the Cannon Soldier into melted pieces of metal **(Agent C LP: 8000 - 7600) **and then Calvin glowed **(Calvin LP: 5600 - 7000).**

"Your turn now."

Agent C drew a card and replied, "You won't be winning for long. I activate Needlebug's Nest!"

He took the top 5 cards of his deck and discarded them and then he quickly checked his cards and he replied, "I now banish the Amarylease I discarded with my trap's effect to summon my Skeleblazer!"

As took the card and banished it, a large orange skeleton covered in red flames appeared **(ATK: 2,200).**

"Now, attack his Steam Healer!"

The fiery skeleton roared as a burst of flames shot out and struck, burning Steam Healer alive before he finally exploded into triangles **(Calvin LP: 7000 - 6600) **and Agent C then replied, "When he destroys a monster in battle, you take damage equal to the number of fire monsters in my graveyard and I discarded 3 of them with my trap!"

Suddenly, 3 small fire balls shot out and struck Calvin **(Calvin LP: 6600 - 6300) **and Calvin quickly replied,"I activate Hero Split and I'm using it on my Bubbleman!"

His facedown card lifted up and Bubbleman appeared and knelt **(DEF: 1,200).**

"Your turn now, smarty."

Calvin drew a card and replied, "I'll discard my Elemetal Hero Amazon Girl with her ability to get Elemental Hero Amazon Babe from my deck!"

He discarded the card and then took the card and then reshuffled and replied, "I now offer my Bubbleman for her!"

As the watery hero vanished in a burst of bubbles, a older looking Amazon Paladin with a black steeled blade appeared **(ATK: 2,300).**

Johnny then replied, "You liked a lot of odd heroes, buddy."

"I know."

Agent C looked at Johnny and repleid, "At least I don't have lightning shaped hair! What a eyesore."

"Don't you make fun of my friends! Attack his Skeleblazer!"

She went in and struck the fiery skeleton with her sword and it collapsed into a pile of red & orange bones **(Agent C LP: 7600 - 7500) **and Calvin smiled and replied, "Since she destroyed a monster and you have more lifepoints then I do, you take 700 more damage!"

He glowed **(Agent C LP: 7500 - 6800).**

"Your turn now."

Agent C drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Calvin drew a card and he played a card and replied, "I summon my Elemental Hero Toadman!"

As he sat the card down, a hero that looked like a humanoid frog appeared with a croak and he held onto a small cannon of sorts in it's hands **(ATK: 1,800) **and Susie saw him and replied, "You really liked the strangest comic heroes ever, Calvin."

Agent C looked at her and replied, "A lot better then some dumb stuffed bunny you had, Susie!"

"Oh, screw off already!"

"I'll make sure he pays, girl. When I Normal Summon him, I can discard any Elemental Hero monster from my deck to the graveyard!"

He quickly discarded a card and replied, "Time to battle! Amazon Lady, Attack!"

She went in again and a UFO Turtle appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,200) **before she cleaved the robotic turtle in twain with her sword. The pieces shattered to dust **(Agent C LP: 6800 - 6100) **and he replied, "I Special Summon my Vanguard!"

As he sat the card down, a fiery metal dog appeared **(ATK: 0) **and then Agent C quickly replied, "I activate Detanated Explosive!"

The trap flipped up.

"I just tribute a Fire monster and then.."

Vanguard began to glow even more red and the flames became more intense and it flew and it exploded into flames, incinerating Amazon Lady and her charred sword fell and turned to dust as it hit the ground and Calvin quickly replied, "I use my Amazon Girl's other ability! I banish her card to allow me to get her back into my deck!"

He quickly banished the card and then replied, "Toadman, direct attack!"

Agent C smiled as he pointed to his facedown card and it was called Pyro Shield and he replied, "I just discard a fire monster and I don't take any battle damage!"

He discarded a Giga-Tech Wolf to his graveyard.

"I can't do anything else this turn."

Agent C drew a card and replied, "I activate my Blast Fusion!"

The spell appeared.

"I can use one of three effects to make up to 4 different Fusion monsters. For now, I'm banishing from my graveyard Vanguard and my UFO Turtle!"

As the two monsters appeared and exploded into flames, a large fiery bird appeared with a caw **(ATK: 2,200).**

"Meet the awesome Firebird the Burning Skywing!"

Susie then replied, "Wow."

Johnny then replied, "Dimentio must of given this guy a lot of strong cards!"

"He sure did! Attack his Toadman!"

The creature let out a screech and a burst of orange flames shot and struck, reducing Toadman to a pile of hot ash **(Calvin LP: 6300 - 5900) **and he smiled evily and replied, "When Firebird destroys a monster in battle, you take damage equal to the number of cards in your hand times 200!"

Suddenly, the 3 cards in his hand turned bright red and began to burn his hand **(Calvin LP: 5900 - 5300).**

"You won't beat me! I end my turn now."

Calvin drew a card and replied, "SInce I discarded my Necroshade I can Normal Summon a Level 5 or higher Hero monster and I choose my Bladedge!"

As he sat the card down, the golden bladed Hero appeared **(ATK: 2,600).**

"Now, attack his Skybird!"

He quickly went and with a few slices of its blade, cleaved the Pyro in twain with its blades. The two halves shattered into fiery embers & wisps of smoke **(Agent C LP: 6100 - 5700).**

"There you go! I end my turn now."

Agent C drew a card and replied, "Clever, but you won't beat me. I'll activate the Spell Card known as Soul of Fire!"

The Spell appeared.

"You draw a card and I banish a Pyro from my deck!"

He took a Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch and banished it and a burst of flames shot out and Calvin was caught in the middle of it **(Calvin LP: 5300 - 3900).**

"I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Calvin drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster as well! Attack!"

The mighty Hero went in and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card **(DEF: 600) **and the Hero cut the jar apart with his blades. The two pieces crumbled into dust and then Agent C quickly replied, "I activate Damage Curse!"

The trap appeared.

"Now, I only take half the damage and then your monster loses the same amount of damage I just took!"

He glowed **(Agent C LP: 5700 - 4700) **and then Bladedge groaned **(ATK: 2,600 - 1,600) **and he replied, "Your turn now."

Agent C drew a card and replied, "I activate another Blast Fusion and I'll discard from my hand my Roar Vulcan and Charcoal Inpachi to summon my Bombing Beast Fire Bomber!"

As the two Fire monsters appeared and exploded into fiery embers, a tall orange and red creature covered in flames and then it looked like it was defending **(DEF: 2,400) **and Susie replied, "What a odd creature."

"I now equip it with Sword Shield."

The spell flew into the Fusion monster.

"Now, my monster can attack with it's defense power! Attack his Bladedge!"

The Pyro shot out a burst of of flames shot out and Bladedge exploded into shards **(Calvin LP: 3900 - 3100)** as the flames hit him and Calvin quickly replied, "I activate Hero Heal!"

The trap flipped up.

"Now I gain Lifepoints equal to my monsters level times 200!"

He glowed **(Calvin LP: 3900 - 5300).**

"While my monster remains faceup Defense Position, he can't be destroyed in battle! I end my turn now."

Calvin drew a card and replied, "I play Polymerization to fuse my Elemental Hero Voltic with the Elemental Hero Lady Heat from my hand!"

The fusion card appeared and merged together, a tall Hero wearing a red and black suit appeared with the name MAIM on his chest and he held onto a large metal baton for a weapon **(ATK: 2,000).**

"Meet the mighty Elemental Hero Captain Maim!"

Agent C saw the hero and replied, "Where are you getting these cards based on my favorite comics?"

Calvin sighed and replied, "Dad made them for me after he ended his job as a attorney and became a card creator for Industral Illusions in the US. I started to hate his job after a while and when I get intrested in Duel Monsters, he managed to make some new cards and here my deck is now!"

Agent C sighed and replied, "He quit his job to make cards? Wow..just wow."

"Just screw off already. When Captain Maim is Fusion Summoned, I select 1 monster and that monster loses 500 attack and defense points and it's effect."

It began to glow **(DEF: 2,400 - 1,900) (ATK: 2,000 - 2,500).**

"Smash it!"

He quickly went in and slammed his baton into it and then it shattered to pieces.

"There you go! I end my turn now."

Agent C drew a card and replied, "Time to hit you hard, fool! I activate Quick Fusion!"

The spell appeared.

"I Select 1 Fusion monster in my Extra Deck and I return from my graveyard or I have and shuffled the cards back into my deck!"

He took a UFO Turtle and a Charcoal Inpachi and shuffled the cards into his deck, a odd fiery metal creature appeared with a roar **(ATK: 2,300).**

"Meet the mighty and amazing Ignition Beast Volcannon!"

Susie groaned and replied, "Not that thing!"

"I use its effect when Fusion Summoned to destroy my and your monster and you take damage equal to your monsters original score!"

The fiery Machine flew and it glowed and then a massive fiery explosion engulfed the whole field!

Johnny then replied, "That had to hurt."

As the smoke died down, what remained of Captain Maim and Agent C's monster were piles of hot ash which blew away in the wind moments later **(Calvin LP: 5300 - 3300).**

"I can't do any damage since I used Quick Fusion, so I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Calvin drew a card and replied, "Stratos, come forth!"

As he sat the card down, the air hero appeared and he added a card and replied, "Attack!"

He flew in and a fiery lady appeared **(DEF: 1,000) **and was blown to shards as he flew in and punched her and Agent C smiled and replied, "Since my Lady Assailant of Flames was flipped, I banish the top 3 cards of my deck to hit you with 800 more damage!"

He took the top 3 cards (Which were a Solar Flare Dragon, Widespread Dud and Blazing Inpachi) and then a wall of flames shot out and struck him down **(Calvin LP: 3300 - 2500) **and Susie groaned and replied, "His points are getting really low."

Johnny then replied, "You can do it, buddy!"

"I'll do the best I can to crush him! I end my turn now."

Agent C drew a card and replied, "Your friends are so dumb. They actually think you can actually beat me! I now activate Overload Fusion and I'll banish my Gigatech Wolf and my Cannon Soldier to summon my Labyrinth Tank!"

As he banished the two cards from his graveyard, the tank of many drills appeared **(ATK: 2,400).**

"Attack!"

It fired the lasers from the center of it and blasted Stratos to atoms **(Calvin LP: 2500 - 1900).**

"There you go. I'll set 2 cards and call it a turn."

Calvin drew a card and he smiled and replied, "I activate the _**The Eye of Timeaus!"**_

The Spell appeared and Agent C laughed and replied, "Dimentio told me about that card! I now actvate Spell Block!"

The trap appeared.

"Your Spell is negated and now you can't activate it or for the rest of the Duel!"

The spell shattered to pieces and Susie sighed and replied, "No.."

"I'm not done with you! I activate Miracle Fusion to fuse the Stratos and Clayman from my graveyard!"

The Spell appeared and as the two Heroes appeared and merged, Elemental Hero Great Tornado appeared **(ATK: 2,600) **and then Sparks flew from the tank **(ATK: 2,400 - 1,200).**

"Smash that tank!"

He swung his weapon and another burst of heavy winds shot out and smashed into the tank and sparks flew from it before it exploded into a burning pile of scrap metal **(Agent C LP: 4300 - 2900) **and he quickly replied, "I activate Self-Destruct!"

The trap appeared.

Now we both take damage equal to my machine's level x 100!"

Both glowed **(Agent C LP: 1900 - 1200) - (Calvin LP: 1900 - 1200).**

"Ow. I end my turn now."

Agent C drew a card and replied, "I now activate my 3rd and Final Blast Fusion!"

The spell appeared.

"I now fuse my Fire Bomber and Skywing to form my best monster!"

As the two Fusion monsters appeared and merged together, a huge fiery mechanical-like phoenix appeared with a caw **(ATK: 2,800).**

"Meet the mighty and amazing _**Blaze Fenix, the Burning Bombardment Bird!"**_

Susie groaned and replied, "Oh, great."

Johnny sighed and replied, "This may be the end of this duel."

"I now activate Emergency Set Down!"

The Spell appeared.

"Now, we both set all Spell and Traps on the field!"

Calvin sighed as he sat 2 cards down and they appeared and then Agent C quickly did the same with 2 of his own and he smiled evily and replied, "Now if I don't attack with my Blaze Fenix, I can inflict 300 damage for each card on the field and we both have 3 on the field and you now take 1800 points of damage! Prepare to burn, kid!"

The fiery bird let out a burst of flames and a huge wave of flames struck Calvin, engulfing him in a fiery explosion!

Susie then replied, "Calvin!"

As the flames died down, Calvin was sitting down on the ground **(Calvin LP: 1200 - 0) **knowing the he just lost a duel...

**,-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

**Cards made by me & others**

Roar Vulcan

Machine/Effect/Fire/ATK: 1,200/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

When a monster is attacked by this card, lower that monster's ATK by 800.

Vanguard

Pyro/Effect/Fire/ATK: 0/DEF: 1,600/4 Stars

When this card is destroyed in battle, inflict 800 damage to your opponent.

_**Note: **__Were used by Greiger in the Yugioh 5Ds manga._

Detanated Explosive / Normal Trap Card

Image: Six Samurai - Kamon holding onto a short stick of dynamite.

Tribute 1 FIRE monster you control; Destroy 1 monster your opponent controls.

Pyro Shield / Normal Trap Card

Image: Hiita the Fire Charmer holding up her wand as a forcefield made of flames is forming.

Disccard 1 FIRE monster from your hand to the GY; All battle damage is reduced to 0.

_**Note: **__These cards were created by MichaelJD54 and full credit goes to him for these cards! _

Hero Decoy

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/1 Star

If a "Elemental Hero" monster would be destroyed by a opponent's card this turn, you can discarded this card to prevent that card's destruction (Battle damage is done normally). The effect of "Hero Decoy" can only be used once per turn.

Elemetal Hero Amazon Girl

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,100/DEF: 1,050/3 Stars

You can discard this card; Add 1 "Elemental Hero Amazon Babe" from your deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Elemental Hero Amazon Girl" once per turn. When a "Elemental Hero Amazon Babe" is destroyed by a opponent's card, you can banish this card from your GY; Shuffle that card into your deck instead of sending it to the GY. You can only use this effect of "Elemental Hero Amazon Girl" once per Duel.

Elemental Hero Toadman

Warrior/Effect/Water/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,400/4 Stars

When Normal/Special Summoned: Send 1 "Elemental Hero" monster from your deck to the GY. You can only use this effect of "Elemental Hero Toadman" once per turn. When this card is used in a Fusion Summon of a "Elemental Hero" monster", it gains the following ability:

\- That monster gains 400 ATK & DEF until the selected card is removed from the field.

Elemental Hero Amazon Babe

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 2,100/6 Stars

If only your opponent controls a monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). When removed from the field: Shuffle 1 "Elemental Hero" monster from your GY into your deck. You can only use this effect of "Elemental Hero Amazon Babe" once per turn. When this card destroys a monster while your opponet has more LP then you do: inflict 700 damage to your opponent.

Elemental Hero Captain Maim

Warrior/Fusion/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 2,000/6 Stars

_2 different named "Elemental Hero" monsters_

Must be Special Summoned by Fusion Summon. You can only Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Captain Maim" once per turn. When Fusion Summoned: Select 1 monster your opponent controls; it' loses 500 ATK & DEF and it's effect is negated while the card remains faceup on the field and then this card also gains 500 ATK & DEF while it remains faceup on the field.

Hero Heal / Normal Trap Card

Activate when a "Hero" monster you control is destroyed in battle. Gain LP equal to the Level/Rank/Link Rating of the monster x 200.

Skeleblazer

Pyro/Effect/Fire/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 200/6 Stars

Cannot be Special Summoned from your GY. When this card destroys a monster in battle, inflict damage to your opponet equal to the number of FIRE monsters in your GY x 100.

Bombing Beast Fire Bomber

Machine/Fusion/Effect/Fire/ATK: 1,900/DEF: 2,400/6 Stars

_"Roar Vulcan" + 1 Pyro monster_

Must be Fusion Summoned by the effect of "Blast Fusion" and cannot be Summoned by other ways. While this card is faceup Defense Position, it cannot be destroyed in battle. If used to Fusion Summon a Monster, that monster gains the following ability:

\- Cannot be targeted by your opponent's Spell and Trap Cards.

Firebird the Burning Skywing

Pyro/Fusion/Effect/Fire/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 1,900/6 Stars

_"Vanguard" + 1 Machine monster_

Must be Fusion Summoned by the effect of "Blast Fusion" and cannot be Summoned by other ways. When this card destroys a monster in battle, inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each card in their hand. If used to Fusion Summon a Monster, that monster gains the following ability:

\- Cannot be targeted by your opponent's monster effects.

_**Note: **__these 2 cards that where based on monsters seen in the Yugioh 5Ds manga. They didn't have a type, Attribute or a effect in the manga. Here I gave them a effect. The stats and level of these 2 cards were created by the writers of that manga._

Team Player / Normal Spell Card

Select 1 monster you control; for each monster you control (Except the selected) monster, it gains 200 ATK for each one on the field until the End Phase of the and only that monster can attack this turn. You can only activate 1 "Team Player" per turn.

Blast Fusion / Normal Spell Card

Image: Blaze Fenix, the Burning Bombardment Bird" and "Ignition Beast Volcannon shooting out flames from their bodies as the broken pieces of UFO Turtle and Charcoal Inpachi were on the ground behind them.

Activate 1 of three effects:

\- Send from your side of the field to the GY or banish from your GY or 1 "Roar Vulcan" and 1 Pyro monster; Special Summon 1 "Bombing Beast Fire Bomber" from your Extra Deck (This counts as a Fusion Summon).

\- Send from your side of the field to the GY or banish from your GY 1 "Vanguard" and 1 Machine monster; Special Summon 1 "Firebird, the Burning Skywing" from your Extra Deck (This count as a Fusion Summon).

\- Send from your side of the field to the GY or banish from your GY 1 "Bombing Beast Fire Bomber" and 1 "Firebird the Burning Skywing", Special Summon 1 "Blaze Fenix, the Burning Bombardment Bird" or 1 "Ignition Beast Volcannon" from your Extra (This is considered a Fusion Summon).

You can only activate 1 "Blast Fusion" per turn.

Sword Shield / Equip Spell Card

Select one monster in faceup Defense Position you control. As long as the monster is equipped, it gains the following ability:

The equipped can attack while in face-up Defense Position. If they do, apply it's DEF for damage calculation. If the equipped monster is switched to Attack Postion, destroy this card.

Quick Fusion / Quickplay Spell Card

Select 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck; Shuffle into your deck from your hand or GY, monsters that were required to Fusion Summon that monster; Special SUmmon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck (This is considered a Fusion Summon). During the turn you activate this card; your opponent takes no battle damage. You can only activate 1 "Quick Fusion" per turn.

Damage Curse / Normal Trap Card

Activate if you would take battle damage from a attack. Any battle damage you take is halved and then select a monster your opponent controls; Decrease the ATK equal the damage you just took with this card's effect.

Spell Block / Normal Trap Card

Activate when your opponent activates a Spell Card while you control a Level/Rank 7 or higher monster or a Link-3 or higher Link monster. Negate that Spell Card and you and your opponent cannot activate card with that name for the rest of the Duel. You can only activate 1 "Spell Block" per turn.

Self-Destruct / Normal Trap Card

Image: Perfect Machine King with sparks flying from it and small bursts of flames are coming from various parts of it's body.

Activate when a Machine monster you control is destroyed. Both players take damage equal to the level/Rank of the Machine monster destroyed x 100. You can only activate 1 "Self-Destruct" per turn.

Emergency Set Down / Normal Spell Card

Both players set every Spell and Trap Card they have in their hand. Card's set by this card's effect cannot be activated this turn. You can only activate 1 "Emergency Set Down" per turn.

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

**Calvin loses a tough duel. In the next chapter, they finally head through the tunnel to the city and order to get permission to enter Dotwood Forest, they must defeat the mayor of the city and it's someone else from Calvin's childhood and unlike last time, this goes better and Johnny challenges the duelist this time. Can he get the win or will he sink in "The Legendary Ocean"? Find out soon.**


End file.
